Sol de Medianoche
by Lunnatica
Summary: La palabra miedo no está en mi vocabulario. No, está en tus ojos
1. Chapter 1 Touché

¡Hola! Me dio un pronto y me dijo … a ver qué sale. No se ensañen con las críticas!! En función de ellas seguiré escribiendo!!! P XD. Mil gracias a los que lean!!

Ah!! Los personajes no son míos…son de una tal J.K. Rowling XD

¡¡¡Besos!!!!

**Sol de medianoche**

Capítulo I. Touché

Docenas de alumnos permanecían inmóviles, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, siguiendo la escena no con expectación, sino con impaciencia, con emoción contenida. Nadie parpadeaba, nadie se atrevía a hablar, de hecho los murmullos habían cesado en la primera estocada, ni siquiera el repicar de la lluvia o el crepitar de las antorchas podía hacerse un hueco en el enorme salón. Y como foco de atención dos chicos se batían en duelo, y sin varita.

- Olvídalo Granger – Malfoy se encontraba al frente, aparentemente firme, dueño de la situación. – Lloverán sapos antes de que consigas siquiera rozarme.

- No estás en posición de dar consejos – Hermione Granger habló, su voz advertía que se estaba divirtiendo. Blandió la espada contra su enemigo. Éste esperó el momento exacto y respondió al golpe, la sonrisa de Hermione disminuyó.

- ¡Vamos! Solo es una clase. – bromeó el Slytherin. Pero los dos sabían que era algo más, se trataba de algo personal, algo que incluso excluía a Harry y Ron.

Desde que McGonagall había pronunciado sus nombres en la primera clase, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, el esgrima se había convertido en una especie de juego. Los dos alumnos iniciaban una danza en la que sólo ellos conocían los pasos. Él, se había criado entre espadas; ella, era la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts. Destreza y astucia eran habilidades que ambos conocían a la perfección, dándoles forma en cada duelo. Algo más.

Hermione se repuso del golpe e inició un nuevo movimiento aproximándose peligrosamente a Malfoy. Éste no se acobardó y dio un paso al frente. Como si de un pacto silencioso se tratase, ambos retiraron las espadas y comenzaron a caminar lentamente dibujando un círculo, estudiándose. Alrededor los alumnos contuvieron la respiración.

- Acabemos. – continuó Malfoy, poner nervioso al enemigo era un punto a favor. Dio un paso al frente – Ríndete.

- Vénceme. – replicó la chica, acercándose otro tanto. Draco curvó media sonrisa y Hermione no se quedó atrás.

- Te ofrezco la oportunidad de retirarte con dignidad. – como esperaba, Granger soltó un carcajada.

- Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra "dignidad", Malfoy.

Los dos estaban muy próximos, el ambiente tenso, y la pasión en el aire. El combate había hecho desaparecer los insultos, no en este instante, sino tiempo atrás. Ahora eran las espadas los testigos de su enemistad.

- Te lo advierto una vez más – alzó la espada. La reacción de Hermione fue tardía pero no menos efectiva. Las sonrisas se habían borrado y también la distancia entre ambos. Hermione no se dejó vencer y rebatió.

- ¿Asustado?

- Te sorprenderé una vez más, Granger, pero la palabra "miedo" no está en mi vocabulario.

- No – concedió Hermione. Ésta vez fue Malfoy el despistado y haciendo gala de su estado, no percibió el movimiento de la chica que acertó a rozar su cuello haciendo que Malfoy alzara la cabeza vencido – Está en tus ojos.

Unas veces ganaba Gryffindor, otras Slytherin, sin embargo el recuento global los situaba siempre en posición de empate.

Los alumnos prorrumpieron en aplausos. McGonagall les felicitó desde su posición. Pero el silencio reinaba para los dos enfrentados. Se miraban cómplices, compartiendo, sin saberlo, algo más que un enfrentamiento. Y de nuevo sonrisas en sus rostros. Malfoy, aún inmóvil, decidió poner fin a su derrota.

- Touché


	2. Chapter 2 Desenvaina

Lectores, buenas noches.

Desde luego tenía olvidada completamente esta historia, de hecho no sabía que existía de no ser por un review que me llegó ayer mismo. Y ahora que sé que existe voy a intentar continuarla. Por cierto, cuando le puse el título no tenía ni idea de que existía la saga de Crepúsculo (adorable of course)

¡Me emocionaron sinceramente los comentarios!

Muchas gracias, y al grano (a ver cuán ha madurado mi escritura xD)

Pdt. Los personajes no son míos…son de una tal Rowling

x.o.o.

Capítulo 2.

Hermione, tenemos que hablar – Harry pronunció las temidas palabras.

La chica había sabido desde el principio que sus enfrentamientos con Malfoy le traerían problemas pero jamás se amedrentó al respecto. Era cierto que las clases de esgrima la habían atraído casi de manera enfermiza, esperaba ansiosa y, a su juzgar, con una paciencia infinita cada día de la semana hasta que por fin algún reloj de Hogwarts anunciaba la llegada del miércoles y con él a Malfoy y su espada.

No había olvidado sus obligaciones y sus notas en las demás materias seguían siendo excelentes, tampoco había olvidado a sus amigos, de hecho podía jurar que pasaba con ellos más tiempo que antes, pues Harry diestro en artes oscuras no se defendía muy bien entre espadas y esta vez era la chica la que le ayudaba a él. Así que no entendía muy bien porqué Harry y Ron se preocupaban por ella, aunque lo esperaba.

Intentó esquivar la conversación.

Claro, cuando termine la composición para Encantamientos, averigüe el maldito ingrediente para la poción de Snape, reúna la bibliografía para transformaciones, pase por la cocina y hable con Ginny. – contuvo la respiración. Esperaba que esa larga lista de tareas hiciera que sus amigos se apiadasen de ella y olvidaran el tema.

No. Ahora. – intento fallido – Deja de jugar con Malfoy y abandona la esgrima.

Hermione dejó escapar una exclamación. No estaba asombrada, ni dolida, quizás un poco enfadada. La esgrima le daba algo que antes ansiaba sin saberlo. Le hacía sentir libre, fuerte, segura. Bailaba como nadie (quizás Draco) en la tarima y nadie se metía en su baile, en la danza perversa que, sin saberlo, Malfoy y ella había compuesto desde su primer enfrentamiento. Nadie la desafiaba a punta de florete. Y ese nadie incluía a Ron y a Harry.

Ron, no podías haber sido más directo y no me dejas otra alternativa que responder con la misma moneda. – sabía que se jugaba una gran y, conociendo a Ron, larga pelea pero tenía que defender ese subidón de adrenalina que Malfoy era capaz de descargar en ella cada vez que desenvainaba su florete. – Olvídalo.

Y sin más se largó. Cogió todas sus cosas y dejó a Ron un poco perplejo y a Harry encogiéndose de hombros sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Acaso se había metido ella con Ron por jugar al quidditch y sentirse tan bien al hacerlo?

Te quiero – una voz que arrastraba las palabras voló hasta ella desde detrás tan súbita e inesperada que hizo que Hermione se quedara inmóvil.


	3. Chapter 3 Desafío

Lectores, no podía esperar sin escribir algo más (a mi parecer el último capítulo fue soso xD)

Gracias por los comentarios, creo que alimentan cada palabra que escribo!!

Pdt. Los personajes son de la chica Rowling *

x.o.o

Capítulo 3

Y una risotada a tiempo.

Ni lo sueñes Granger, no me has dejado terminar la frase – Hermione no se volvió pero relajó todo su cuerpo y se sintió la persona más aliviada del universo. Un momento. ¿Eso era alivio?

Tranquilo. Todo el mundo sabe que los corazones Malfoy no laten - el chico lanzó otra carcajada. Cuán áspero era el sonido que emitía su garganta.

Hermione emprendió de nuevo la marcha, su lista de tareas era demasiado larga como para malgastar el tiempo con semejante compañía. El rubio platino cesó en su risa y la siguió con cara de pocos amigos. _¿Desafiando a un Malfoy?_

Te equivocas, como casi siempre. Pero ésa es otra cuestión. Decía, antes de que enmudecieras – remarcó estas palabras – que quiero proponerte algo.

Esta vez fue la chica la que soltó un bufido, Malfoy era demasiado optimista si pensaba que ella iba a hacer caso si quiera a su proposición. Torcieron una esquina, y un bullicioso salón se abrió paso antes sus ojos. Hermione aceleró el paso, pero Malfoy no se dejó ganar y se apresuró tras ella. Una esquina más.

Tú. Espero que la próxima vez emplees tus ojos para mirar y no vuelvas a tropezar conmigo, de lo contrario asumiré que ya no los necesitas y te los arrancaré con mis propias manos.

El Slytherin se dirigió a un chaval asustado de tercer curso que acababa de tener la mala suerte de tropezar con el "todopoderoso" Malfoy. El chaval se alejó gimiendo, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y continuó andando.

Muy maduro por tu parte – la chica era consciente de que Malfoy aún la seguía.

Solo quería estar a tu nivel

Salieron por la puerta principal rumbo al campo de quidditch. Había menos gente a las afueras del castillo pero eso no hizo que Hermione disminuyera sus prisas. Estaba decidida a andar hasta que Malfoy se diera por vencido y la dejara en paz. Si fuera preciso se metería en el baño de las chicas y esperaría. Quizás eso no le pararía. La chica dejó escapar una risita.

¿Huyendo Granger? – Malfoy dio en el clavo. Hermione se quedó petrificada, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. _¿Desafiando a una Granger?_

Jamás violaría tus costumbres Malfoy – respondió ella desafiante. Él entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que Hermione se volvía.

Los dos quedaron de frente. De repente Malfoy cambió la expresión de su cara, por otra de menor turbación. Alguien que no conociese al chico casi podría afirmar que se intuía una sonrisa en su rostro. Y a Hermione se le encendió una luz en la cabeza. Esa media sonrisa jugaba en sus rostros y los dos sabían porqué.

Las clases de esgrima son pocas… – empezó él.

… y demasiado cortas. – siguió ella.

Quizás alguien estaría interesado en practicar más…

… y cómo negarse a tal interés.

Ahí estaba una vez más. Ese fantasma, esa ilusión, esa eterna danza entre rivales. Una lucha distinta. Ella, la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts. Él, un alumno para nada desapercibido, con clase. Un juego más allá de lo físico, entre mentes. Un desafío pronto respondido por otro reto. Un infinito de "te atreves".

A medianoche… – dijo ella.

…en la sala de los menesteres.

Y los dos bebiendo del placer que da una réplica. Jugándose nada y apostándolo todo.


	4. Chapter 4 Fie

¡Hola una vez más!

El mundo sigue siendo estupendo…y acá va otro capítulo de la historia.

Gracias por los comentarios (en serio, muchas gracias). Y para los esperanzados, la historia tendrá un giro brusco en breve xDxD.

Saludos con vainilla!*

**Capítulo 4. Fie**

Faltaban diez minutos para las doce y Hermione sabía de sobra que le sería imposible llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres a tiempo. Menos aún si Ron y Harry no se hubieran propuesto hacer noche en la Sala Común.

Agazapada tras un libro que alguien había olvidado en la escalera, la chica se ocultaba de sus amigos. Esperaba paciente a que estos abandonaran la Sala, pero por lo visto, la intención de aquellos dos era muy distinta. Ron había encontrado un graciosísimo y absurdo hechizo que hacía bailar a los muebles, y Harry, entusiasmado por lidiar con el mobiliario y no con asesinos en serie, se había puesto a practicarlo como un loco. Tal era su interés que ahora toda la Sala Común se encontraba en movimiento, chimenea incluida.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Llevaba cerca de dos horas tratando de dar con la estrategia que le permitiera salir de la Sala Común sin ser vista y llegar a su cita - _a su batalla personal_, se corrigió - a tiempo. Pero por más vueltas que le diera a la cabeza no conseguía hallar la manera. Un reloj dio las doce.

Pensó en descolgarse por alguna ventana pero lo desechó enseguida, si no era hábil en el aire con la escoba, no quería imaginar lo terrible que sería volar sin ella. Valoró seriamente la idea de entrar en la habitación de los chicos y tomar prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry pero recordó que éste se la había dejado olvidada en el despacho de Dumbledore. Incluso quiso salir de allí con aire de superioridad y, alegando su título de prefecto, fingir tener que hacer ronda por los pasillos, pero Ron se sabía al dedillo sus horarios.

Un estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos: una mesa se peleaba con un sofá por bailar con una silla y Harry y Ron intentaban separarlos, no con mucho éxito. Aquello era terriblemente ridículo. Y quizás oportuno, se animó a pensar. Hermione se puso en pie y aprovechando la confusión de sus amigos bajó las escaleras lo más deprisa que pudo, atravesó la Sala Común y desapareció por el retrato de la señora Gorda al tiempo que escuchaba a Ron gritarle cuatro palabritas al sofá.

Un recoveco, dos esquinas más, pasillo largo, giro a la izquierda y Sala de los Menesteres. Genial. Misión cumplida. La chica paró un segundo para tomar aire. Ansiaba que la media hora de retraso no hubiese hecho que Malfoy se marchara. Y así fue. Estaba felicitándose a sí misma cuando abrió la puerta, vio al Slytherin de espaldas, mirando a la ventana. No podría decir si el chico estaba furioso o impaciente, solo que su espada temblaba bajo sus dedos.

Acto seguido una punzada atravesó el rostro de Hermione. Las prisas habían hecho que olvidase su espada, y lo que es peor… su varita.


	5. Chapter 5 Quién es quién

¡Lectores! Gracias por seguir leyendo xDxD. No, en serio, gracias. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más largos, espero que calme mis ansias por escribir y sacie sus ganas de leer ^^

Saludos de vainilla! Y no duden en dejar reviews!! (I love it!!!)

Capítulo 5. Quién es quién

Aquel séptimo curso estaba siendo muy intenso. Es cierto, Harry había vencido a Voldemort, y Hogwarts había reabierto sus puertas para recuperar el curso perdido pero los mortífagos seguían al acecho y los más asustados de la comunidad mágica señalaban una nueva fuerza de poder, una incluso peor que Voldemort, y esta vez no había elegidos, ni niños supervivientes. Algunos hablaban de muertes pero lo cierto era que la información no estaba constatada, de hecho a parte de un par de secuaces de Voldemort nadie lamentaba la pérdida de ningún ser querido. Sin embargo, aprender a defenderse, estar en Hogwarts, era la única manera de sobreponerse y preparase para cualquier atisbo de dolor. Y en consecuencia, las medidas de prevención seguían siendo estrictas y los ánimos, revueltos. Esto también se aplicaba en Hogwarts: aquel que anduviese por los pasillos después de medianoche sería expulsado, sin compasión. Ni los profesores ni el Ministerio de Magia se podían permitir nuevos errores y si bien aquella fuerza misteriosa solo era un rumor más valía prevenir que volver y volver y volver a lamentar…

Hermione y Draco se jugaban algo más que el orgullo reuniéndose a tales horas.

**Llegas tarde** – arrastró él.

**Y tú eres idiota** - Hermione intentó ser sarcástica – **Oh perdón, creí que jugábamos a "a ver quién dice la obviedad más grande"**

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa y se giró vislumbrando a la chica. Llevaba el uniforme casi tan impoluto como aquella mañana, excepto por la corbata cuyo nudo estaba considerablemente aflojado, y la camisa, desabrochada en sus dos botones superiores; quizás alguna arruga en la falda. Habría que re-considerar el calificativo _impoluto_. El chico bufó divertido. Igual, su figura seguía siendo la misma, el conjunto elegante y el porte altivo. Cualquiera la habría deseado como pareja de discusiones, como chica de debate, incluso como compañera de charlas nocturnas, aún más…como confidente. Cualquiera menos él, quería decir.

**Prefiero jugar con fuego si no te importa.** – Malfoy dio un paso al frente y sacó su espada, enfrentándola a la chica – **Desenvaina.**

Pero Hermione contrarió al Slytherin y retrocedió un milímetro. Ambos se miraron un instante. Interrogante él, desafiante ella. La chica giró la cabeza. Algo no iba bien. Malfoy la examinó. ¿Por qué no sacaba su florete y simplemente bailaban? Es más, ¿dónde estaba su florete? La chica no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones pero tampoco a salir corriendo y entonces pasó algo insólito: la espada de Malfoy descendió en el aire, titubeando. Hermione aprovechó el momento y recuperó el milímetro perdido pero el chaval se repuso y la chica no pudo avanzar más.

**¿Quién era el idiota?** – El rubio guardó la espada y puso cara de impaciencia – **Granger ¿qué se supone que íbamos a hacer tú y yo** – remarcó estas palabras y continuó - **en la Sala de los Menesteres a las doce de la noche si no es batirnos en duelo?**

Hermione lanzó una carcajada que pilló desprevenido al chico. Éste la miró asombrado pero se unió a su risa. Aquello era un reír sincero. Quién en su sano juicio podía, si quiera, imaginar a Hermione y a Draco como amantes, como prófugos en la noche buscando alcoba. Nadie en todo Hogwarts era capaz de tener semejantes ideas. Qué digo, nadie en todo el mundo. Ellos eran enemigos íntimos. Se odiaban desde siempre y para siempre. Nadie lo cuestionaba, y ellos no daban explicaciones. Es más, la gente a veces hasta se divertía con sus peleas y hacían apuestas y corrían juergas en sus nombres. Hasta que la esgrima se hizo eco en Hogwarts eran dos equipos: Harry, Ron y Hermione contra Draco y sus dos secuaces. Pero cuando llegaron las espadas, el círculo se estrecho y solo Draco y Hermione se enfrentaban con énfasis. Ni una sola persona en el mundo se atrevería a pensar que los dos chicos compartían latidos, que esos dos chicos se querían.

Quizás el mundo quedaba demasiado grande. Incluso Hogwarts. Incluso aquellos dos.

**Solo se me olvidó traer la espada** – concedió ella.

Una manta bajo la que mecer sus sueños. Qué estupidez.

**Eso pensaba** – aceptó él.

Qué ilusos.

Y cesaron las risas. Poco a poco. Despacito. Tan al compás que daba miedo. Y se miraron una vez más.

**¿Quién anda ahí?** – una voz los sacó de tan cómoda situación

La alerta tornó sus miradas en un grito apresurado. Estaban en peligro. Ser descubiertos significaría ser expulsados, y ser expulsados, quedar indefensos, y eso no era nada bueno teniendo en cuenta los rumores.

**Es McGonagall, tenemos que salir de aquí** – susurró Malfoy

**¿Tenemos? – **la chica alzó una ceja

**Cállate, intento pensar**

**Sería todo un acontecimiento **– Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

**En cualquier caso, Granger nuestra supervivencia depende de lo que aprendamos en Hogwarts, discúlpame si quiero seguir con vida. **– Malfoy se volvió hacia ella con cara de desesperación - **¿Cuándo has cambiado tus prioridades?**

La Griffyndor reaccionó tomando conciencia del verdadero peligro. Escucharon, conteniendo la respiración, cómo los pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros. McGonagall estaba muy cerca.

**Podrías apartarte del marco de la puerta y entrar de una vez en la habitación, la puerta desaparecería y ambos, quedaríamos ocultos. **– Draco aportó su granito de arena.

**Es un buen plan salvo que McGonagall ha escuchado voces, conoce la existencia de la Sala de los Menesteres y desde que Harry acabó con Voldemort, también sabe acceder a la Sala con un simple hechizo. **– Re-debatió la chica con impaciencia.

La profesora solo tenía que girar una esquina para encontrarse con una Hermione temblorosa a punto de entrar en la Sala.

**Es mejor que nada** – el chico dio un par de zancadas y se detuvo un instante antes de alcanzar la mano de Hermione.

**¿Vas a tocar a una sangre sucia?** – escupió ella

Diez pasos y McGonagall haría su aparición.

**No, voy a salvarte el culo***

Algo iluminó el pasillo. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que Malfoy tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo y encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Hermione había dado un paso atrás y tal como había predicho el chico la puerta se había desvanecido con él dentro.

**¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Sabe cuáles son las reglas** – la profesora McGonagall acercó su varita iluminada al rostro de Hermione quien puso su cara más inocente.

**Estoy haciendo mi turno de rondas, profesora.** – mintió rápidamente, quizás podría convencerla haciendo alusión a su despiste y su amor por la asignatura de Transformaciones. – **Ron debe andar por el pasillo paralelo**.

**No, no lo está. La casa Ravenclaw es la encarga de vigilar hoy.**

**No, pero eso es imposible. Mañana voy a entregarle la composición que usted mandó como tarea en Transformaciones: "Cómo crear pulgas a partir de grapas y no sufrir un picor intenso en el intento". Y lo hago porque es viernes, en consecuencia hoy es jueves y me toca ronda nocturna. **– Hermione hizo como que pensaba detenidamente mientras llevaba los brazos detrás de la espalda y cruzaba los dedos – **Me ha costado algo terminarla, quise añadir más pero sobrepasaba los diez pergaminos…**

La profesora McGonagall dudó un instante y miró por detrás de Hermione, ésta se volvió nerviosa. Luego la directora de Hogwarts volvió a mirar a la chica con desconfianza. Hermione casi creía ver cómo aquella mujer mascaba sus palabras, las valoraba y por fin se convencía así misma de que la mejor de sus alumnas decía la verdad.

**Querida srta. Granger, trabaja usted demasiado y obviamente ésto hace mella en su día a día. Hoy es viernes, es decir, sábado…** - algún reloj de Hogwarts dio las dos de la mañana.

La chica Griffyndor se esforzó por poner cara de consternación y luego hizo como que caía en la cuenta. McGonagall por su parte, negó con la cabeza y atrajo a Hermione amistosamente hacia ella. La condujo de nuevo a la torre de Griffyndor mientras daba a la chica algunas recomendaciones sobre la memoria y los rabitos de pasa*1.

Pero Malfoy no pudo escuchar nada más por mucho que apretó su oreja contra la puerta. Tanto él como Hermione tenían el corazón en la boca, un desafío pendiente y una misma pregunta en el aire…

_¿Quién salvó a quién? _

_*****__**salvar el culo:**__** sacar de problemas a alguien. Pongo la aclaración para los que no lo pillen (yo no lo pillé la primera vez que me lo dijeron xDxD)**_

_*****__**1**__**rabitos de pasa**__**: dicen que son buenos para tener una gran memoria. Y pongo la aclaración porque me los han recomendado cientos y cientos de veces xD.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Enséñame

Lectores.

Mis más sinceras disculpar por la tardanza. Pero a mi favor diré que me retuvieron dos extraordinarias semanas lejos del mundo, sin nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tuve que pensar… ¡de vacaciones! Genial. Vengo fresca y con ganas de escribir!

Para los que aún siguen la historia, mañana subiré otro capítulo ^^ (ya sé el final juasjuasjuas)

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios (me animan a seguir*)

Saludos de vainilla!¨

**Capítulo 6. Enséñame**

Hermione no salió de su habitación en todo el fin de semana, o eso pensaron Harry y Ron pues la chica se escabullía cada madrugada al comedor en busca de provisiones: no solo de libros vive el hombre. Los elfos la trataban como a la mejor persona de éste mundo y siempre estaban dispuestos a socorrer su hambre con unos manjares tan exquisitos que alguien calificaría como orgásmicos. Eran increíbles aquellas criaturas cabezonas de poco pelo, o tenían un talento increíble para la cocina. Al final Ron iba a tener razón y Hermione algún día descubriría que su tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo era elfo, o se fugó con una elfa en su juventud.

Lectura y comida, era lo único que necesitaba la Griffyndor para ser feliz. Pero igual el lunes estaba cada minuto más cerca y su paraíso personal desaparecería con el comienzo de clases. Cómo esperaba ése momento. Primero porque tendría que ver a McGonagall y fingir un poco más su inocencia; segundo porque durante el fin de semana se le habían ocurrido un par de títulos que estaría bien adquirir de la biblioteca; tercero porque, pese a que sus amigos y ella no habían hecho las paces, Hermione, en su fuero interno, deseaba poder hablar con ellos de nuevo, y cuarto y último porque vería a Draco Malfoy.

Podía poner mil excusas en su lista personal con tal de mantener a Malfoy en el último puesto. ¿Reconocer que era el único motivo que la hacía desear y a la vez temer la llegada del lunes? …Jamás.

El nombre de Draco Malfoy retumbaba en su cabeza. Esperaba verlo, quería verlo…No. Ansiaba verlo. Tenían un duelo pendiente y no sería ella la que perdiese. Ésta vez su florete la acompañaría y no quedaría ridículamente mal ante su oponente.

Hermione hizo los libros a un lado en su cama, se acercó a su baúl y sacó su espada. La limpió por tercera vez en el día e hizo un par de movimientos frente al espejo. Se sentía extraordinariamente bien empuñando su filo, se sentía fuerte. Imaginó que era una heroína legendaria que iba a salvar al mundo de una fuerza misteriosa, quizás como la que ahora atemorizaba a la Comunidad Mágica, quizás como lo hizo Harry Potter en su día. Sonrió. Era un poco estúpido pensar que un arma como aquella la hacía poderosa, o protegida. Su varita era muchísimo más útil que el florete y, aunque no lo reconocería ante nadie, esperaba que su palabra la defendiera aún más. Pero volvió a empuñar la espada y la blandió en el aire sonriendo.

..

Y llegó el lunes. Los pasillos se inundaron de alumnos remolones que arrastraban los pies hasta el comedor para dar con algo que llevarse a la boca. Muchos ponían sus esperanzas en que el zumo de naranja los espabilase y de esta manera pudieran soportar una nueva semana. Otros añoraban sus camas vacías (y otros sus camas llenas) y casi eran arrastrados por sus compañeros y amigos. Nadie se extrañaba al escuchar gritos y lastimeros sollozos. Y otros simplemente necesitaban un café para ser personas.

**Hermione **– Harry soltó el nombre de repente, mientras él y Ron caminaban. El rugido de sus tripas hacía de banda sonora a su conversación.

**Harry, no empieces por favor. **– Pero Ron no se asombró y enseguida arremetió contra su amigo.

**Tenemos que decírselo. Cuando se entere no querrá volver a hablarnos en su vida… **- las súplicas de Harry eran algo exageradas.

**Ése es su problema **– Ron se cruzó de brazos y evitó la mirada.

**Por favor Ron, también es su problema si anda o no anda batiéndose por ahí. Además ahora me dirás que no la echas de menos…**

**Pues sí, te lo digo… **- Ron se hizo el digno alzando la cabeza y Harry no pudo reprimir una risita.

**Deja de engañarte. Hermione es feliz con su espada, no haría daño a una mosca y sabe defenderse solita, ¿por qué no, simplemente, dejamos que se divierta?**

**¿Aunque sea con un Malfoy? Ni lo sueñes, Potter**

**¿Potter? **– una voz que arrastraba las palabras los sorprendió por detrás. Malfoy caminaba con paso decidido en la misma dirección que ellos. No se detuvo ni los miró pero añadió algo más antes de perderse entre la muchedumbre – **¿Ni tus amigos soportan tu nombre?**

Ron hizo ademán de seguir al rubio para darle su merecido y Harry, conteniéndose, agarró la capa de su amigo por detrás y lo retuvo. Malfoy era odioso, en eso estaban de acuerdo, pero Harry no estaba para peleas, antes necesitaba un café.

**Acabaré con esa serpiente, lo juro. En la próxima clase de esgrima me ofreceré como contrincante y acabaré con él**

Ron aún maldecía al Slytherin cuando él y Harry alcanzaron su mesa. Como si de un hijo se tratase, Harry condujo a Ron hasta un hueco libre y lo sentó, luego tomó un par de tazas y se dispuso a servir el desayuno, los elfos lo hacían pero a Harry le encantaba matizar su trabajo.

**Si quieres evitarme un disgusto, no lo hagas** – Ginny hizo su aparición, se puso detrás de Harry y cariñosamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste sonrió y tomó una tercera taza para Ginny. - **¿Qué tal la noche, honey? **

**Si quieres evitarte un disgusto, no llames "honey" a Harry en mi presencia** – rechazó Ron con aspavientos.

**Larga, pero al fin di con el ingrediente secreto para la tarea de Pociones – **Harry hizo caso omiso al comentario. - **¿Dos de azúcar? **- Ginny asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco y Harry le acercó la taza pero Ron abstraído en sus pensamientos la interceptó.

**¿Y Hermione? ¿Sigue sin bajar? – **se atrevió Ginny a preguntar. Esta vez fue Harry el que asintió muy a su pesar. – **Tranquilos, es lunes y Hermione es incapaz de perderse una clase.**

Harry sonrió con debilidad a juzgar por Ginny pero tomó asiento y alcanzó "El Profeta" que mostraba una gran fotografía del Ministro de Magia re-inaugurando un campo de quidditch junto algunos jugadores del equipo nacional. Según rezaba el titular, el estadio había sido literalmente arrasado por los mortífagos, y su reconstrucción había supuesto más tiempo de lo previsto: un par de días. Harry bufó, era increíble pero la magia aún era capaz de sorprenderle. Tres líneas y un anuncio de varitas de regaliz más abajo, algo captó la atención del muchacho.

_**Buscando a Jack**_

_Este letal mortífago, Jack Capeller a quien se le atribuyen 139 asesinatos, sigue hoy en paradero desconocido. ¿A alguien le importa? Servidor tiene la respuesta: No. Pero lo cierto es que sus huesos no se localizan en ninguna parte. Investigaciones, persecuciones, interrogatorios… no han servido de nada a la hora de atar cabos sueltos en la caída de Voldemort. Como Capeller son otros cuatro los mortífagos desaparecidos. ¿Acaso tenían los fieles del lado oscuro algún plan de huída? ¿Preparaban un motín contra Voldemort y volaron antes de verle caer? ¿Sospechaban que el fin de su líder estaba cerca y reorganizaron su escuadrón de sangre? No estamos seguros, y amigos, en la inseguridad está el miedo. Por eso, permítanme frivolizar en estas líneas y decirles: busquemos a Jack. Si su cabeza sigue pensando, nuestras vidas están en peligro: Voldemort era único, poderoso y letal pero mortífagos…eran, perdón, son muchos._

La noticia se extendía un par de párrafos más pero era evidente que el redactor de "El Profeta" no tenía constancia de su existencia, si no, jamás hubiese permitido su publicación. Harry alzó la mirada y se encontró con Ginny.

**Estúpido Malfoy – **Ron seguía mascullando. Una taza se rompió una mesa más allá.

…

Hermione saltaba los escalones de dos en dos, se había perdido el desayuno. Por alguna extraña razón el hechizo despertador había decidió no funcionar y la chica se había quedado dormida. Tan pronto como escapó de la Sala Común se topó con la profesora McGonagall.

**¡Srta. Granger!** – la profesora lanzó un grito agudo.

**Profesora McGonagall, disculpe pero llego tarde a Pociones.** – Hermione agachó la cabeza y re-emprendió la marcha – **Con permiso.**

**Querida** – McGonagall no se inmutó pero alzó la voz para hacerse oír. Su alumna se volvió de inmediato. – **Lo cierto es que la estaba esperando.** – Hermione alzó las cejas – **Como sabes, éste es un año peculiar. Tenemos unos cien estudiantes extra con todo lo que eso supone: clases, ejercicios, exámenes…y los profesores, para serle sincera, no damos abasto. Además hay que añadir algunas nuevas empresas como las Clases de Esgrima o el Taller de Invisibilidad…En fin qué voy a contarle. **

McGonagall negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, hizo una seña a Hermione para que la siguiera y ésta obediente se hizo eco de sus pasos. ¿Hasta dónde querría llegar la profesora?

**El viernes hubo reunión de profesores y todos coincidimos en delegar algunas de nuestras funciones. Obviamente no exámenes ni calificaciones pero si ciertas clases, tareas... **

**¿Tendremos nuevos profesores? **– Hermione se interesó.

**Desgraciadamente los fondos de Hogwarts, aunque resueltos, no dan para contratar más personal.** – Hermione hizo un gesto de incredulidad – **Está bien, está bien, es imposible ocultar nada a la alumna más brillante del colegio. **– La chica sonrió con timidez - **Hogwarts puede permitirse hasta diez torres nuevas si fuera preciso, el problema está en la desconfianza. Es algo que aún se palpa en el ambiente. Desde la caída de** – McGonagall tosió – **Voldemort, las cosas se están arreglando pero con pies de plomo…Son muy pocos los que no se han visto afectados por los mortífagos o por el propio Señor Tenebroso. Y no sé si ha llegado a sus oídos pero está habiendo desapariciones. Voldemort ha caído pero nadie confía en nadie aún. Necesitamos tiempo.**

**Profesora, ¿qué quiere decir?**

**Si, querida. Temo desviarme a temas que, quizás no sean de su incumbencia, está claro que su prioridad es ahora la de cualquier joven de su edad. **– McGonagall volvió a toser y Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ambas se encontraban en el que había sido el despacho de Dumbledore. – **Hemos decidido formar una especie de claustro de jóvenes tutores. No ponga esa cara srta. Granger. Le explico. Usted está en 8º, por así decirlo, prácticamente ha completado su formación y se ha enfrentado a situaciones extraordinarias…Hay más alumnos en su situación, algunos de 7º, incluso de 6º. Lo que quiero decir es que usted y estos estudiantes han sido escogidos para enseñar a los jóvenes de 1º.**

**¿Quiere que actuemos como profesores?**

**No, quiero que enseñen como alumnos. Serán, como he dicho antes, algunas clases, ejercicios, prácticas…Nada de gran responsabilidad.**

**Pero, ¿es adecuado? Quiero decir, ¿no merecen los alumnos de primer curso verdaderos profesores cualificados?**

**Me consta que está usted muy cualificada para el puesto, y esto, obviamente estará respaldado en su expediente, como una especie de prácticas extraordinarias. De hecho está acordado con el Magisterio de Magia.**

**Entiendo, ¿y mi situación, la situación de los alumnos escogidos?**

**Asistirán ustedes a todas las clases esenciales y contarán con el apoyo del profesorado y si en algún momento se ven sobrepasados por las circunstancias, volverán a ser alumnos normales, es decir, simplemente alumnos. **– McGonagall se revolvió nerviosa en su silla.

**¿Está esperando una respuesta?**

**Querida, el proyecto no estará en marcha a no ser que usted lo apruebe, al fin y al cabo es el 50% de esta posibilidad. ¿Qué le parece?**

**Es… **- Hermione pensó un instante -** ¿Podría continuar con las clases de esgrima?**

**Pero por supuesto. Dejaría usted de asistir a aquellas clases que ya ha superado.**

**Entonces me parece razonable y una experiencia interesante. **

**Excelente. Queda todo listo entonces, empezará el lunes.**

**¿Ya? Es decir, gracias por su confianza… **- De repente Hermione se sobrecogió pero McGonagall sonrió complacida.

**Pasese el jueves a primera hora por acá. Miraremos el contrato y le haré entrega del horario y la situación en general.**

**¿El contrato?**

**Srta. Granger ¿no pensaría usted que trabajaría sin remuneración alguna? No será igual a la de un profesor pero será un saldo. **– la profesora miraba a su alumna por encima de sus gafas.

**Gracias, creo**. – Hermione casi se estaba levantando cuando McGonagall le hizo una señal para que volviera a su asiento.

**¿Le importaría ayudarme hoy con el papeleo y demás? **

…

**¿Es lunes y Hermione no se perdería una clase? **- Harry lanzó la pregunta con un resabio sarcástico. Él y Ron caminaban una vez más por los pasillos rumbo al comedor.

El día había sido excesivamente largo y la chica no había aparecido por ninguna parte. ¿Y si se había enterado? Harry empezaba a temer seriamente en la situación en la que él y sus amigos se encontraban. Hermione tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse, pero Ron tenía todo el derecho del mundo a preocuparse. ¿O no?

Se cruzaron con un grupo de Slytherin. Malfoy no estaba entre ellos. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba, Malfoy tampoco se había dejado ver después del incidente de aquella mañana. Harry se alarmó. Estaba casi seguro de que Malfoy y Hermione se habían vuelto a ver. Quizás para acabar lo que empezaron aquella noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, quizás para tirarse de los pelos a golpe de palabrazos. Quizás….¿Lo habría notado Ron? El chico lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su pelirrojo amigo.

**Estúpido Malfoy**

Para desgracia de muchos, Ron lo había notado.


	7. Chapter 7 Posición de guardia

Lectores! Creo que me he dejado llevar un poco…¡no sé como saldrán de ésta! xDxD ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Os mola? Uhm no estoy muy segura de este capi.

En fin…gracias mil por los comentarios (en serio ^^)

Saludos de vainilla!^^

**Capítulo 7. Posición de guardia**

El miércoles las nubes se adueñaron de Hogwarts. No había llovido pero la amenaza de hacerlo tomaba a cada instante mayor fuerza.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada mientras se dirigían nerviosos al campo de quidditch. Ninguno hablaba pero no hacía falta. Desde el viernes Hermione no había aparecido, sabían que se escondía en algún rincón de su habitación pero no la habían visto en ningún momento, a ninguna hora, nunca. Desde hacía ya 4 días. ¿Cómo estaba? Era todo un misterio. ¿Seguiría dolida? La lluvia diría. Y ahora ambos aguardaban la prueba final: se enfrentaban a la primera clase de esgrima desde que la chica se sumiese en soledad; si ella no aparecía, Harry y Ron conocerían la magnitud de su enfado.

**Fue solo una advertencia** – Ron fue el primero en quebrar el silencio. - **Cuando dijimos a Hermione que dejara a Malfoy en paz. Fue solo una advertencia** – repitió.

Harry permaneció en silencio. En su fuero interno sabía que Ron había sido duro con su amiga y que su preocupación por ella le había hecho traspasar el límite. Pero también sabía que Hermione había reaccionado de manera exagerada. ¿4 días sin dirigirles la palabra? Demasiado hasta para una chica del calibre de Hermione. Así que Harry estaba determinado a callar y de este modo no dar la razón a ninguno de sus dos amigos. Por otro lado, guardaba la esperanza de que la chica apareciese y los sonriese de oreja a oreja con un "He estado ocupada, lo siento". Se acabaría casi todo: el enfado, los refunfuños de Ron, incluso su empeño en darle a Malfoy su merecido…Todo.

**He estado ocupada** – Harry tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de creerlo. Hermione había aparecido detrás de ellos; contenta, feliz.

**Te falta el "lo siento"** – respondió Harry sin pensar.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y antes de que pudiese contestar McGonagall llamó a los alumnos al centro del campo.

**¡Estudiantes! Chicos… ¡chicos!** – los grititos agudos de la profesora casi pasaban desapercibidos – **Longbottom por acá. Coja eso… ¡No! ¡No deje el florete ahí!**

Harry, Ron y Hermione también se acercaron. El entusiasmo de la chica casi daba miedo, desenvainaba nerviosa su espada y la volvía a envainar. A lo mejor hacía un par de movimientos y luego ponía cara de disgusto y los repetía, o a lo mejor se quedaba quieta un instante y cuando menos se esperaba blandía su espada en el viento con furia. Unas palmadas la hicieron recobrar algo de cordura.

**Está bien, atended.** – McGonagall se empeñaba en hacerse oír - **¡, por favor!** **Espero que todos hayan practicado un poco; si no, tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo durante la clase. **– la directora miró al cielo preocupada. Sin duda llovería - **¡Posición de guardia! **– gritó - **Estupendo. Esa mano algo más arriba, Potter.**

Harry se tambaleó un instante mientras McGonagall paseaba a su lado. Ron rió a su lado y Hermione ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba demasiado concentrada en la espada. Observó el filo y lo inclinó levemente. Increíble. Brillante. Frágil. Letal…Entonces le vio. Justo detrás. Con una perfecta postura, Draco Malfoy se erguía orgulloso hacía un invisible oponente. La chica movió nerviosa el florete y la imagen del rubio Slytherin desapareció.

**Excelente. Descansad.** – la profesora miró a cada uno de sus alumnos y volvió a hablar – **Haremos duelos, como la semana pasada. ¡No refunfuñe Longbottom! El Taller de Invisibilidad estaba disponible si deseaba usted una práctica más tranquila… **- entonces McGonagall sacó una hoja de pergamino de su capa y entornó su mirada - **Leeré las parejas: Abott con… Deelan ¡vamos, no tenemos todo el día! ; Butter con…**

McGonagall continuó emparejando a sus alumnos y el revuelo se hizo eco en el campo de quidditch. Ron aprovechó para acercarse a Harry y la aparente calmada Hermione.

**Y, ¿cómo has estado?** – preguntó haciendo como que nada había pasado. Hermione le miró por primera vez en 4 días y tragó saliva.

**Tengo algo que contaros. **– dijo ella como respuesta.

**Thomas con Brown, si Brown…. **–

**¿Más sorpresitas?** – Ron puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Harry por su parte sintió la respuesta más que Hermione; porque si las cosas estaban tensas, Ron acababa de dar un golpe maestro para empeorarlas. La chica se volvió desconcertada.

**¡Weasly! ¡¡Weasly!! **– McGonagall se desgañitaba intentando llamar la atención de Ron – **Póngase acá con Zabini**

El pelirrojo se volvió indignado y como si mover los pies fuera la tarea más complicada e insoportable del mundo deambuló hasta su oponente. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y luego se dirigió a Harry quien se encogió de hombros.

**Granger con… **- cuando McGonagall pronunció su apellido el silencio brilló en los alrededores de Hogwarts. Todos sabían el nombre del contrincante de la chica y todos contenían el aliento cada vez que ambos se batían. – **Potter**

**¿Potter? **– el desconcierto se saboreó en la voz de Draco Malfoy. Algunos rieron, pero la mayoría no se atrevió a respirar.

**Si, sr. Malfoy. ¿Alguna objeción? **– la profesora respondió con seguridad. Había temido ese momento. Granger y Malfoy. Malfoy y Granger. Debía ser así. De otra manera ninguno de los dos encontraría un rival a su nivel. De otra manera, nadie ofrecería un combate emocionante. Tomó aire y mantuvo la mirada del Slytherin.

**No **– Harry se adelantó al rubio.

Y nadie supo quien clavaba los ojos con mayor inquina en la nuca negra azabache, si un dolido Malfoy o una desconcertada Granger.

…

La clase acabó unos minutos antes de lo esperado: Neville se había desmayado a punta de florete y McGonagall acusando al tiempo dio por terminada la jornada y desapareció llevándose al chico por los aires. No habían todavía empezado a recoger sus cosas cuando Malfoy se plantó ante Harry con un humor de perros.

**¿A qué ha venido eso, Potter?**

**¿A qué ha venido qué, Malfoy? **– Harry aparentó mantener la calma. No se volvió.

**Granger y yo siempre nos enfrentamos en duelo. Es mi rival. **– el rubio más que arrastrar las palabras las devoraba.

**A lo mejor es hora de que las cosas cambien **– ahora si Harry viró a favor de Malfoy.

**¿Qué soy qué? **– Hermione se ocultaba detrás de Harry

**¡Cállate Malfoy! **– Ron gritó haciéndose partícipe de la pelea.

**¡¡Ron!!**

**Cállate tú, comadreja. **– Malfoy no se giró hacia el pelirrojo, seguía con la miraba fija en Harry – **¡Ni siquiera deberías estar en esta clase! Dime, ¿cómo han podido pagar tus padres ese florete? **

**Por lo menos tengo padres. ¿Dónde están los tuyos? ¿Dónde? ¿En la cárcel o muertos? Acláranos la situación oficial, por favor.**

**Ron **– Harry masculló el nombre. Era un golpe bajo el mentar a los padres de Malfoy. No se mezclaban padres muertos en peleas de colegio, él lo sabía muy bien.

**Cállate Weasly**

**¿O qué? Vas por ahí haciéndote el gallito pero nunca te mojas las manos… ¿Sabes lo que eres? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes? Eres un cobarde.**

**¡Ron! **– Harry y Hermione gritaron a la vez.

**Repite eso.**

**Cobarde.**

**Déjalo Ron. No merece la pena **– Harry intentaba calmar los ánimos. Sabía que su amigo no se estaba comportando bien.

**¡No! Eliges a Hermione, para no tener oponentes mejores. ¿Sabes por qué? **

**Nadie decide por mí, Ron. **–Hermione intentó defenderse. **- ¿Qué intentas hacer?**

**¿Sabes por qué? Porque acabarán contigo, como hicieron con tus padres. – **pero Ron la ignoró y marcó sus palabras con un desprecio digno del propio Severus Snape.

Malfoy y el pelirrojo se mantuvieron la mirada. A su alrededor los alumnos habían formado un corrillo. Nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer, la situación era más que tensa y Malfoy tenía los dados pero carecía de la oportunidad para lanzarlos.

**¿Ahora te callas? ¡¡Cobarde!! Entérate, no vales nada. **– Ron atacó de nuevo, parecía fuera de sí.A cada palabra su mandíbula sobresalía una milésima más **– Nada. ¡Vamos! Ten dignidad y defiéndete. ¡Enfréntate a mí!**

Ron esperó. Su respiración era entrecortada y su rostro estaba tan encendido como su cabello. Harry se adelantó y le tomó por los hombros pero el pelirrojo se desembarazó con un violento movimiento.

Malfoy lo miró un segundo más en un gesto indescifrable. Y para sorpresa de todos, recogió su florete y se marchó. Voló con el viento tan despacio que las nubes tuvieron tiempo de dar la vuelta al mundo y regresar a Hogwarts para romper a tronar.

**¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¿Me oyes?** – Ron seguía gritando a la espalda de Malfoy - **¡¡No tienes agallas!!**

Y de nuevo el silencio. Casi todos observaban a Ron, cómo temblaba, las aletas de su nariz parecían tener vida propia y la sangre no circulaba más debajo de su pronunciada yugular. De no ser porque era imposible la cabeza le habría estallado hace mucho.

**Ron, ¿qué narices te pasa? **– Hermione enfrentó a su amigo.

**¿Qué te pasa a ti, Hermione? ¿No te ha maltratado lo suficiente el mini-mortífago ese durante los últimos 7 años? ¿No fue él el que casi mata a Dumbledore? **

**¿Qué te pasa? ¿Vamos a desenterrar ahora a Voldemort? Por favor, asume que estás celoso y no lleves esto a tales extremos. **– la chica contestó a pleno pulmón y Harry se calmó al ver la sonrisa sarcástica de Hermione.

**¿Celoso? Mira sí. Lo estaba, pero también estaba ciego. ¿En qué te estás convirtiendo?**

**En nada Ron. Solo son clases de esgrima. Solo es un hobby más, una diversión. Acéptalo.**

**¿Solo? Es un asesino. Un asesino con espada por si no te has dado cuenta. ¿Por qué te escapas con él por las noches? ¿Por qué si quiera le diriges la palabra? **– Ron no rebajaba el tono de su voz.

**¿Qué has dicho? ¿Fuiste tú el que le dijo a McGonagall que Malfoy y yo estábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Fuiste tú, Ron?**

**¿Qué? ¡Oh si! Claro, y volvería a hacerlo… Es un asesino, Hermione. Igual que sus padres **– repitió Ron - **¿Quieres formar parte de ello? ¿Quieres ser también tú una asesina?**

Hermione miro a Ron como si jamás antes le hubiese visto. Abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer su florete. Sintió como el aire le daba una bofetada y retrocedió un par de pasos.

**Vas por ahí jugando con él a las espaditas. **– Ron desvió la mirada, por primera vez algo menos ajeno a sus palabras y añadió - **Discúlpame si me preocupo por ti.**

**Escúchame Ron Weasly porque solo lo diré una vez.** – Hermione susurraba cada palabra con un ardor infinito – **Soy una asesina**. – el fuego se convirtió en un grito desesperado y la voz de Hermione quebró el aire con dolor **- ¡Si! ¡Maldita sea! A partir de ahora soy una asesina y tú has sido mi primera víctima. **

El cielo lanzó un bramido y hubo una carrera secreta. Una gota salada se atrevió a salir de los ojitos de Hermione y llevaba tanto dolor encima que tocó el suelo antes que el estruendo lluvioso que desde hacía horas se avecinaba.

**Porque a partir de ahora, y óyeme bien; para mí, estás muerto.**


	8. Chapter 8 Cruzados

Lectores! Gracias por los reviews (Laura Granger...me emocionaron tus palabras...en serio!!) Me gusta saber qué os va gustando y qué no ^^

Acá va otro capítulo y mañana habrá otro más (creo). Por cierto, el capítulo 10 es emotivo…me gustó muchísimo escribirlo!!!!

Saludos de vainilla!!

**Capítulo 8. Cruzados**

**Srta. Granger****. Excelente. ****Tan puntual como siempre. **– McGonagall sonreía de oreja a oreja - **¿Un té? Son las cinco.**

Hermione se adentró en el despacho de la directora. No estaba de humor, no después de la pelea que había tenido con sus amigos…y con Malfoy, de acuerdo. Pero tal y como habían acordado el lunes pasado, la chica acudía al despacho para firmar el contrato que la convertiría en profesora, o tutora. Lo que Hermione no se imaginaba es que todo el profesorado estaría presente en la reunión.

**Una alumna brillante. Sí, señor. **– el profesor Binns se hizo notar.

**Hermione, querida, toma asiento **– la profesora Sprout dio un par de palmaditas a la silla que tenía a su lado. – **No seas tímida. Al fin y al cabo en nada serás uno de nosotros.**

La Gryffindor no sabía si sentir emoción o náuseas ante la perspectiva de ser "uno de ellos", pero aceptó educada el lugar ofrecido. La profesora McGonagall le dio una taza de té y Flitwick la atosigó con una bandeja de pastas. Hermione rió nerviosa. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o todos le estaban haciendo la pelota?

**Querida. Vayamos al quid de la cuestión**. – para sorpresa de Hermione no fue la directora quien habló sino Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomía – **A partir de ahora será usted profesora de Transformaciones de los alumnos de primer curso.**

Se formó un revuelo en todo el despacho. Los profesores cuchicheaban entre sí, y los había incluso que lanzaban grititos de emoción. Parecían chiquillos con zapatos nuevos y Hermione se sonrió ante dicha actitud.

**Tendrá los privilegios de un profesor pero las obligaciones de un alumno.** – la profesora la miró un instante y luego volvió sus ojos a un pergamino extensísimo que sostenía entre sus manos. – **Impartirá clases, mandará ejercicios, convocará prácticas y llegado el caso evaluará.**

**Pero, usted dijo que las calificaciones y notas serían cosa de verdaderos profesores** – Hermione intentó protestar volviéndose hacia McGonagall.

**Lo sé, querida**. – respondió ella con calma – **Es cuestión de protocolo, seguramente me encargue del tema de las calificaciones personalmente pero llegado el caso…**

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Algo le sonaba realmente extraño en todo aquel asunto de jugar a ser profesores y demás. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encontraban el resto de los escogidos?

**Tendrá derecho a recibir clases particulares, incluso a permanecer en Hogwarts durante el verano o a realizar exámenes extraordinarios con el fin de que su formación concluya como la de cualquier alumno de su curso.** – Sinistra no dio tregua a su perorata – **Estas prácticas constarán en su expediente y se valorarán como puntos positivos a la hora de acceder a la Universidad Mágica que escoja o le sea adjudicada.**

**¿Quiere decir que aumentarán mis posibilidades de entrar en Moxford, la Universidad Mágica de mayor nivel de toda Inglaterra?** – Hermione contuvo la respiración y la profesora Sprout asintió complacida. Algo en el interior de la chica se revolvió emocionado.

**Será habilitado un salón para uso exclusivo del tutorado. Así, le será asignada una habitación independiente a su Sala Común, así como un despacho para sus quehaceres personales. **

**Aquí tiene el cartucho de pergaminos con su horario, el programa de la asignatura y los objetivos que se plantean**. – McGonagall tomó la palabra. – **A groso modo es lo que necesita saber. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Si. ¿Quiénes serán mis compañeros de tutorado? **

**Potter, Longbottom…** - McGonagall entonaba los nombres con voz cantarina.

**¿Neville?**

**Por increíble que parezca, srta Granger, el sr. Longbottom goza de unas excelentes aptitudes para desempeñar el cargo de tutor de Herbología.** – Sprout se adelantó a la directora.

**Es cierto Pompona. También estarán con usted Stephen Cornfoot, Luna Lovegood, Ernie McMillian y Draco Malfoy.**

**¿Malfoy?**

**Malfoy. **– la directora esperó paciente. Estaba al tanto del asunto Malfoy-Granger-Weasley. Solo quería lo mejor para Hermione. - **Y ahora querida, pasa a la mesa para firmar…**

…

Harry se encontraba delante del que había sido el despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba recostado en la pared, semioculto detrás de la estatua de Armando Dippet, un antiguo director de Hogwarts. Leía tranquilamente su ejemplar de "Criaturas Mágicas" mientras Ginny le acariciaba el pelo recostada junto a él.

**¿No fue Hermione la que besó a mi hermano? **– Harry miró a Ginny con cara de "  
¿a qué viene esto ahora?"

**Sí, pero fue tu hermano el que dejó a Hermione **– no obstante contestó y volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

**Pero fue una ruptura amistosa. Estaban bien antes de esas malditas clases de esgrima…**

Ginny dejó el tema en el aire pensando en sabe Melchor qué. Pero Harry sintió que su mano volvía a acariciarle, de manera que no se preocupó.

**¿Tienes planes para mañana por la noche?** – Harry no apartó la vista del libro.

**Si. Luna, Colin y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade. Queremos hacer algunas compras para Navidad** – el tono de voz de Ginny pareció alterado un segundo, el chico la miró.

**¿Tan pronto?**

**¿No querrás quedarte sin regalo?** – la chica le robó un beso y Harry rechazó definitivamente el libro que tenía entre manos. ¿Quién podía leer con semejante obra delante suya?

**Está bien. ¿Y el sábado?**

**Clases particulares**

**¿Otra vez? ¡Yo puedo darte clases particulares…de cualquier cosa!** – bromeó él y se volvió hacia la chica arrancándole unas preciosas carcajadas a golpe de cosquillas - **¿Domingo?**

**Trabajo para Sprout **– respondió rápidamente ella intentando incorporarse.

**No fastidies** – Harry rechazó a su novia como había hecho segundos antes con el libro, y la miró directamente a los ojos - **¿Me estás esquivando?**

A la pelirroja no le dio tiempo a contestar pues la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió con un fuerte estruendo. Hermione apareció tras ella y al mismo tiempo lo hicieron Ron y Malfoy, cada uno en un extremo diferente del pasillo al que daba la enorme puerta. Ninguno se miró y todos siguieron su camino: Hermione a la Sala Común pasando muy cerca de donde se encontraban Ginny y Harry; Ron hacia la cocina pisando el suelo que antes había sostenido a Malfoy; y el Slytherin, rumbo al despacho de McGonagall. Ninguno se miró. Pero en un instante los tres se cruzaron. Cuán distintas fueron sus reacciones. El color de la piel de Ron adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello, Malfoy se sonrió con una debilidad casi imperceptible y Hermione cerró los ojos solo para abrirlos segundos después y comprobar que seguía caminando.

**¿Soy la única que cree que se **_**están**_** comportando como niños pequeños?** – preguntó una desesperada Ginny a su chico.

**Se **_**estaban**_** comportando como niños pequeños** – corrigió Harry que se levantó y siguió a Malfoy. También él, iba a ser tutor.

…

En la cocina los elfos hacían lo posible por satisfacer los deseos de Ron. Éste había irrumpido entre los fogones bramando que necesitaba una cerveza de mantequilla y asegurando que permanecería allí hasta que saciara su sed. Para suerte de todos los presentes, un ser cabezón y de color azulado había revuelto todos los rincones de la estancia buscando la ansiada bebida y por fin había dado con un par de barriles. Con voz chillona se acercó al pelirrojo y le sirvió una jarra. El chico se la bebió de un trago y reclamó pronto una segunda cerveza. Tan encolerizado estaba que no vio la figura alta y delgada que paseaba tras de él.

**¿No deberías estar en clase? **– preguntó una voz.

Ron se volvió y examinó al hombre que se erguía ante él. Nunca antes lo había visto. Era pálido, de pelo rojo, largo y espeso, y marcados pómulos. Los ojos, de un bronce intenso, parecían chispear en el rostro de aquel desconocido.

**¿No deberías volver de donde sea que te hayas escapado?** – para sorpresa de Ron, el desconocido rompió a reír.

**¿Qué hace un chico como tú desgañitándose por una cerveza de mantequilla?** – el hombre se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su desgastada capa.

**¿Qué te importa?** – Ron se volvió hacia su jarra.

**A mi nada, pero a tu directora creo que mucho. Si no quieres meterte en problemas…**

**¿Quién eres?** – el chico se enfadó, se levantó de golpe y se acercó todo lo que pudo a aquel bichejo, señalándole amenazadoramente. ¿Quién se había creído? - **¿Qué haces en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo has entrado?**

**Cuánta pregunta…** - vaciló él divertido.

**¿Te hace gracia? Vale, vamos a ver a la directora… ¿Cuál de los dos se reirá más? ¿Yo, que vine a la cocina a por algo de beber o tú, un desconocido que asalta Hogwarts y se infiltra en sus pasillo amenazando a alumnos? **– los ojos de Ron se salían de sus órbitas.

**Pero chico, cuánto rencor esconden tus palabras **

Se acabó. Ron apretó sus dientes, tembló un instante y acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo al señor que tenía delante. Y éste, asombrando a Ron una vez más, se rió.

**¿Qué diablos te pasa? Acabo de atizarte**

**¿Qué te pasa a ti Ron? ¿Vas a empezar a ahogar tus penas en alcohol?**

**Haré lo que me dé la gana **– repuso el joven.

**¿Beber para olvidar? La misma historia de siempre.** - el desconocido negó con la cabeza y por primera vez en toda la conversación adquirió un gesto de seriedad.

**¡No estoy bebiendo para olvidar! **– Ron gritó enfurecido. Los elfos hacía rato que habían desaparecido dejándolo solo. - **¡¡No tienes ni idea de nada!!**

**Como quieras. De todas maneras cuando ocurra lo contrario, sabrás dónde encontrarme. **

Ron le miró con cara de confusión, de indignación y de malestar.

**Cuando olvides para beber**, **quiero decir.** – fue acabar estas palabras y el pelirrojo de aspecto enfermizo desapareció en el aire.


	9. Chapter 9 Primeras reacciones

Hola! Sé que el último capítulo fue algo insulso y este no mejora mucho! Pero os prometo un capítulo 10...bonito xDxD

Así que ahí va más…

Otra vez (y no me cansaré) Gracias por los comentarios!!!

Saludos de vainilla

**Capítulo 9. Primeras reacciones**

**¡¡Explosión!! En el Ministerio de Magia ¡¡Explosión!!** – Luna Lovegood corría de allá para acá por todo el Gran Comedor. Agitaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión congelada.

El periódico había llegado temprano, muy temprano para ser sinceros. Y en primera plana no había nada alarmante: el Ministro de Magia sonreía a un grupo de periodistas mientras comentaba algo relacionado con la bolsa de Nueva York. Sin embargo para Luna Lovegood el periódico traía cierto suplemento. Su padre tenía la costumbre de incluir en la correspondencia de su hija una hoja con las noticias extraoficiales, por así decirlo.

**¡Luna!** – en cuanto Harry entró en el Gran Comedor y vio el panorama, salió corriendo en dirección a la chica. La atrapó por detrás un instante antes de que la alocada Ravenclaw subiese a la tarima del profesorado - **¡Luna! Estás poniendo a todo el mundo nervioso. ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**Harry, es cierto. Tienes que creerme **– los susurros eran tan rápidos que a Harry le resultaba difícil comprenderlos – **Ha habido una explosión en el Ministerio de Magia. La tarde de la esgrima.**

**¿La tarde de la esgrima? **– el chico se sintió contrariado.

**Cuando Weasley, Granger y tú os peleasteis con Draco. **

**No fue exactamente así **– Harry masculló con impaciencia ¿porqué Luna empleaba los apellidos para dirigirse a sus amigos y sin embargo utilizaba el nombre de pila de su segundo archi-enemigo? Quizás nunca comprendiese a aquella muchacha -** ¿Puedes confirmar lo del Ministerio?**

**Claro que si **– respondió ella con los ojos más abiertos si cabe. Luna le entregó el panfleto con la información – **Habla con el Sr. Weasley, él trabaja para el Ministerio ¿no? Habrá oído algo.**

**.**

**Se nos fue de las manos **– alguien hablaba agitadamente pero Hermione era incapaz de descubrir quién.

La chica se dirigía al despacho de McGonagall por tercera vez en el día, qué cansino le resultaba ya el camino. Iba distraída, quitándole un hilito a la capa, cuando escuchó unas voces apresuradas. Normalmente no se pararía a espiar, pero qué narices, desde que Harry, Ron y ella habían "cortado" oficialmente, se aburría más que una ostra. Solo pensaba en sus tutorías, los exámenes, las desapariciones…y Draco Malfoy. Así que Hermione disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos y contuvo el aliento. Quizás solo era un alumno preocupado por su última borrachera…No. Esa voz no pertenecía al colegio. Le resultaba vagamente familiar pero a su cerebro le faltaban datos. Lo intentó una vez más. Imposible. Debía acercarse un poco más, torcer una esquina, para vislumbrar a aquel asustado charlatán y resolver el misterio. Se apoyó en el margen de la pared pero no se dejó ver.

**No, no. Un pequeño contratiempo, es todo **– la cara de la chica se convirtió en un poema. ¿Era Trelowney la que contestaba? Vaya, vaya. Así que en la vida de Trelowney había un hombre. ¿Quién lo diría? La Gryffindor rió por lo bajo - **Estamos listos para dar el siguiente… ¡Shh! He oído algo.**

**¿Qué-? **– la voz masculina se cortó en el aire.

Mierda. Las voces habían disminuido considerablemente su volumen. Seguro que la habían escuchado. Se acabó la diversión. Hermione era incapaz de oír nada. Qué narices. Lo pensó un instante y se balanceó hacia delante con tal mal acierto que tropezó y al incorporarse quedó a la vista de los misteriosos interlocutores.

**¡Hermione! **– gritó el pelirrojo.

**¡Sr. Weasley! **– exclamó Hermione casi tan sorprendida como él. Ya podía descartar la aventura amorosa como sospecha. ¿El Sr. Weasley y Trelowney? No. No. No.

Por favor.

**¿Cómo estás?** – el hombre aparentó calma pero no dio tiempo a que la chica contestara - **Oye, esto es una visita fugaz, así que ya sabes** – guiñó un ojo - **No le digas nada a Ronald. **

**Claro. Descuide** – de la garganta de Hermione salía un sonido entrecortado. Tosió. - **Soy una tumba…**

**Estupendo** – contestó más para sí que para los presentes - **Profesora Trelowney **– el Sr. Weasley inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, sonrió a Hermione y se marchó.

.

Harry salió corriendo segundos después de que la última clase concluyese. Llevaba todo el día intentando hablar con Ginny pero por algún extraño motivo la chica no aparecía. Cuando iba a darse por vencido y volver a la Sala Común para hablar con Ron (no quedaba otro remedio) vio un destello pelirrojo que le hizo prestar más atención y cuando las caderas de aquella figura se mecieron de ese modo, como solo ella sabía hacer; Harry la identificó y gritó su nombre.

**¡Ginny! **– ese baile pelirrojo pareció no escuchar la llamada de Harry - **¡¡Ginny!!**

Esta vez la chica se volvió y fingió una sonrisa. Harry lo notó pero estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía que decir que prefirió dejarlo pasar.

**Ginny, te he estado buscando ** – Harry tomó aire antes de continuar – **Ha ocurrido algo** – la expresión de Ginny cambió del cansancio a la preocupación. – **No te preocupes, no sé si es cierto o si ha pasado algo, por eso te necesitaba. ¿Puedes contactar con tu padre?**

**¿Con mi padre? Harry, ¿qué ha pasado? Me estás asustando… **- la voz de Ginny temblaba.

**Escucha. Luna dice que ha habido una explosión en el Ministerio pero en "El Profeta" no hay rastro de la noticia. Me preguntab- **

**¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre? **– interrogó la pelirroja.

**Tu padre está bien – **Hermione habló con una voz monótona. Informaría a Ginny de lo sucedido, pero que no se engañaran, seguía enfadada con Harry.

La pareja se volvió hacia la chica.

**Ha estado aquí **– se explicó la leona - **Me pidió que no os dijera nada. Hablaba con Trelowney cuando lo vi.**

**¿Dijo algo de la explosión? **– Harry disimuló la alegría que le producía escuchar a Hermione de nuevo.

**¿La del Ministerio? Escuché que Luna iba diciendo algo sobre una explosión**

**Si, ¿qué dijo mi padre? ¿Está bien? **– Ginny suplicó a la chica con la mirada, como si ésta tuviera el poder de salvar a su padre.

**Si. **– respondió la morena algo cohibida. -** De hecho, está más sano que nunca.**

**Voy a matar a Luna**

**.**

A Harry le dolía la cicatriz. Pero no se preocupó porque junto a aquel arañazo en forma de rayo la cabeza al completo le ardía. Corría otra vez por los pasillos del que, ahora, le resultaba el castillo más enorme de todo el mundo. Sentía sus sienes palpitando y aun con dificultad, no se detuvo.

**¡Luna!** – gritó en cuanto descubrió a la chica

**Ahora no, Harry.** – su albina melena se agitó en el aire. Luna caminaba deprisa y decidida. – **Los nargles tendrán que esperar, voy a la enfermería**

**Para** – Harry ignoró su comentario pero la siguió - **No ha habido ninguna explosión en el Ministerio.**

**¡Oh! Si. Te aseguro que si la ha habido** – repuso ella sin detenerse – **Y habrá más.**

**Hermione ha visto al Sr. Weasley y**- el chico trató de explicarse.

**¿Y qué? **

**Puede que tu padre no tenga tan buenos informadores como antes **– Harry arrugó la nariz y resopló, empezaba a enfadarse.

**Harry, las fuentes de mi padre son las fuentes de mi padre** – apremió el caminar.

Las gafas de Harry resbalaron por su nariz. El chico no intentó dar sentido a lo que acababa de decir Luna pero se esforzó por refutar la teoría de la no explosión.

**A Ginny casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando he mencionado la inexistente explosión **– Harry arremetió de nuevo. – **No puedes ir por ahí asustand**-

**El corazón de Ginny hizo bien en querer escapar** – sopló ella – **Todos deberíamos escapar…Y te lo repito ¡si ha habido explosión!**

**¿Puedes confirmar eso?** – la paciencia del chico llegó a su límite y las palabras escaparon de su boca como balas de fuego.

**No** – Luna se paró en seco y se volvió hacia Harry por primera vez en toda la conversación. Éste se sobrecogió al comprobar que aquella loquita tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas – **Pero Neville sí. Su abuela acaba de morir por culpa de la explosión.**


	10. Chapter 10 La noche de la esgrima

**Capítulo 10. La noche de la esgrima**

No había dejado de llover desde que el trío más famoso de todo Hogwarts se hubiera distanciado. La gente cuchicheaba a sus espaldas, y los mensajes con los últimos acontecimientos volaban, literalmente, por todo el castillo. Cualquier gesto, mirada o paso servía de base para una nueva teoría acerca de lo que había pasado aquella ya conocida como "La tarde de la esgrima". No había un solo alumno que no supiera del enfrentamiento que había provocado Malfoy y todo hay que decirlo, tampoco había un solo alumno cuyo rostro no se tornara en sorpresa cuando se enteraba de que el terrible y odioso Malfoy no había participado en la disputa más dolorosa. Hasta los profesores conocían la noticia y en consecuencia, las clases de esgrima habían sido suspendidas. ¿Una medida exagerada? No, una medida necesaria, al menos desde que se supo que Jack Capeller había aparecido muerto. Más confusión que sumar al ambiente.

Lo cierto era que Harry, Ron y Hermione no se habían vuelto a ver, y sus intenciones no los llevaban por otros derroteros. En una ocasión Harry se había topado con Ron de frente y la tensión había crecido tanto que medio Hogwarts guardó silencio y se hinchó a dar codazos. Pero peores batallas había sufrido el colegio, ¿o no?

Hermione no atendería a razones, y es que era lógico suponer que era la parte más afectada. ¿Su delito? Adoraba la esgrima. Jamás reconocería ser la causa y origen del problema, y a parecer de muchos; hacía bien. Tan obstinada era su posición que no sorprendió que desapareciese del colegio tal y como había hecho antes de la pelea. Se rumoreaba que salía y entraba del despacho de McGonagall pero no hubo quien confirmase el hecho. Solo los novatos, ilusos e inocentes alumnos de primero sabían la verdad, pero a ellos nadie les preguntaría.

Ron estaba fuera de sus casillas, algunos alumnos lo apoyaban en su enemistad con Malfoy y comprendían perfectamente que lo que el pelirrojo quería era proteger a Hermione. Achacaban las duras palabras que el Gryffindor había dedicado a su amiga al fragor de la batalla. Se creía tan en razón que continuó con su vida normal: iba a clase, a comer y a los entrenamientos de quiddicth. Los fines de semana se escapaba a Hogsmeade y burlaba el tiempo. Aquí paz y después gloria.

Y en cuanto a Harry, se había encontrado de repente solo, en medio de un mar de sinsaberes. ¿A quién apoyar? No tenía la respuesta. Sabía los porqués de sus amigos y también los errores de ambos. Y ahora, estaba terriblemente confuso, y, para su sorpresa, aliviadamente libre. Así que como pudo, también continuó con su normal vida adolescente, su normal novia también adolescente, y sus preocupaciones normales adolescentes, ése grano le hacía competencia a la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Otro que no daba señales de vida era Draco Malfoy. Pero su caso era casi tan raro como el de Hermione. Si a la chica no se la había visto salvo un par de veces en la biblioteca, el rubio Slytherin no se había dejado mostrar ni una milésima de segundo, ni siquiera sus compañeros de profesorado podían responder sobre su paradero. Las más románticas afirmaban que en la soledad de la noche se podían oír sus sollozos cerca de los baños del quinto piso, estaban convencidas de que el guapo heredero Malfoy estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento y se martirizaba a golpe de recuerdos cada noche. Las menos románticas arremetían contra esta teoría diciendo que era Myrtle, la llorona que había cambiado de domicilio, la que sollozaba.

Si la disputa del año se vivía con tanta intensidad en Hogwarts, la muerte de Capeller triplicaba la tensión en la Comunidad Mágica y no digamos la explosión en el Ministerio de Magia. Y aunque muy bajito las primeras voces exigiendo respuestas hicieron su aparición. Voldemort había muerto, en eso estaban todos de acuerdo. Pero ¿y los mortífagos? La mayoría encarcelados, pero ¿cuántos eran realmente?, ¿alguien lo sabía?, ¿existía un censo de ellos? Lo más importante ¿porqué desaparecían?, ¿acaso se estaban reorganizando? Si así era, ¿qué significaba la muerte de Capeller? Todo un misterio que los más ilusos ignoraban y los más cobardes temían. El Ministerio de Magia debía encontrarse entre los primeros de la lista, y al calificativo de iluso debía añadir el de indeciso porque ¿cuándo se daría el primer Beso de Dementor a un mortífago? Otra brecha más.

Y así habían transcurrido dos meses, sonrisas por delante y temblores por detrás. La neblina de falsedad era cada vez más espesa y el café más amargo. Todo hubiera seguido igual de no ser porque aquel viernes noche ocurrió algo asombroso.

.

Hermione corría a través del Bosque Prohibido. Parecía que la llevaban los diablos, su ritmo era frenético. Varita en mano, hechizo luminoso convocado y cara desencajada la chica volaba intentando desesperadamente salir de entre tanto árbol. Y justo antes de caerse, y un segundo antes de que la luz se apagara vislumbró un rostro.

**¿Granger?** – una voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó no muy lejos de ella.

**¿Malfoy?** – Hermione temblaba.

_**Lumus **_– susurró - **¿Qué narices haces tú aquí?** – pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca y cambió de cuestión. - **¿Qué ha pasado?**

La chica tenía la tez pálida como la nieve, unas marcadas ojeras y unos arañazos horrendos en la mejilla izquierda. Su pelo más que rebelde podría calificarse como delincuente. Estaba empapada. Malfoy la examinó sin rozarla con cuidado, sumo cuidado.

**Ron está en peligro, Harry también está en peligro y Malfoy, tú también estás en peligro…y McGonagall y …** - Hermione miraba hacia todos lados, nerviosa, palpaba en el suelo buscando algo.

**¿Eres sonámbula, Granger?** – Malfoy se recuperó de la impresión y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara pero al ver que Hermione no contestaba y su mirada seguía tan perdida como antes desfiguró el gesto - **¡Granger!**

Hermione pareció reaccionar y cerró los ojos un instante para reaparecer después junto con el sonrosado tono de su piel.

**¿Malfoy?** – esta vez la pregunta sonó más Hermione que antes - **¿Qué haces en mi habitación?** – el Slytherin se sintió tremendamente aliviado y soltó una risotada.

**Ya quisieras tú, Granger. Vaya, vaya…la brillante sabelotodo es sonámbula** – Malfoy volvió a reír.

**¿Qué estás diciendo?** – pero Hermione miró a su alrededor y se percató de que su cuarto no tenía árboles tan grandes - **¿Estamos en el bosque prohibido? ¡Oh! No. ¡Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido!** – la chica se puso de pie en un santiamén y miró a Malfoy con ojos desorbitados, no había rastro de miedo pero si una luz de indignación - **¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Echa el freno, morena. No te he traído a ninguna parte…**- Malfoy también se puso de pie - **Tú has violado mi intimidad por propia iniciativa**

**¿Violado tu intimidad? ¿Acaso estás viviendo en el Bosque Prohibido?** – el chico no contestó – **¿Las camas de Hogwarts no son suficiente confortables para un Malfoy?** – la risotada partió de Hermione.

**Ya, Granger. Muy gracioso** – el rubio le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

**Eh, espera** – Hemione emprendió la marcha tras Malfoy. Era increíble la zancada que tenía el rubio.

**¿No sabes salir de aquí?** – espetó él.

**Sí sé, no seas idiota.** – respondió ella.

**¿Entonces? ¿Me echas de menos?** – esperó él.

**Malfoy, en serio, no seas idiota**. – titubeó ella.

Pero la mirada del chico brillaba y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir "el musgo crece hacia el norte" Malfoy transformó su varita en espada y la empuñó contra la leona, desafiándola. Hermione no se amedrentó, lanzó un _Incendio_ que dibujó un círculo de fuego alrededor de los dos chicos y su varita adquirió las características de las de su oponente. Posición de guardia. Ataque. Revés bajo. Las espadas brillaban al chocar, emitían un sonido eléctrico y dejaban volar chispas de colores. Giro. Salto. Otro revés más y posición de guardia. Había empezado. El baile se construía poco a poco bajo el lluvioso cielo del Bosque Prohibido. Sería la magia de las varitas la que daba ese efecto de luces a las espadas. Estoque. Y los bailarines no estaban dispuestos a dar treguar. Salto. Ataque. Derecha y estoque. Solo aumentaba la provocación Volvió a sonar la melodía. Tiritaban sus espadas con una pasión digna de tango. Vuelta al estoque. Y otra vez, y otra más, y una tercera y una vigésimo quinta…

…

En Hogwarts las luces se fueron encendiendo poco a poco. Una chispa brilló en el exterior. Procedía del Bosque Prohibido. Espera, ¿una chispa? ¡Eran cientos de ellas! Luces de colores que sobrevolaban aquel mar de árboles. Y alguien lo advirtió. Fuegos artificiales. Al principio había sido un alumno incapaz de conciliar el sueño, luego un par de sombras que bajaban a por un vaso de aguar. Más tarde se les unieron aquellos que querían hacer una consulta rápida a sus compañeros de habitación y tiempo después los que nerviosos por un examen, se levantaron a repasar. Al cabo de media hora todo el colegio, profesores incluídos, estaba despierto, asomado a las ventanas que, celosas, miraban al Bosque Prohibido. La vigilia se mantendría. Nadie en su sano juicio se perdería el espectáculo de colores que la naturaleza les brindaba.

Si. La naturaleza. La naturaleza salvaje de dos jóvenes reencontrados.

…

Sus cuerpos cayeron desfallecidos sobre el empapado terreno. ¿A quién le faltaba más el aliento? Era difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué les faltaba el aliento? También tenía una respuesta complicada.

**¿Me echas de menos?** – copió ella.

**No seas idiota** – jugó él.

…

Harry clavaba su mirada en el Bosque Prohibido. Era una mirada serena, calmada. Aquello era maravilloso, extraordinario y raro. Pero en medio de la confusión que arrasaba en la Comunidad Mágica solo podía significar una cosa. Esperanza. Esa noche no importaban ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni los mortífagos…solo la luz que salía del Bosque. Esa hermosa luz. Advirtió a Ginny que se deslizó hasta la ventana. Ella no le llamó, ni siquiera lo rozó pero no hacía falta, Harry sabía perfectamente que su novia, silenciosa, estaba detrás.

También sabía que las cosas no iban bien.

**Estoy embarazada** – susurró ella.

Pero volverían a ir bien.

…

Una cabeza pelirroja negaba delante de una jarra vacía. Le ardía la piel como tantas veces antes, como nunca.

**Otra** – masculló entre dientes

En "Las tres escobas" alguien sentado junto a la ventana lanzó un grito de sorpresa. La mayoría se volvió a ver qué pasaba y el angustiado descubridor señaló el Bosque Prohibido. Las exclamaciones inundaron el local. Solo una cabeza permaneció inmóvil.

**Es la tercera esta noche **– respondió un hombre barbudo tras la barra.

Ese rojo encendido.

**Espera y verás la cuarta**

…

Porque ese viernes noche ocurrió algo asombroso: dejó de llover.


	11. Chapter 11 Once

Buenas

He de confesarlo, me dejé emocionar y se me fue de las manos. Tuve que escribirlo. Es corto. Y con derechos, lo siento!

Solo espere que les guste ^^

Saludos de vainilla!

Reviews! Mil gracias

**Pabaji**: Gracias, sinceramente, gracias. Y te confiaré un secreto: tu comentario decidió seguir la historia. Et voilá! La actualización!!

**Capítulo 11. Once**

Como un susurro. Despacito. Calla. Ese silencio espectral que deja tantos ruidos. Esa calma que da la impotencia. Y los gritos ahogados de quién aún no se lo cree, y las lágrimas cautelosas que no pueden, lo siento pero no pueden, dejar de llover.

Había miles de personas elegantes. Trajeadas, perfumadas, enteras por fuera; desnudas, sudadas y rotas por dentro. Había miles de personas y un funeral. ¿Y el consuelo? Al fondo a la derecha. Todo está siempre al fondo a la derecha. Tiene que estar.

Y once féretros. Que para muchos son cajas de madera y para otros, también. Once cuerpos, once vidas, once millones de razones para tirarse de los pelos y salir corriendo.

…

Al anochecer, once minutos después de que el sol se dejara cubrir, Hermione bucea en las manos de Neville. O de lo que queda de él. Y digo en las manos porque sus ojos se han vuelto inescrutables. Balbucear un pésame en aquellos ojos. Cómo. Imposible. Vidriosos, brillantes, quietos, como el hielo_, mirándolo todo,_ y como dice una canción, _no viendo nada, _imposibles.Dar un abrazo a aquellos ojos. Inmóviles, como una estatua, dejándose hacer, dejándose apabullar por "lo sientos" y "si necesitas algo…". Frases inacabadas cuyo principio da igual porque ¿qué importa todo ahora? Si ella no está.

¿Dónde está?

Así que Hermione, once minutos después de que el sol comprende que no debe estar allí, toma sus manos heladas, las de él, entre las suyas; baja la cabeza y alza la mirada para encontrarse con el vacío. Porque Neville, el torpe y valiente Neville, también ha desaparecido. Y el campo de margaritas amarillas, y los féretros pulcros, limpios, suaves…estúpidos féretros, y todos los que están allí no tienen sentido. No son nada.

…

Detrás, justo detrás de todos. Al fondo, pero no a la derecha. Uno al lado del otro. Tan silenciosos como el llanto les permite. Harry y Ginny. Ginny y Harry. Con las manos entrelazadas, con los recuerdos amoratados, con un secreto en los ojos. Sin atreverse a dar un paso más. Harry lo sabe. Ginny también. ¿Y quién no? Perder a una abuela. O a unos padres, o a un hermano, o a…Y sentirse culpable. Él, por no ser ya ese chico que sobrevivió. Vamos a salvar el mundo otra vez. Ella, por pensar de más. Porque hay una amenaza en el aire, porque de nuevo el horror, porque ese temblor... ¿Cómo van a vivir así? ¿Cómo van a pasar de nuevo por todo ese dolor? Antes Voldemort y ahora qué. La duda, la incertidumbre. Eso casi es peor. Un nieto ya huérfano de padres. Cuántos nietos quedan. Cuántos hermanos, cuántos hijos.

Y otra vez ese número maldito. Porque once, inevitablemente, son las veces que la pelirroja se lleva la mano al vientre.

…

Todo Hogwarts está allí. Todos menos él. Pero Neville no lo advierte, no advierte nada. Sin embargo Hermione no sabe cómo ni cuándo pero se atreve a escudriñar el ambiente. Buscando su cara, suspirando ante un destello y lamentando una falsa esperanza. No hay rastro. No está. Y a saber dónde se encuentra. Quizás las malas lenguas no estén equivocadas. La chica cierra los ojos y contiene un "perdóname".

…

Y las malas lenguas se relamerían orgullosas. Porque hay once en el suelo. De todos los tamaños y colores pero con un rasgo en común: las once botellas están vacías. Ron, whisky, cerveza sin alcohol, cerveza con alcohol, vodka, ginebra, coñac, anís, absenta, curiosamente vino del caro, brandy…y otra vez Ron.

También vacío.

…

Cuando los últimos once desaparecen y el campo de margaritas amarillas aparece imperturbable, vacío, sombrío, respetuoso. Cuando el silencio es por fin rey y señor del ruido. Cuando la última lágrima se esconde en un pétalo. Y cuando ya no hay nadie salvo el eco del dolor, digo, del amor. Surge una sombra, delgada, felina, pálida. Se desliza ágil presa de algo, no sabe muy bien qué. Sin lágrimas. Certera. Y la deja allí. La última, blanca, la del perdón.

La undécima rosa.


	12. Chapter 12 Transición

Buenas, siento la tardanza y también el capítulo. Sé que no es gran cosa pero se acerca un momento bonito de la historia. ^^

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Acá van las respuestas!

Saludos de vainilla*

**Asuka 16**: Me encanta que comentes cada capítulo!!! Y tranqui, algún día entrarás en la Sala de los Menesteres (no me preguntes cuando, ni como…sabrás reconocerla ;) Por cierto! He leído tus fics! Adoro los finales y tienes mucha razón en lo de la canción triste en la radio!! Un beso!

**Tuky**: Gracias!! Te confieso que el capítulo no lo escribí, lo bailé en el teclado; me dejé llevar y algunas cosas quedaron un poco en el aire, pero se esclarecerán pronto! Un beso!

**Pabaji:** Sos un sol! En serio! Acabo de leer tu review! Hace un par de días que intento actualizar pero el ordenador no me deja!!!! Lo intento ahora a ver si puede ser!!! Mil gracias y besicos!! (Otro secreto: tu comentario vuelve a ser l origen de la actualización!!) ^^

Pdt. También gracias a los lectores anónimos!!!! Para vosotros el capítulo trece!

**Capítulo 12. Transición**

Ron sonrió en una mueca macabra. Estaba tendido en el suelo, tirado, casi agotado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No lo recordaba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos suspirando, ahogó un grito. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Nada, no recordaba nada. O casi. Alzó la mano para encontrar un punto de apoyo y se topó con una botella vacía. La tiró, no se la esperaba, y el frío vidrio rodó por toda la habitación. Hermione adoraba ese ruido, él en cambio lo aborrecía. El pelirrojo intentó levantarse pero se tambaleó antes de alzar la cabeza dos palmos del suelo. Cayó otra vez. Y la botella seguía rodando. Vacía, inerte y moviéndose con más agilidad que él. Que perra es la vida. Con los ojos entrecerrados más por la hinchazón que por el cansancio veía la etiqueta girando sobre sí misma. Una y otra vez los 17,5º aparecían y desaparecían ante sus ojos, alejándose. ¿17,5º? Le parecía poco alcohol para ese inmenso dolor de cabeza. Y el ruido sin cesar. Repetitivo, monótono, irritante. Tenía que acabar con ese estruendo. Volvió a tomar impulso pero era imposible, le faltaban fuerzas, le faltaban ganas. Estúpido Malfoy, estúpido Potter, estúpida Hermione; preciosa pero estúpida. ¿Qué sabían ellos?

Y de repente el silencio.

El Gryffindor levantó la cabeza para comprobar su botella había dejado de rodar. Y así era pero algo no andababien, no recordaba que su botella tuviese unos cordones desabrochados, no, no tenía tampoco unos zapatos negros, no; ni unos pantalones grises algo más arriba. Ron sacudió la cabeza y vio algo que no hubiese esperado, que no hubiera querido: Neville Longbottom estaba de pie ante él. Sereno, cansado, ido.

**Ne-ville** – el pelirrojo balbuceó – **Estas botellas no,no…no son mis botel- no son mías. No** – cerró los ojos, no podía controlar su voz, es más ¿esa era su voz?

Neville no contestó, ni siquiera le miró. En silencio, se agachó a recoger la botella rodante. Y después repitió aquel gesto con las otras diez botellas que rodeaban al pelirrojo mientras éste canturreaba algo inaudible, agachado, sumiso, consumido. Las colocó una a una en hilera, de pie, ordenadas y después cerró la puerta. Ron acabó por incorporarse pero solo para tomar asiento y encorvarse y Neville se sentó a su lado.

**Llevan, lle-van aquí mu-mu-mucho tiempo** – Ron hablaba muy bajito mirando al suelo – **No me las be-bí** – el chico hipó – **No me las bebí todas hoy…Fue…ayer, o el otro ayer, o el sábado, no, el domingo** – la interminable lista de días se perdió en un susurro.

Y Longbottom seguía impasible, a su lado. Ron alzó la mano para alcanzar la única botella que conservaba dos dedos de alcohol y esta vez Neville reaccionó. Se adelantó al pelirrojo y tomó la botella. Fue él el que dio el primer sorbo.

. . .

_Aviso Alumnos de Primer Curso_

_Excursión al Bosque Prohibido_

_Con motivo de las fiestas de Navidad, las clases del día 13 de Diciembre serán sustituidas por una excursión al Bosque Prohibido. De este modo se podrán recolectar plantas, avistar animales y otras criaturas que solo aparecen en esta época del año._

_Los alumnos deberán reunirse por Casas en el Gran Comedor tras el desayuno y cada Casa irá acompañada por dos tutores. Bajo ningún concepto se permite a los alumnos abandonar el Gran Comedor fuera del grupo._

_¡No olvidéis vuestras mochilas!_

_Relación Casas-Tutores_

_Gryffindor. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger_

_Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom_

_Hufflepuff. Ernie McMillian_

_Slytherin. Stephen Cornfoot y Draco Malfoy_

_Día: Martes 13 de Diciembre_

**¿Por qué McMillian va solo?** – preguntó alguien con voz aguda.

El cartel se erguía orgulloso en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Solo McGonagall sabía por qué después de la muerte de un mortífago, de la explosión en el Ministerio y del funeral de la abuela de un amigo, había decidido que los de primer curso hicieran una excursión al Bosque Prohibido.

. . .

Por millonésima vez Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el rincón más apartado de la Sala Común. Nadie sabía de qué hablaban pues sus susurros eran prácticamente inaudibles, pero todos suponían que la feliz pareja se dedicaba coqueteos y galanterías. No podían estar más equivocados. ¡Ginny embarazada! A nadie se le hubiese pasado la idea por la cabeza.

Después de charlas, lloros, preguntas furtivas y más lloros la pareja más famosa de todo Hogwarts había llegado a dos conclusiones: un olvido había dejado a Ginny embarazada, y Ron sería el último en enterarse. Si tan solo hubiesen susurrado las palabras adecuadas en el momento indicado, si hubiesen repetido el hechizo solo para asegurarse de que iba a funcionar...

**¿Has visto a Ron?** – preguntó ella.

**No vamos a decirle a…**

**¿Hermione?**

Y otra vez el silencio. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Vale, tener el bebé. Quizás Molly pudiera cuidarlo solo hasta que Harry consiguiese una casa. No les faltaría el dinero, de acuerdo pero ¿qué pensaría Molly? ¿Qué diría Arthur? ¿Y los hermanos de Ginny? ¿Qué pensarían de Harry? _Has mancillado a mi hija, ¡oh mi pequeña Gin! ¿Qué te ha hecho este desvergonzado?_ No, mejor era no decir nada todavía. Pero un bebé. ¡Era un bebé!

**No saltaste de alegría, ni me abrazaste** – empezó la pelirroja - **Ni simulaste hablar con el bebé… Cuando te dije que estaba embarazada.**

Harry no contestó, se limitó a mirarla.

**Pensé que cuando tú y yo, estuviésemos casados y esperásemos un bebé… tú…** - Ginny no acabó la frase, se quedó sin aire.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y voló, literalmente, de la silla. Empezó a saltar y a gritar como un loco. El resto de los alumnos que estaban en esos momentos en la Sala Común lo miraban desconcertados y divertidos. Algunos hasta se unieron a sus gritos de júbilo. Entonces Harry se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó y antes de que pudiese acariciar el vientre de su novia ésta volvió a abrazarle. Y allí estaban; abrazados, pensativos, unidos.

**Y Ginny… **- añadió Harry en un beso - T**ú y yo, siempre hemos estado casados.**

. . .

Hermione entró en la Sala de Tutores arrastrando los pies. Estaba cansada. Últimamente no dormía bien, y no sabía por qué. Desde que Malfoy y ella se hubieran encontrado en el Bosque Prohibido, las noches se le hacían eternas y conciliar el sueño era tarea imposible. Bostezó. ¿Qué había dicho Malfoy? ¿Ella, sonámbula? No, no. A sus 18 años se habría dado cuenta. Y sin embargo sería una explicación tan sencilla.

**Hermione** – la chica se sobresaltó. Buscó con la mirada y se encontró con un magullado Harry.

Lo inspeccionó. Harry estaba pálido y tenía una sonrisa escuálida. Al parecer tampoco él era capaz de dormir.

**Harry **– contestó la Gryffindor.

En teoría los dos seguían enfadados, pero en teoría Voldemort había muerto y la abuela de Neville estaba a salvo. Era demasiado tarde para la teoría y un buen momento para la práctica.

**¿Son los permisos para las vacaciones de Navidad? **– evidentemente aquel no era el tema que quería tratar Harry pero debía suavizar las cosas antes de dar la gran noticia.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el montón de papeles que llevaba encima y asintió con la cabeza.

**Todo primero vuelve a casa por Navidad **– intentó sonreír.

**¿Qué harás tú? **– pero esa sencilla pregunta escondía otros millones de ellas: ¿Irás a la Madriguera? ¿Has visto a Ron? ¿Cómo está?

**Mis padres quieren organizar una comida familiar. Ya sabes, tíos, primos, abuelos… Quieren que esté allí** – Hermione dejó caer los permisos sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry – **No estás aquí para hablar de las vacaciones, ¿verdad?**

Harry suspiró.

**Ginny está embarazada**

Hermione permaneció en silencio, controlando al milímetro cada gesto, cada reacción. Escudriñó el rostro de Harry intentando averiguar si todo aquello era parte de algún tipo de broma. El chico lucía bastante serio, demasiado serio pero no le dio tiempo a sacar conclusiones pues la puerta de la Sala se había abierto y un destello dorado los había dejado sin palabras.

**¿Te has propuesto matar a la comadreja? **


	13. Chapter 13 Actitud

Chan-chan-chan. Y el próximo día…(creo) nos vamos de excursión! xDxD

Saludos de vainilla!

**Pabaji**: es Draco!!!!!! Jojojojo…se acerca lo mejor de la historia (algo en lo que he pensado mucho) Espero que te guste! ^^ Un besoOo!

Y un especial gracias a: **Carla Gray, Her Evil Royalty, luna-maga, zuoteyu, Elena Bathory, Grayse, belll29, Anya Lupin, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha y .Granger**

**Capítulo 13. Actitud**

**El miércoles **– dijo él.

**De acuerdo, nos veremos después **– sonrió ella.

Y Trelowney dejó que Arthur Weasley desapareciera.

…

Harry se tensó, se echó hacia atrás arrastrando la silla consigo pero no dijo nada. Draco Malfoy acababa de hacer una aparición triunfal, en el momento justo de la conversación, en el clímax de la confidencia. Miró a Hermione pero ésta no despegaba los ojos de la puerta. Y sabiéndose perdido, guardó silencio.

**Malfoy **– Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

**A mí no me mires, el baby no es mío… **- el Slytherin se sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia Harry, solo un segundo. ¿Ginny estaba embarazada?

**¿Quieres bajar la voz? **– la chica se acercó hasta la puerta, lo suficiente como para encarar a Malfoy. Nadie debía enterarse de aquello, a menos no todavía.

**No **– respondió altivo. Draco se cruzó de brazos y se dejó apoyar sobre el marco de la puerta, y alzando la voz añadió - **¿Y qué va a ser la criatura? A parte de un desgraciado, obvio. ¿Niño o niña?**

**Malfoy, cállate o juro que tú no tendrás descendencia **– Hermione alzó el dedo amenazadoramente y el rubio se incorporó aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Harry seguía en un segundo plano, consciente de lo que estaba pasando pero sin tomar partido. Malfoy sabía que Ginny, su Ginny, estaba embarazada pero ¿y qué? Pronto lo sabría todo Hogwarts, no era algo que se pudiese ocultar, ¿o sí? Debía consultar un par de libros…

**Tranquila Granger, no vamos a acostarnos **– el chico asomó la cabeza por el pasillo – **Y dime Potter **– Malfoy estaba literalmente gritando - **¿Cómo vas a llamar al baby? **

Hermione no pudo contenerse más, se acercó todo lo posible a Malfoy y antes de tomar una decisión se asomó al pasillo para sorprenderse y comprobar que estaba vacío. La chica suspiró aliviada y se volvió hacia el rubio, y presa del enfado, lo tomó de la túnica que cubría su brazo izquierdo y tiró de él hasta que el chico hubo entrado por completo en la Sala de Tutores. Cerró la puerta con un movimiento brusco, tan brusco que el estruendo hizo que la mesa retumbara. Solo entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que seguía asida del brazo de Draco. Lo soltó casi tan ferozmente como había cerrado la puerta.

Pero sucedió.

Al soltar la túnica de Malfoy, los brazos de ambos cayeron vacíos, con tal mala suerte que en el camino que dictaba la gravedad se encontraron. Fue un roce suave, pequeño, mínimo, desapercibido, fugaz. Más rápido que un parpadeo y para desgracia de ambos, más intenso que una llamarada. Los quemó por dentro, sus mentes gritaron, sus sienes comenzaron a palpitar bailando al compás de un tango, sus pulsos se aceleraron persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Y saltaron chispas, literalmente. Verdes, amarillas y sobre todo rojas.

Hermione y Draco se miraron, tan confusos como asustados, tan expectantes como sorprendidos. Y Harry lo notó, pero en su papel de observador, carraspeó y volvió a guardar silencio. La chica sabiéndose extraña reaccionó.

**No se lo digas a nadie **– habló bajito sin poder retirar la mirada, sin quererlo.

**Por favor **– y Harry se envalentonó y su voz sonó más a súplica que a exigencia.

Malfoy miró a Harry solo para demostrarse que estaba despierto, que ese temblor, que ese calor, que ese fugaz encuentro, que ese rozar sin tocar, que ese beso robado entre pieles había sido verdad. Había pasado. Esas chispas rojas habían volado.

El Slytherin no contestó ni asintió con la cabeza, pero en su mirada Harry distinguió algo que le hizo sentirse a salvo, seguro. Malfoy no se lo contaría a nadie. Se estudiaron un segundo y repentinamente el rubio se volvió hacia la puerta. Harry se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró tranquilo.

Y justo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse, justo antes de desaparecer de escena y siendo consciente de que Harry no miraba, de que Potter estaba en su mundo; el Slytherin alzó el brazo y lo dejó caer. No miró a la Gryffindor pero tampoco vio nada. Cerró los ojos para contener una vibración. Y qué calor. Se le secó la boca. Se les secaron los labios.

**También tú **– Malfoy y Granger se miraron - **Guárdame el secreto**

Porque, intencionadamente, el dedito de Draco había dibujado una sonrisa en la piel de Hemione.


	14. Chapter 14 Fotografías

No sé si vais a entender mucho (reviews por favor!!! Quiero saber como va la cosa!!). Os puedo adelantar que en el próximo capítulo (el 15) las situaciones se esclarecen un poco. Es que no quería hacer un capítulo 14 demasiado largo.

En fin!!

Saludos de vainilla!!*

: Me alegra que te guste la historia!! Y m'encanta tu nombre por cierto. Los primeros capítulos sitúan más que nada…luego se complica la cosa. Ya me dirás que te parece! Gracias por el review! Un beso

**Psy Cyan**: Gracias! Si te gustó Touché (capítulo1) prueba con La noche del esgrima!! (no recuerdo que número es) Y coincido contigo en lo de "constante reto"! Era lo que quería reflejar, lo que me gustaría leer!! Gracias otra vez!!! Un beso!

**Hachiko24**: Tengo una petición especial para vos (espero que no te importe ^^) ¿Por qué te llamas Hachiko? Simple curiosidad, en serio! M'encanta! Y gracias por el review… a ver qué te parece el capi 14 (yo no soy muy fan de este último xDxD) Gracias y un beso!

**Pabaji**: Te voy a incluir en la historia!! Adoro tus reviews! En serio! Eres ya como parte de los capítulos! ^^ Y, sorpresa, solo hay secretos a voces! Pero es pronto para saberlos leer! Un beso!

**Capítulo 14. Fotografías**

Las paredes del Gran Comedor parecían los brazos de un descomunal gigante que luchaba por mantener en su abrazo a decenas de estudiantes inquietos. Los alumnos de primero corrían nerviosos y expectantes ante la que iba a ser su primera incursión al Bosque Prohibido. Se sabían de memoria las leyendas, los rumores que circulaban en torno a aquel paraje y como buenos adolescentes las hacían circular. Alguien contaba a una chica de pelo rizado que una vez, en el Bosque Prohibido, Harry Potter (el mismísimo Harry Potter) había luchado contra una araña gigante, Aracon o algo así afirmaba el relator. O que entre los árboles del Bosque, si cerrabas los ojos y decías su nombre 3 veces, aparecía el fantasma del Señor Oscuro. O que Penélope Clearwater y un hermano de Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter (si, Harry Potter) habían pasado su primera noche juntos en el Bosque Prohibido. Algunas historias eran ciertas, otras harían reír a sus protagonistas de lo absurdas que podían llegar a ser. El caso era que el temido Bosque, el ansiado Bosque para muchos, iba a ser profanado (eso si, con permiso de la directora) por decenas de cabezas pensantes, inocentes, no tan inocentes, rebeldes, pasivas, curiosas, dolidas, llenas de conocimiento o vacías de sentimientos…Pero todas con un adjetivo común: nerviosas.

Ligera, con un pergamino en la mano y el paso grácil, Luna se acercó a Harry por detrás. No le miró, al contrario, sus ojos se deslizaron a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la seguía. Y a pesar del bullicio, susurró:

**Ha muerto otro mortífago **

Harry se volvió lentamente, jamás desconfiaría de Luna, jamás otra vez quería decir. Un par de alumnos le miraron con admiración y respeto pero el chico los ignoró. Luna se volvió hacia los alumnos y éstos apartaron la mirada nerviosos.

**¿Cómo está Neville?** – dictó como respuesta.

Sigue sin hablar – Luna abrió los ojos aún más si cabe y respondió rápidamente, en su voz había una gota de tristeza pero se esforzaba por ocultarla. – No viene a la excursión

McGonagall apareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor, y detrás de ella se materializó Hermione. La Gryffindor se había convertido en la sombra de la directora y eso era algo que no le gustaba y disgustaba a partes iguales. Harry le dirigió una mirada apresurada y la chica asintió pero permaneció en su sitio. El enfado entre ambos se había ido con las mismas prisas que el calor al llegar el otoño y aunque las circunstancias no eran las mejores ambos se alegraban de poder hablar nuevamente.

**¿Granger sabe?** – Luna se acomodó en un segundo plano pero seguía atenta a Harry y en consecuencia a la recién llegada Hermione.

Harry asintió, no tuvo tiempo de dar explicaciones pues los alumnos, los novatos alumnos, aún conservaban cierto respeto hacia la directora de Hogwarts y en cuanto McGonagall dio un par de palmadas guardaron silencio.

Bien, como saben, hoy en lugar de dar clase y con motivo de las próximas fiestas haremos, quiero decir, harán una pequeña – remarcó esta palabra - visita al Bosque Prohibido – la profesora esperó un instante.

Algunos alumnos se miraron sonrientes, otros se dieron codazos y los hubo que saltaron ahogando pequeños grititos

**¿Qué fiestas?** – sopló un alumno grandote a su compañero

**Navidad, Rufus, Navidad** – respondió éste bajito con voz cansina.

McGonagall continuó con su sermón de directora preocupada y Rufus se quedó sin saber qué día empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad.

…

En la torre más alta de Hogwarts, apoyada en la ventana más oculta según se mira desde fuera y detrás del cristal más pequeño, Trelowney, con un frasco entre los dedos, observaba el Bosque Prohibido. Todo iba _casi_ bien.

Alzó la mirada un poco más y jugueteó con el frasco.

Y ése era, en efecto, el problema. El estúpido _casi_ había hecho dudar a Arthur.

El verde del líquido que vivía en el frasco cambió para encenderse en un amarillo violáceo.

Qué narices, ella misma había dudado. Y sin embargo, no habían tenido el valor de dar marcha atrás, de decir _hasta aquí basta_ y entregarse. Los demás no lo entenderían. Jamás. No podían dejarlo, no después de todo.

Le temblaron las manos.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? La mujer se apartó de la ventana. _Qué estúpida pregunta para una profesora de adivinación _pensó. Sonrió bufándose de su propio interrogante. Solo fue un segundo. Su rostro se desfiguró en dolor y la rabia se apoderó de ella.

No podía gritar, no podía estallar, ni siquiera saltar y dar un puñetazo a la pared.

Nadie los entendería.

Y en el suelo, los cristales rotos se tiñeron de amarillo violáceo, y el sabor de unas lágrimas se confundió con el dolor de unas gotitas carmín … con el dolor de la sangre.

Nadie.

…

**No quiero tonterías. Saldrán ahora y regresarán para almorzar. No toquen, ni cojan, ni hablen, ni siquiera respiren si su tutor no se lo permite. **

Draco Malfoy, que estaba apoyado en la pared, en el rincón más oculto de todo el Gran Comedor, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza gacha y una mirada intensa clavada en McGonagall, sonrió.

La profesora hizo ademán de marcharse pero recordó algo y volvió a su sitio.

**Bien, una última cosa** – McGonagall carraspeó como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, como solo Hermione había notado. – **Debido a los últimos acontecimientos** – la leona supo que se refería a la muerte de la abuela de Neville y el silencio pareció reírse a carcajadas en el Gran Comedor – **haremos unos cambios respecto a las casas y los tutores**.

Harry y Luna se miraron con un mismo pensamiento. _Lo que sea menos estar con Malfoy_. Cómplices, dirigieron su mirada a Hermione quién no reaccionó. Seguramente ya sabría la distribución de la casas, al fin y al cabo era la sombra de McGonagall. Y Malfoy, … se miró las uñas.

…

Ron Weasley alzó el brazo derecho al aire y lo observó en silencio. Se calló cada curva y cada color. Se calló los _porqués_ y los _por qué no_. Y ahora sí, sonrió. La figura recién nacida que se dibujaba en su antebrazo pareció corresponderle.

El chico se ajustó la capa y salió de la habitación, de aquella habitación, sin mirar atrás., porque Ron Weasley si lo entendía.

…

Así. Gryffindor estarán a cargo de Hermione Granger; Ravenclaw obecerá a Luna Lovegood y a Harry Potter – una alumna de Ravenclaw suspiró, Harry se volvió hacia ella con cara de incompresión y el rostro de la chica se tornó de un rojo intenso. – Hufflepuff irá con Stephen Cornfoot; y Slytherin, con Draco Malfoy y con Ernie McMillian.

**¿Por qué han cambiado a Ernie? **– preguntó alguien en voz alta.

McGonagall se volvió hacia la puerta y desapareció dejando un revuelo desconcertante y un bullicio creciente. Luna miró a Harry y se encogió de hombros.

**Ernie es alérgico al polen**

…

La pelirroja se miró en el espejo, deslizó los ojos y después los dedos hacia el vientre e intentó percibir una motita diferente, un destello de su embarazo. Pero el espejo le devolvió la misma imagen de siempre: con más o menos curvas, con tantas pecas como nunca, con los ojitos inquietos. Suspiró. Se volvió hacia la cama, corrió las cortinas y apoyándose en una carpeta forrada por cuarta vez, tomó una pluma, la impregnó en tinta roja y comenzó a rasgar. Mamá debía saber cómo ser mamá.

…

Hermione fue la primera en tomar las riendas de la situación, imitando a McGonagall en la forma pero no en el fondo, alzó la voz con un potente _¡Gryffindor! _ Y se apartó a un lado del Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de su casa se movieron ágiles hasta donde se encontraba su tutora. Ésta pasó lista, los contó y los ordenó por parejas. Les hizo formar una fila de dos personas y estableció un par de normas.

Harry y Luna se miraron una vez más. La chica silbó un par de veces y todo Ravenclaw rodeó a Harry. Luna puso los ojos en blanco y pidió a los alumnos que guardaran silencio, pero su dulce y débil voz quedó ahogada entre las preguntas y acosos que los alumnos hacían al famoso Harry Potter sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Harry se cohibió un instante y de repente se imaginó que todos aquellos alumnos eran bebés llorones que reclamaban su atención. Se volvió hacia Luna, pero en lugar de ver a la loca Ravenclaw, Harry creó el pelirrojo destello de su novia.

**Haz algo, Harry** – dijo ella.

El Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza desechando aquel pensamiento. Y los bebés y Ginny desaparecieron para dejar paso a la realidad, alumnos nerviosos y Luna Lovegood. Harry gritó para que los alumnos se mantuvieran en silencio y fue tan eficaz que también Hufflepuff entero enmudeció.

Stephen Conrfoot, pálido como la cera, se estaba preguntando por qué demonios McGonagall le habría dejado solo y al frente del pavi-soso grupo de Hufflepuff cuando un alumno alzó la mano. Stephen asintió y el alumno se puso a su lado. Le susurró un par de cosas y el atemorizado Cornfoot sonrió y se hizo dueño del espectáculo. Colocó a sus alumnos en círculo y se situó él en medio.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría Malfoy se incorporó y, sin siquiera miró a los alumnos de la Casa Slytherin, salió por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Por suerte o por desgracia, un estudiante de aspecto bonachón y la piel plagada de pecas lo vio, le dio un codazo a la chica que tenía al lado y entre ambos reunieron al grupo de Slytherin que se apresuró en seguir a su tutor.

…

**Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar **– afirmó con la cabeza gacha a una temblorosa Trelowney.

Era McGonagall la que limpiaba las lágrimas, la sangre, los cristales y las gotitas amarillo violáceas.


	15. Chapter 15 Casas

Siento, soberanamente, la tardanza. xDxD Pero dejo dos capítulos xDxD Ya me cuentan!

Y el tercero por subir….cambio de escena, cambio de todo!

Saludos de vainilla*

: Es que en el otro capi no salió tu nombre!!!!!! xDxD Me alegra que te guste la historia!! Y m'encanta tu nombre por cierto. Los primeros capítulos sitúan más que nada…luego se complica la cosa. Ya me dirás que te parece! Gracias por el review! Un beso

**Pabaji**: Jojojojo creo que tus sospechas van por buen camino… te falta girar a la derecha y todo recto ^^ Adoro tus reviews! Lo sabes! Y ahí estás…en la historia. Espero q no t disgustes! Un besote!

**Hachiko24**: Conozco el manga! Una amiga lo está leyendo y por curiosidad le eché una ojeada. No sé yo…quizás lo vea o lo lea…uhm ya van dos recomendaciones! Y adoro el manga en general!!! Y el anime!! Y el sushi también! xD Ahora mismo tengo antojo de sushi de salmón… Bonito nombre pues! Un beso!*

**Elenaa**: Gracias, también sinceramente! Yo cambiaría algunas cosas de la historia… pero muchas veces me pueden las prisas y las ganas de escribir y de subir! Pensé en lo que me gustaría leer… y lo escribí. El momento –beso- me hace la boca agua! Ya me dirás que te parece! Gracias otra vez! Un beso!

**DeiDeiFan**: Gracias por el comentario y gracias por el cumplido! y como a Hachiko24…te pregunto ¿porqué te llamas DeiDeiFan? Me encantan los porqués! No puedo evitarlo!! Nos leemos ehe! Un beso!

**Capítulo 15. Casas**

**¿Podemos irnos ya? **– un alumno de Hufflepuff alzó la mano.

Todo primero o todo aquel primero que llevaba un escudo amarillo en su uniforme, se encontraba aún en el Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes habían dibujado un círculo en torno a Stephen Cornfoot y éste todavía dictaba reglas sobre cómo actuar ante la inminente excursión al Bosque Prohibido. Las caras de cansancio, los bostezos y las miradas de impaciencia se sucedían entre ellos. Las otras casas ya habían partido, incluso Slytherin se había adentrado en el terrible bosque. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?

**Una recomendación más **– respondió el tutor.

**Las primeras diez estuvieron bien **- contestó otro alumno - **La recomendación número cien ya resultó algo… pesada.**

Los chicos de primero prorrumpieron en carcajadas y Stephen carraspeó inquieto. Sentía que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. ¿Qué narices? La situación nunca había bailado entre sus dedos. Le aterraba el Bosque Prohibido. No podía adentrarse en él, y menos con una docena de alumnos a su cargo. Por eso había intentado retrasar la salida, por eso había dado cien excusas y por eso aún le temblaban los pies.

**Está bien, está bien**

El tutor se levantó y sus alumnos le siguieron el paso rápidamente, temiendo que una duda hiciera que Stephen volviera a tomar asiento. El sopor fue vencido por el entusiasmo y la emoción anidó en las sonrisas de los novatos estudiantes. Sin embargo, estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que su tormento había terminado, aún más si aventuraban que ese día el Bosque Prohibido los recibiría entre hojas y ramas viejas… Todos tan equivocados.

McGonagall apareció por la puerta, y un suspiro de alivio con ella, y una punzada de temor para el resto.

…

**¿Cuál es el origen geográfico de las mandrágoras?**

Ernie McMillian se estaba preguntando qué cualidad hacía diferente a la casa de Slytherin cuando un alumno regordete y repleto de pecas, el mismo que le había advertido de la desaparición de Draco Malfoy en el Gran Comedor aquella mañana, le acercó un ramillete de flores. La primera reacción de Ernie fue dar marcha atrás.

**¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres declararte?** – McMillian intentó sonar jocoso pero había una nota de confusión en su voz que no dejaba clara su postura.

**Profesor **– el alumno ignoró su comentario, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a Malfoy como para dejarse amedrentar por nadie – **Me preguntaba qué clase de jugo puede extraerse de esta planta…**

Ernie se relajó notablemente. Estaba claro que desconfiaba de cualquier Slytherin y los alumnos de primer curso no suponían una excepción.

**¿Es cierto que el zumo de Belladona cambia de color cada luna llena?**

Antes de que pudiera contestar, otra pregunta voló de la boca un alumno curioso. Por un momento McMillian se imaginó rodeado de pequeñas y preguntonas Hermiones Granger.

Se preparó para recibir un ataque de ansiedad.

**Has escogido mal el grupo, chico **– respondió – **Las respuestas se dan en Gryffindor… o en Ravenclaw.**

La desilusión se apoderó del estudiante regordete y su cuerpo se venció levemente hacia el suelo como si soportase todo el peso del mundo. Otros alumnos se sumaron a su desazón y Ernie, sorprendido y apenado a partes iguales, miró alrededor buscando algo de ayuda. Divisó a Malfoy que, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, dormía plácidamente. Y aunque probablemente el rubio conocía las respuestas, Ernie prefirió no despertarle. Suficientes peleas habían tenido ya. Así que se armó de valor y olvidándose del mundo llamó al chico regordete. Le pidió que le acercase el ramillete de flores y se lo acercó al rostro. Lo examinó cuidadosamente y empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la nariz. Los calores inundaron sus mejillas y las manos se le tiñeron de rojo. Entonces, solo entonces, Ernie recordó que era alérgico al polen.

Y corrió.

…

**Entonces… ¿Exactamente qué es lo que sabe Granger?** – los ojos de Luna Lovegood parpadearon nerviosos ante un cohibido Harry.

Era increíble pero la chica se movía tanto y a tanta velocidad que ni el gran Harry Potter podía permanecer tranquilo en su presencia. El Gryffindor negó un par de veces con la cabeza, y apresuró el paso. Pese a ser de día, la neblina oscurecía sus huellas. Un par de alumnos le hicieron señas pero el chico los ignoró. Luna, sin embargo, se paró a escucharles y después de darles una detallada explicación acerca de las ranas lunares y por qué no podían encontrarse en aquel Bosque, se acercó a Harry para arremeter de nuevo.

**Harry, si voy a seguir dándote el… **– Luna volvió la cabeza para todos lados y en lugar de bajar la voz, la alzó - **suplemento especial de El Profeta **– Harry la miró directamente a los ojos y empezó a hacer aspavientos intentando calmar el tono agudo de su amiga – **es necesario que me digas si Granger sabe o no sabe…**

Los alumnos de primer grado de Gryffindor se giraron directamente hacia ellos. El Bosque Prohibido era grande, pero ellos se habían limitado a un claro bastante visible y acogedor, y en consecuencia las palabras de la alocada Ravenclaw no habían pasado desapercibidas.

**Vale, de acuerdo **– Harry tomó a Luna del codo. Aquella excursión iba a acabar con su temple. Sonrió al corrillo de alumnos que se había volcado hacia ellos y la guió hacia una zona de mayor intimidad. – **En primer lugar, deja de llamar Granger a Hermione. **

**No **– Luna contestó rápidamente

**Luna **– el nombre salió de la boca de Harry con dulzura, como cuando un padre reprende a su hijo por alguna travesura.

**No **– y la chica le siguió el juego y en su tono se adivinó el papel de hija caprichosa.

**¿Por qué no? **– Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer los brazos rendido.

**¿Se llama Granger, no? **

**Eres imposible **

**Gracias **– Luna sonrió como si aquello fuera lo más bonito del mundo.

Ernie McMillian voló delante de ellos con el rostro inflamado y rojizo, con la piel áspera y las manos temblorosas y con una expresión de pánico. Corría veloz, cualquiera diría que el mismísimo Voldemort se le había aparecido. El chico llegó a la enfermería antes de que nadie pudiera decir _¿Qué te pasa? _Harry miró a Luna en un interrogante infinito.

**Te lo dije** – respondió ella – **Ernie es alérgico al polen.**

…

Todo estaba listo.

El pelirrojo cogió el último Jonnhy Walter* sin abrir. Estaba allí, en su refugio, en aquella habitación perdida de Hogwarts que solo la desesperación sabía encontrar. Lo descorchó con un ágil movimiento de varita, lo miró un instante y sonrió. Su refugio. Prácticamente había vivido en esa pequeña sala llena de estanterías, muebles viejos y botellas vacías. Pero, ¿qué importaba?

**¿A dónde vas?**

¿A quién le importaba? Ignoró. Bebió directamente, saciando, saciándose. Un trago rápido y sin pausa, un último aliento antes de partir. Cerró los ojos y ahogó el escozor que viajaba por su garganta. _Buen whisky_.

**¿A dónde vas?**

Ron no dio respuesta. Todo estaba listo y él preparado. Había llegado el momento. Estaba seguro y sin embargo bebía. No estaba tan seguro. Lanzó una mirada alrededor, estaba solo una vez más, eternamente solo. Otra punzada atravesó su antebrazo. Recordó la imagen que se ocultaba tras la capa.

**No te vayas**

Dejó la botella en el suelo y se marchó.

**Por favor**

Todo estaba listo.

**Por favor**

También él estaba eternamente solo.

El lloriqueo de Neville Longbottom mató el silencio de aquella habitación perdida de Hogwarts que solo la desesperación sabía encontrar.

…

Malfoy se levantó de humor de perros. Ernie había dejado un revuelo a su partida y el Slytherin no había tenido más remedio que poner algo de orden.

**Eh, tú. Quédate al lado de la rubia esa **– gritó a un chaval que sollozaba.

Los alumnos estaban inquietos. Ignoraban que Ernie era alérgico al polen y suponían que las plantas eran venenosas o que una fuerza misteriosa lo había atacado.

**La rubia tiene nombre **– contestó la aludida

**¿Señorita **_**Si-No-Hablo-Reviento**_**? **– Draco fue todo lo sarcástico que pudo – **Idiota…**

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Una mariposa cruzó el claro y un par de alumnos chillaron presos de la sugestión.

**¿De qué jardín de infancia os habéis escapado vosotros? **– volvió a gritar Draco.

**No sé Malfoy, ¿cómo se llama el tuyo? **– Hermione Granger y su grupo de Gryffindor apareció de la nada.

…

Ernie McMillian atravesó volando el Gran Comedor y McGonagall asintió.

**O sea que Hufflepuff se queda sin excursión… **- Stephen Confoort no sonrió por temor a ser acribillado por sus alumnos.

…

**Pues Granger **– Harry remarcó el apellido de su amiga mientras desorbitaba los ojos hacia Luna - **sabe que algo raro está pasando. Ha leído los panfletos que te pasa tu padre con "El Profeta" y tiene una teoría. **– el chico bajó la voz y se acercó más al rostro de Luna, adquirió la postura de alguien que está a punto de revelar un gran secreto – **Los mortífagos se están reorganizando, probablemente quieran venganza o cumplir lo que Voldemort no pudo. En cualquier caso hay algo que no encaja. **

Un alumno rubio se cruzó en la mirada de Harry. Éste se enderezó y le mantuvo la mirada, carraspeó un par de veces y solo cuando el estudiante cotilla volvió a sus asuntos, Harry se inclinó hacia Luna y volvió a susurrar.

**La abuela de Neville y las otras diez personas que murieron en la explosión del Ministerio… **- el chico alzó los ojos para encontrarse con una absorta Luna - **¿Por qué no se ha repetido un ataque como ese? Es decir, es estupendo que nadie más haya perdido la vida, pero otro atentado sería lo lógico. **

Harry intentó disculparse por sus palabras de todas las formas no verbales posibles. Obviamente no quería más asesinatos, ni más sangre, ni más dolor pero su vida había estado en constante tic-tac, siempre esperando una mala noticia, siempre esperando algo más. Luna puso cara de comprensión y de lleno como estaba en las palabras de Harry nadó a la superficie de la conversación para aportar su granito de arena. Su rostro se tornó en lucidez, se le agolparon las ideas en los ojos y el chico contuvo la respiración ante lo que iba a pasar. Luna tenía mucho que decir, de ella había sido la idea del "Escuadrón de Sangre", de la reorganización de los mortífagos; de ella procedían las noticias de las nuevas desapariciones, de las novedades censuradas por el Ministerio. Ella era una pieza clave en aquella investigación secreta. Y si había alguien que debía hablar, ésa era ella.

**¿Por qué la llamas Granger? **

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tomó aire un par de veces, contuvo un grito y lanzó un puñetazo al aire. Contó hasta diez en silencio, y explotó.

**¡Luna! ¡¡Está muriendo gente!! **– gritó.

Ahora sí, los estudiantes de primer curso clavaron sus ojos en la cicatriz de Harry y en la melena interminable de Luna, y dudaron un instante. No estaban dispuestos a abandonar su objetivo. Sus tutores no podían gritar algo así y esperar que ellos guardasen la calma.

**¡Harry! ¡Y la gente tiene nombres! **– Luna también chilló imitando al chico.

El Gryffindor fue consciente de la fuerza y altitud de su voz, y también de los pares y pares de ojos que los atacaban interrogantes metros más allá. Se volvió hacia los atemorizados alumnos y los tranquilizó con alguna patraña barata que Hermione hubiese puesto entredicho con una mirada de sarcasmo pero para suerte del chaval, Hermione no estaba entre ellos. Cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado, Harry viró a favor de Luna y retomó la conversación.

**¿Es que no has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho? **– Harry se enfadó.

El rostro de Luna era la calma personificada; su voz, la dulzura hecha melodía y sus movimientos, el vaivén de las olas. Harry se enfureció algo más.

**Sí. Has hablado de Granger y su nombre, has hablado del atentado en el Ministerio y has dicho que después de la explosión, nadie ha muerto**. – Luna miró a Harry con la expresión relajada.

Las facciones de Harry se volvieron duras. Tragó saliva y bebió cada frase de Luna Lovegood. Otra vez Granger. Empalideció en un segundo.

_Ningún muerto más. Hermione. La abuela de Neville. Mortífagos. Explosión. Muerto. Sangre. Neville. En el Ministerio. Nadie más. Ataque. Lógica. Granger. Ninguno. Escuadrón. Nadie._

¿Cómo había empezado la conversación aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor? _Ha muerto otro mortífago_ había dicho la alocada rubia. ¿Y qué acababa de gritar él? _Es estupendo que nadie más haya perdido la vida. _

**¿Me has escuchado tú? **– Luna vivió la transformación del rostro de Harry y decidió no martirizarle, no mucho más. - **¿O los mortífagos no son personas, Potter?**


	16. Chapter 16 Sombras

**Capítulo 16. Sombra**

El último alumno de primer curso cruzó el linde que separaba el Bosque Prohibido del territorio sano y confortable de Hogwarts. Por fin muchos podían respirar tranquilos, por fin otros podían esperar una segunda oportunidad. La excursión había acabado. Solo dos personas quedaban en el mar arbolado, solo dos personas y un mismo compás.

…

**¿Qué tal la excursión?** – Ginny recibió a su novio con los brazos abiertos y el semblante serio.

**Imposible** – concedió él.

**¿Luna?** – interrogó ella.

**Lovegood** – asintió.

…

**¡Rufus!** – una risueña alumna de segundo grado se abalanzó sobre su atolondrado hermano - **¿Qué tal la excursión? ¿Ya habéis regresado?**

El chico se desembarazó del caluroso abrazo e hizo gestos de impaciencia. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la desilusión y el cansancio eran comunes para el resto de su grupo.

**Pabaji, estoy cansado** – Rufus se pasó la mano por la frente – **¿Dónde está Martin?**

**Quizás no haya vuelto**

**Todos estamos de regreso** – el chico continuó escarbando en el aire - **Excepto Malfoy y Granger. Comprueban que ningún pavo se haya quedado…**

Pero Rufus se topó con la mirada de McGonagall y las palabras se perdieron en la sombra.

…

**Vale, ya has jugado a ser responsable demasiado tiempo** – Malfoy arrastró las palabras como solo él sabía hacer – **Ahora, vayámonos**

**Lárgate tú** – respondió la chica Granger – **Yo voy a revisar aquella zona una vez más, puede que Martin se haya perdido, ya sabes cómo es…un poco** – a Hermione le costó terminar la frase - **…como Neville**.

**¿Idiota quieres decir?** – el chico se acercó a la Gryffindor solo para hostigarla un poco - **¿Quién es Martin?**

Hermione ignoró a su compañero y apresuró el paso en busca de algún novato desorientado pero la búsqueda fue en vano. El bosque estaba vacío, al menos de almas humanas. La chica se rindió, también ella podía respirar tranquila. Se encaminó hacia el linde.

**Ah, ahora sí. Nos vamos cuando la señorita quiere** – Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y exageró una mueca como dando a entender que había comprendido las intenciones de la chica – **No cuando **_**yo**_ **llevo media hora diciendo que en este apestoso bosque no hay nadie más**

**¿Señorita?** – Hermione lanzó una carcajada – **Malfoy, nadie te ha pedido que te quedaras**

**Granger, vete a la mierda** – y Draco dio tres pasos en dirección opuesta a la de la chica

**¿Qué haces? Ese camino no lleva a Hogwarts **– Hermione se detuvo y miró al Slytherin que seguía caminando hacia las profundidades del bosque.

**Y ¿quién te ha dicho que yo quiera ir a Hogwarts? **– el chico no se paró.

**No seas orgulloso, Malfoy y vuelve acá **– la Gryffindor casi lo perdía de vista. Gritó.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa y apresuró el paso. Estúpida Granger. Se había dado cuenta. Señorita, señorita. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?

**No seas ilusa, Granger y deja de soñar **– respondió a voces.

**Una cosita, sé un poco original…** - Hermione presenció uno de sus tantos debates internos y no tuvo más remedio que copiar al Slytherin y seguirle bosque a través - ** Solo modificas mis frases**

**Querrás decir que mejoro tus frases **– contestó éste - **¿Me sigues?**

**Velo por tu seguridad **– sin pensar.

Malfoy se detuvo. También él se había dado cuenta. Se giró lentamente y examinó a una Hermione que se abría paso entre arbustos y ramas viejas.

**Empate. Tu **_**señorita**_** por mi **_**velo por tu seguridad**_– entonó Hermione.

**Di lo que quieras pero te traicionó el subconsciente **– redebatió el rubio.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_. Si quería mejorar las cosas no iba por buen camino.

**¿A ti también? **– la chica no se quedó atrás.

Se sostuvieron la mirada y la réplica quedó en el aire. Hermione fue la primera en volverse y avanzar de nuevo hacia las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, Malfoy tardó algo más.

…

Una capa negra se deslizó entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Una capa negra y una máscara macabra.

Era el momento.

La realidad daría una bofetada a Hermione Granger.

…

**No es por ahí** – empezó el rubio.

**No me he perdido, Malfoy **– contestó ella.

**En serio, no es por ahí**

**A ver, sabelotodo ¿por dónde es?** – Hermione no redujo la velocidad de sus pasos, ni siquiera se volvió para enfrentarlo.

**Eh, no te confundas, la sabelotodo repelente eres tú**

**Cierto, el idiota eres tú** – la chica estaba preparada para la respuesta.

**¿No tienes nada mejor?** – provocó él.

**Es demasiado incluso para ti** – replicó ella aún sin volverse.

**Prueba** – una punzada más.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se topó con Malfoy y el terror en persona.

**Mortífago**

**No está mal** – concedió él.

**No** – su voz sonó temblorosa

Malfoy levantó la mirada ver su rostro. Pálido. Completamente blanco como la cal, como aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido, como cuando la había encontrado andando entre sueños. Demasiado pálido. Sus ojos habían perdido la vida y mostraban un terror infinito. El chico comprendió en un segundo y se giró para mirar hacia detrás

Una capa negra y una máscara macabra le sostenían la mirada.


	17. Chapter 17 Sobre el papel

¡Siento la tardanza! No tuve visita de la musa y de hecho, este capítulo es un poco…experimental. ¡Necesito vuestra opinión! Por otro lado, el capítulo 18 creo que vuelve a la normalidad...En fin, que lío! No estoy muy contenta con l resultado pero lo compensaré!!

Gracias por los coments!

Saludos de vainilla*

**Danni ohla!!!!!!!! Dani ohla! **: dani ohla! Dannni ola! Es que en el otro capi no salió tu nombre y lo escribo mucho y de todas las maneras posibles para que salga!!!!!! xDxD Me alegra que te guste la historia!! Y m'encanta tu nombre por cierto. Los primeros capítulos sitúan más que nada…luego se complica la cosa. Ya me dirás que te parece! Gracias por el review! Un beso

**Pabaji:** Saliste!!!!!!! Y estás recuperada de tu enfermedad!!!!! M'alegro! En serio…Siempre te he imaginado risueña y como dices, con exceso de energía ^^ Por otro lado también he pensado siempre que pertenecías a Slytherin! No sé porqué! Pero es la impresión que tengo! Corrígeme por favor! De todas maneras, adoro la casa Slytherin!! Ah ¿qué más? Siento darte una negativa pero no, a Luna no le mola Ron. El tema de los nombres y apellidos es…algo sútil…te recomiendo que re-leas el capítulo y lo dejes en el aire, se desvela o mejor, se continua en capítulos posteriores…y de la mano de Draco! Un besote!!!!*

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**: Perdona la pregunta pero…¿de dónde sos?? Simple curiosidad ehe!!!! Gracias por el review! Y ahí está desvelado el misterio…es…un mortífago…no te diré quién…pero juega un papel re-importante después! Un besote! Gracias otra vez!!!*

**Silviota:** Gracias, gracias!!! En serio, te re-agradezco el comentario. Y Hermione…no es sonámbula. Muy buena la pregunta, estuve dudando si contestar o no ….pero te lo has ganado, no es sonámbula. Es una parte importante, y la historia desvelará qué sucede con Hermione y sus noches. Un besote!!* (Adoro tu nombre)

**Meena o.O.** Gracias, gracias. No miento si digo que temblé cuando leí tu comentario. Muchísimas gracias, no esperaba algo así. Te contaré que no me gustan los amores rápidos así que Draco y Hermione se lo tendrán que trabajar un poquillo más. Un amor despacito, poco a poco, que se cuela en silencio y que de repente explota a nivel del corazón y te arranca un beso. Ésa es la historia. Espero escribir algo así…Muchísimas gracias otra vez!!! Besote!!!*

**Kisii:** Tienes razón cuando dices que fueron unos capis algo diferentes a los demás…quise contar demasiado en muy poco pero también necesitaba que avanzase el tiempo. Ha sido…complicado y de hecho el capi de ahora no me gusta demasiado. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario Elenaa!!!!!! Quiero llegar a la parte DracoHerm ya!!!!!!! Hay una escena super-romántica y empalagosa y bonita!!! xDxD Un besote! Y Gracias!*

**Capítulo 17. Sobre el papel**

_Querida Hermione:_

…_leo tu carta de nuevo y no puedo creerlo. ¿Alguien así en el Bosque Prohibido? Tenemos que decírselo a McGonagall, Hogwarts no es seguro. Además, el encapuchado atacó a Malfoy, ¿qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiera estado allí? Podrías estar muerta…_

…_no, no sé nada de Ron…_

_Un abrazo y ¡feliz Navidad!, _

_Harry_

…

Dicen que las cartas son peligrosas, que las escribes sin pensar impulsado por una sonrisa o por la lluvia que cae, pero que, en cuanto la primera lágrima asoma o el sol sale, das por perdidas las palabras y te falta tiempo para volver sobre tus pasos y desear una marcha atrás. Corres hasta el buzón más cercano, perdón, la lechuza que voló con tu carta y gritas deseando que vuelva. Pero es tarde, la carta está en camino. Y el destino…escrito.

…

_Granger, _

_¿Cómo estás? No es que me importe, pero mi culo está en peligro y la última vez que casi me matan tú estabas presente. _

_Malfoy_

…

Escrito en verde y plata, y con una caligrafía perfecta.

…

_Malfoy,_

_Tu culo está a salvo así que no lo acerques al mío. Piérdete,_

_Hermione_

…

Aceptado en rojo y dorado.

…

_Harry:_

…_¡lanzó una maldición Cruciatus a Malfoy! Fue una advertencia, no estoy segura de que quisiera matarlo. En cualquier caso esto confirma nuestra teoría: los mortífagos se están reorganizando._

_Te prometo una charla cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. _

_xxx, ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también! _

_Hermione_

_Pdt. Muy sutil lo de llamar _encapuchado_ a un mortífago. Me da igual que las cartas no sean seguras o que intercepten el correo, es hora de hablar claro. _

…

Las cartas llevan letras inocentes que se reúnen y forman terribles orgías como "Te quiero", como "Perdóname" o como "No vuelvas a escribirme". Mecen rencores y amores, y lamentos también. Son temibles.

…

_Sybil, querida._

…_mañana a las cinco bajo el abeto de siempre._

_Con cariño,_

_Arthur Weasley_

…

Un poco confusas a veces. Juegan a los dobles sentidos y te muerdes el labio porque no sabes si hay un _sí_ detrás de cada letra. Porque te mueres por un porqué. Y porque sabes que en el cara a cara gritarán un no.

…

_Querida Hermione:_

…_y no sé qué hacer. Ya no me valen ni los vestidos holgados. Mamá se va a dar cuenta. Por favor, ¡necesito un hechizo que me haga parecer una chica no embarazada!..._

…_gracias por tu ayuda. Si el bebé es niña ¡le pondré tu nombre! Lo prometo_

_¡Te quiero!_

_Ginny_

…

Inseguridad. Tiembla la pluma (o el bolígrafo, para los locos muggles) cuando se rasga un secreto en el papel.

Una necesidad imperiosa de ocultarse.

…

_¡¡Ginny!!_

…_ranas lunares en el salón. He leído que si les da el sol, explotan. ¡Alfredo es un nombre bonito! Mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo se llamaba así. Creo..._

_...codornices…_

_Trasteros iluminados,_

_Luna_

…

O todo lo contrario. Gritar un _estoy aquí_

…

_Ron, _

…_es la tercera carta que te envío. Por favor, contesta…_

_Hermione_

…

Y un _quiero ayudarte_

…

_Ron:_

…_es Navidad, saca tu culo de dónde estés y ven a la Madriguera ya. _

_Abrazos,_

_Harry_

…

Pero lo peor no es la carta en sí. Al fin y al cabo son solo palabras, dichas en un momento de insensatez, pero palabras finalmente. Lo peor es que ésas palabras esconden una verdad, la verdad pura y dura, una verdad a la cara, esa imagen penosa que te devuelve el espejo un día gris; la verdad sin complejos.

…

Aquella Navidad se enviaron demasiadas cartas.

…

_Harry,_

…_ayúdame. Sé que no debí hacerlo, sé que no tengo derecho a nada. Estoy perdido, estoy perdido. Intenta comprenderme…_

_Ron_

…

_Granger,_

…_que no saliste corriendo cuando apareció el mortífago en el Bosque Prohibido. Eres un poco idiota, yo te hubiese dejado tirada y a merced del señor oscuro. No, no lo hubiese hecho..._

_Malfoy_

…

Algunas cartas, como la de un asustado Ron o como la de un inesperado Malfoy, no llegaron jamás a sus destinatarios.

…

_Querida mamá:_

…_Harry está en el Bosque Prohibido en una excursión con los de primero. Ya sabes, es tutor. Te lo conté. Bueno, éste no es el tema. Te preguntarás por qué doy tanto rodeo. Paciencia. Lo sé, no estoy en condiciones de pedir nada. Pero por favor, promete no enfadarte. Por favor. Mamá, no sé cómo decirte esto, es difícil. Realmente no sé cómo ha podido pasar, no quisimos. No lo pensamos…_

… _estoy embarazada…_

_...tomes la decisión que tomes, lo entenderé. _

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny_

…

Otras cartas, como la de Ginny, reposaban junto a un vaso de lágrimas en la mesilla de noche de Molly Weasley.


	18. Chapter 18 Y que me visite la musa

¡Hola!

¡Aquí va otro capi! Intentaré subir el siguiente para dentro de un par de días o así (uajajajaja) Por otro lado…tengo otra historia en marcha. Más negra, más triste, más fuerte...y ¡un par de ideas! Y en parte es gracias a vosotros. Mil gracias! Mil besos

Saludos de vainilla!*

**Pabaji:** ¡No adelantes acontecimientos! Molly va a sufrir un poco más todavía…lo siento! Con lo adorable que es. ¿Haces teatro? M'encanta. En serio, ¿qué quieres hacer con tu vida? Curiosidad. Eres una persona que me da mucha curiosidad! =D ¿Viste? Slytherin. Era una corazonada xDxD Mil gracias por leer! Un besocO!*

**Meena o.O**: Adoro tu forma de pensar! Y adoro tus comentarios. Voy viendo cómo está la cosa y déjame decirte que no vas del todo mal xDxD Desvaría que es bueno!! Te lo recomiendo, todos las noches, un ratito y mano de santo xD Ah! Ah! Ah! Te pido permiso para pre-beso en el próximo capítulo! Me lo está pidiendo Draco a gritos. Cosa fina. Ya verás! Gracias! BesotO! **

**Kissii:** Gracias!!! A mí, me encantan tus comentarios!! Esta historia es un descubrimiento, un juego y un experimento a la vez. Adoro moverme en formas y fondos y cada vez más voy pillando un estilo determinado. Tengo otra historia preparada que irá enfocada ya de manera más organizada, centrada…aunque con su toque de locura que si no me deprimo. Mientras tanto, se acerca un beso y eso también me emociona. Mil gracias!! Besote!*

**Capítulo 18. Y que me visite la musa**

En un callejón oscuro, como los que describen los libros y los que aterrorizan en las películas, en una calle estrecha sin salida; una capa negra y demasiado larga rozaba el suelo a una velocidad peligrosa. Corría como un loco, sudando más por miedo que a causa del calor del ejercicio. Quería salir de allí, cuanto antes. Le pisaban los talones. Ellos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. _Tenía_ que salir de allí cuanto antes. Corrió un poco más, sin aliento. Y de repente, como una broma macabra, apareció el muro que dictaba las palabras _sin salida_ del callejón. Se detuvo. Miró a todos lados. Rápidamente, con frenesí. Un agujero de escape, una puerta oculta, un salto a otro lugar. Tenía que haber algo. Buscó sin parar. Rebuscó y se giró. Dio la vuelta, y tres más. Miró a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba y abajo y palpó en el aire. Un gato negro se cruzó casi riéndose de él. Y se miró las manos. Le temblaban. Aquello no era miedo, era la muerte besándole las orejas. Rebuscó una vez más. Y un ruido hizo que su cabeza tomase puerto. Miró fijamente a través de la oscuridad. Estaban allí. Lo habían encontrado. Seguro, casi seguro. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ese temblor de manos, ese temblor de ideas. En blanco. Y la muerte despacito, con la sonrisa de la Gioconda como aviso.

**¿Tus últimas palabras?**

No dio tiempo a súplicas. La capa negra y demasiado larga cerró los ojos. Contuvo la respiración en un segundo infinito y la realidad le dio un beso. Dos lágrimas escaparon nerviosas. Pero la compostura se perdió en el sabor salado. Lloró con fuerza.

Adiós.

_**Avada Kedavra **_

Era justo.

La capa negra y demasiado larga cayó al suelo. Otra persona había muerto.

. . .

El sabor amargo de un beso de despedida devolvió a más de uno a la realidad. Se habían acabado. _C'est fini_. Otra vez. Con previo aviso, pero sin compasión. Las ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado a su fin. Muchos regresaban tristes, arrastrando los pies y con la cara mustia; otros gritaban por las esquinas los reencuentros como si la separación hubiera durado siglos. Y los que menos, ni se inmutaron porque no habían salido de Hogwarts.

**Ha habido otra explosión**

Aún así, allí estaban todos, otra vez. Con un soplo de aire fresco.

Las maletas corrían por los pasillos buscando una habitación en la que asentarse, los cuadros bostezaban y sonreían a partes iguales y las escaleras bailaban sin dar tregua a los ingenuos que intentaban dominarlas.

**¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?**

Otra vez, todos allí. Con el miedo escondido.

**Esta noche, en Gringotts. No hay heridos.**

Cada chico y cada nena, cada lágrima y cada abrazo, cada beso y cada café. Allí estaban. Él y ella, ella y él. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si el tiempo necesitase correr.

¿Qué cómo estaban las cosas? Frescas, nuevas, como siempre, azules, risas, inconscientes. ¿Cómo? Como nunca. Con un tic-tac en el alma, con el botón de apagado, encendido. Con ganas, con un saltito a nivel del corazón y la necesidad de comerse un porqué. ¿Cómo?

. . .

**Granger** – en medio del bullicio apresurado Malfoy habló.

**Recibí tu carta** – contestó la Gryffindor sin girarse. Intentaba por todos los medios organizar a los alumnos de primero que nerviosos, como siempre aquel año, corrían de acá para allá buscando caras amigas y maletas que llevar.

Un chico de tercero voló entre ellos tan veloz que hizo tambalear a Malfoy y para sorpresa de todos, éste no hizo ningún comentario.

**¿Qué carta?** – se sobresaltó.

**¿Qué carta va a ser?** – respondió ella con gesto de impaciencia. Hermione hizo una señal a un Rufus despistado y añadió - **La que hablaba de tu culo…**

_**Ésa**_** carta** – asintió Draco más para sí que para la chica.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había escrito. O sí. Qué más daba. ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras? Ah, sí.

_¿Cómo estás? No es que me importe, pero mi culo está en peligro y la última vez que casi me matan tú estabas presente._

El chico se sonrió. _Qué idiota_ pensó, pero nadie supo quién.

**¿Había otra carta?** – ésta vez fue Hermione la sorprendida.

Después todo fue un borrón y el caos sonrió en el Gran Comedor. Las voces se elevaron en el aire y los chicos corrieron más rápido que nunca. Y Malfoy no pudo evitarlo y volvió a pensar…

_Si. La que hablaba del tuyo._

. . .

Una mano se alzó pálida como la muerte, lenta como el veneno; los dedos temblaron una eternidad y se reunieron en un puño sucio y desgastado. Pero cesó el baile y el dolor tocó una espalda, llamó por detrás.

**Ginny **– la voz era débil, demasiado débil para existir.

**Neville **– acertó ella.

Y a la cara demacrada, al gesto consumido, a los ojos vacíos y al balbuceo sombrío, le siguió un abrazo.

. . .

**Malfoy**

Al mediodía, en una esquina perdida y con el revuelo aún en el ambiente, Hermione se cruzó con Draco.

**¿Quieres otra carta?** – la galantería no tan falsa del Slytherin hizo sonreír a Hermione.

Fue un segundo, ambos iban con prisa y no se detuvieron. Sin embargo él captó la sonrisa de la chica, y ella, el sabor del juego una vez más. E inevitablemente Granger pensó.

_No. Quiero bailar._

. . .

**¡Minerva, querida!**

La directora dejó la carta sobre el elegante escritorio y se volvió al tiempo que ajustaba sus gafas al contorno de su nariz. Arthur Weasley jugueteaba con un sombrero.

**Arthur, qué alegría** **–** se acercó al recién llegado y ambos se abrazaron – **Perdona el desorden, los chicos regresan hoy de las vacaciones y está todo el colegio revolucionado** – la mujer soltó una leve carcajada y Arthur se unió a ella - **¿Cómo está Molly?**

Las risas cesaron después.

**Han sido las primeras Navidades sin…** - las palabras se perdieron. McGonagall recordó a Fred Weasley y asintió en silencio - **es fuerte, estará bien.**

No dio tiempo a más. Sybil Trelowney apareció borrando cualquier sombra del pasado.

**Mañana** – anunció – **Tú y yo**

. . .

Otra esquina, cerca de las seis de la tarde y otro encuentro fugaz. Esta vez sin palabras. Draco la mira, Hermione asiente. Sus ojos se desvían a la ventana. Ninguno de los dos se detiene.

Y tras los cristales, el Bosque Prohibido se prepara para una tercera no-cita.

. . .

**Buena jugada. Dos explosiones y se disipa la duda…** - el triunfo se saboreaba en aquellas palabras.

**Lo sé, fue idea mía **– el temor sin embargo, se apreciaba en éstas.

**¿Encontrasteis al escurridizo Avery? **

**En un callejón. Lloró. – **y la voz se hizo eco de sus palabras y también lloró.

. . .

El día había sido duro, ajetreado, demasiado movimiento, pero por fin cada estudiante estaba en su sitio y los profesores, descansando. Al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, de nuevo a la rutina, adiós al descanso navideño. Sin embargo, la noche aún era larga y en un recoveco oscuro de Hogwarts, dos corazones no dormían.

**¿Así que te atacó un mortífago? **

Harry y Hermione compartían secretos y una bolsa de patatas sentados en el último escalón de la larga escalera que subía a quién sabe dónde.

_**Nos**_** atacó un mortífago **– corrigió la chica.

**Ah, sí. Olvidaba esa parte** – Harry puso los ojos en blanco y cogió una patata - **¿Qué hizo Malfoy? ¿Salir corriendo? Como si lo viera…**

Harry lanzó una carcajada buscando la complicidad en su amiga, pero al ver la expresión de Hermione se guardó una segunda sonrisa. La chica se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada en el aire y el ceño pensativo. El chaval tosió. Tuvo la sensación de estar haciendo el tonto y, sintiéndose ridículo, volvió a coger una patata.

**Se rió **

**¿Cómo? ¿Es idiota o qué? ¿Están a punto de matarle y se ríe? **– el chico lanzó las preguntas sin dar tregua al silencio y a nada más. Porque de la nada y en el primer escalón apareció Draco Malfoy.

**Potter, sé que tú llorarías** – el rubio lo miró largamente sin detenerse en Hermione - **Pero no todos somos como tú…**

La Gryffindor estuvo a punto de contestar pero una carcajada que procedía de arriba le arrebató el turno.

**¿Luna? **– preguntó Harry mirando hacia detrás.

La Ravenclaw loquita se asomó detrás de una esquina con cara de inocencia y danzó hasta alcanzar la posición de Hermione y Harry que se levantaron de un salto. Luna saludó a Draco con la mano y éste le devolvió un gesto indescifrable.

**Te ha salido público, Malfoy **

Y Ron Weasley se materializó junto a Draco.

_¿Alguien más tiene que hacer una aparición triunfal?_

. . .


	19. Chapter 19 Azul

Bueno, en primer lugar gracias por la paciencia (estoy enfermita!) y en segundo lugar…azul significa triste (solo es un dato xDxD). Respecto al capítulo, me emocioné al escribirlo, me hubiese gustado marcar un par de puntos más pero me resigné a la necesidad imperiosa que recorría mi espina dorsal en busca de algo nuevo. Prometí un pre-beso y en lugar de eso…en fin…ya leeréis. Para el capítulo 20, la cosa será algo mejor ^^

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ah! Un beso especial (de esos con chocolate) a los lectores anónimos!!!!!!!

Saludos de vainilla*

**Kisii**: Adoro tus comentarios, no sé si te lo he dicho ya!! Este capi es algo diferente y espero que no te disguste. Me parecía imposible cortarlo en algún punto! No hay beso! Ya lo dije…pero don't worry, hay otras cosas! Yo tb me muero por ese beso! Respecto a la otra historia, temo que si! Será un Dramione! Lo confieso la pareja me ha conquistado! xDxD Una dudita que me entra, qué significa _¿Testamento, testamento, testamento? _Creo que lo he leído en otro lado, pero torpe de mí, no acuerdo!! _ En fin lo dicho! Besote!*

**Meena o.O:** Wola-Wola! Perdón, perdón, perdón…por el no pre-beso! Pero a cambio te dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (y sí…siguiendo tu consejo ^^) En el próximo capi….espero que Draco y Hermione tenga algo más de intimidad xDxD. Respondo a tu duda: Trelowney aparece por la puerta del despacho y digamos que les corta el rollo a Arthur y Minerva (bueno a Arthur…no sé xDxD). Están los tres presentes!! Me lo apuntó para situaciones futuras hacer una mejor redacción de los hechos!!! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios constructivos! En serio! Me haces mejorar!! Besot*

**Lalalá:** Quién sos? M'encanta que t'encante la historia y casi me pongo a dar saltos de emoción cuando leí tu comentario! ¿Qué puedo decirte? Escribo lo que me gustaría leer! ^^ El duelo de varitas es una excusa preciosa para el baile de estos dos! De hecho pronto bailarán otra vez (cruzo los dedos para que sea en el capítulo 20) Muchísimas gracias! Besot*

**Pabaji**: Oh adorada Pabaji! Extrañaba tu comentario!!! Creía que no tendría en este capi…lo que me apenó muchísimo! M'encanta que te pierdas entre las escenas…a mi también me pasa! Y tengo que re-leer…luego todo cobra sentido xDxD A ver si te mola el capi….Ah! Ah! Ah!! Si te sirve de algo...siempre he pensado (y cuando digo siempre quiero decir desde que te leo xDxD) que estabas relacionada con las artes en algún sentido…Se te daría bien. No me preguntes por qué…pero es lo que me dice el cuore ^^ Besot! Cm siempre gracias! Adorandot!*

**Rei:** Jojojojo, tu comentario me deprimió al principio y luego me alegró soberanamente xDxD Pasará algo parecido con la historia…o es lo que pretendo =) Has captado la esencia a pesar de creer que no! Espero q este capi aclare algo….pero vas bien encaminada!!! Muchísimas gracias por el coment! Besot!

**Sam Turner Malfoy**: Te pido desconsoladamente que me descuartices tu nombre (Sam Turner Malfoy) y me expliques por qué te llamas así! Es curiosidad que tengo… pregunta por ahí, he atacado a más lectors con la misma petición (perdona si te molesta!!!!!!^^) Mil gracias por el comentario! Ahí va el capi…espero que te mole! Besot*

**Capítulo 19. Azul**

Y allí estaban los cinco: en medio de la oscuridad, en mitad de la noche. Físicamente divididos por una escalera eterna: Draco y Ron abajo; Hermione, Harry y Luna arriba. Moralmente divididos por una sinrazón infinita.

Sin saber qué decir, o sin poder callarse demasiado tiempo.

**¿Has cenado?** – Luna fue la primera en hablar, y como siempre con la coherencia como ausente invitada.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. Solo ella era capaz de hacer una pregunta como ésa en un momento como aquel. La tensión en el aire y todos con las garras afiladas. La Ravenclaw sin embargo, pareció no percatarse, miraba directamente a Ron que apuntaba a Draco con los ojos entornados, y para ser justo, Draco le devolvía el gesto.

**Vaya, ya solo falta la pequeña Weasley y tendremos el cuadro completo** – arrastró el Slytherin haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Luna – **Al menos de momento…**

Harry se sobresaltó, Hermione pudo notarlo y Luna solo asintió para sí.

No se atrevería a soltarlo allí, no delante de todos, no delante de Ron. No. Malfoy no contaría que Ginny estaba embarazada. No. Lo había jurado en silencio. _Mierda_. Ése era el problema: en silencio equivalía a nada. De hecho, la palabra de Malfoy no valía nada. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de pensar que guardaría el secreto? ¿Qué había pasado aquel día en la Sala de Tutores?

Un búho ululó en la noche como dando parte de que el mundo seguía ahí fuera.

Los nervios se acomodaron en el estómago de Harry y jugaron a su antojo. El sudor se hizo eco de la angustia del chico y lo mismo sucedió con un escalofrío que recorrió estridente su espalda.

**Tranquilo Potter** – Malfoy no alzó la voz pero añadió en un susurro suave – **No vayas a caerte.**

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Draco y una mueca de incomprensión lo hizo en el de Ron. El heredero Slytherin se percató y aprovechó la confusión.

**¿Tu amiguito no te ha dado la noticia?** – continuó con su monólogo. Estaba disfrutando con aquello – **Es verdad, perdona**. – se leía en sus ojos.

Malfoy se llevó la mano a la frente y se dio un pequeño golpecito, como aludiendo a una falsa mala memoria.

**Qué descuido el mío. No habéis tenido tiempo para hablar. Entre tus borracheras y sus nuevas responsabilidades…**

El cuerpo de Ron se crispó.

¿Por qué hacía todo aquello? ¿Qué estaba buscando Malfoy?

El pelirrojo tosió asombrado. Así que se sabía en Hogwarts. Sus salidas nocturnas no podían pasar desapercibidas. No es que hubiese hecho muchos esfuerzos para ocultarlas, no podía esperar otra cosa. Igual no bebía tanto. ¿No? Un par de tragos después de la cena, no más. Porque los de la comida no se contaban... ni los de por la mañana temprano para entrar el calor. No, no era tanto. ¿Y qué narices? ¿A quién tenía que dar él explicaciones? ¿Hogwarts pensaba que era un borracho? Qué más daba. Lo importante era qué ignoraba Hogwarts. La verdad, todavía peor, ¿o no? Qué más daba. Él sabía que no era así.

Dudó.

_Él sabía que no era así._

**Weasley, no intentes convencerte a ti mismo **– adivinó Malfoy en el rostro de Ron - **Que pasas todo el puto día colgado de la botella…**

Ron estranguló la varita entre sus dedos, casi pudo oír el chasquido de la madera al crujir. Mientras solo atacase con aquello todo iba bien. Se relajó. Miró a Draco con un odio infinito y se adivinó una lucha interna en su cabeza. ¿Qué dolería más? El pelirrojo lo sabía bien, nada como la verdad y sin embargo le temblaba un puñetazo en el alma. Harry bajó las escaleras corriendo, colocándose a la altura de su amigo. Y Luna sonrió.

**Tranquilos, hay Draco para todos** – Malfoy reía - **¿Quién va a huir primero?**

Hermione permanecía en un segundo plano, simplemente escuchando las palabras de su oponente, preguntándose a qué venía aquel ataque. Por qué motivo Malfoy mataba a Harry con la intención de contar su secreto, por qué hacía lo mismo con Ron. ¿Dónde quedaban sus duelos, sus bailes, sus no-citas? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso no había jurado silencio? ¿Acaso no se había retirado cuando Ron le retó aquella tarde de esgrimas? ¿No era él el que había dejado una rosa blanca en la tumba de la abuela de Neville? La mente de Hermione era un torbellino de preguntas, una duda sin acabar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Solo era el primer día de clase después de Navidad, solo era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy después de jugarse la vida en el Bosque Prohibido, solo era el primer enfrentamiento tras recibir la única y sorprendente carta del rubio, solo era el regreso de Ron…; solo era un día más para Draco Malfoy.

_**¡Expelliarmus!**_ – gritó con fuerza.

La chica suspiró, todas sus dudas desviaron el hechizo dos centímetros a la derecha de Malfoy. Y Draco sonrió.

**Propio de ti, Weasley** – respondió el rubio – **Dejar que la chica se haga cargo de la situación… ¿No es el príncipe el que salva a la princesa?**

Ron tembló pero nadie supo por qué. Por un segundo olvidó a Draco y viró a favor de Hermione. La leona estaba encendida, radiante, altiva, con la varita en el aire y el orgullo en la mirada. En su porte, el hechizo no había fallado y sin embargo Draco seguía ileso. Así era su amiga, segura de sí misma, brillante. Harry también se dirigió a Hermione, solo un instante, y en el camino de regreso, sus miradas se encontraron. Potter y Weasley.

**Te esperé** – habló Ron – **Te esperé sentado en "Las Tres Escobas" delante de una copa llena. ¿Por qué no contestaste a mi carta?**

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Algún reloj de Hogwarts dio las dos de la mañana y un rayo de luna atravesó la ventana para posarse en el rostro de Ron. Harry lo miró largamente. Guardó silencio e hizo ademán de romperlo pero algo le detuvo.

¿Qué esperaba? No había recibido ninguna carta de Ron. Es más, éste había desaparecido en cuanto empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Qué creía? Era él el que se había enfadado, era él el que no soportaba la idea de ver a Draco y a Hermione, era él el que se había ido…Pero eso ya no importaba. La abuela de Neville importaba. Habían pasado tantas cosas.

**Ginny está embarazada** – débil como una canción de cuna.

Malfoy sonrió por tercera vez en la noche y Hermione contuvo la respiración. Estaba dicho. Para bien o para mal, estaba dicho.

**Hey, príncipe. Me conmueve tanta sinceridad pero ¡el dragón soy yo!** – gritó Draco atrayendo la atención de Ron - **¿Atacas ya o te vas a largar otra vez?**

_**¡Expelliarmus!**_ – respondió Hermione y falló por segunda vez en la noche.

**No aprendes la lección, Granger**. – contestó Draco aún sin volverse – **Esto es entre la comadreja y yo, que estuvieses presente la otra vez no significa nada. **

_¿Qué otra vez?_

_**¡Expelliarmus!**_ – fue Ron el que atacó y a diferencia de la chica dio de pleno en el dragón.

Draco recibió una sacudida que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. Harry se crispó sin atrever a intervenir y Luna danzó escaleras abajo. Solo Hermione se encontraba en el último escalón, arriba. Al ver volar a Draco se inclinó con el ceño fruncido. Éste se levantó en cuanto tocó el suelo y se arregló la túnica como si nada le hubiera pasado.

**Vaya, por fin** – gritó Malfoy – **Pero te equivocas de hechizo.**

Ron corrió hacia la varita de Draco pero éste fue más rápido y se tiró al suelo a por ella. Estaba a escasos centímetros de alcanzarla cuando Luna llegó hasta Harry y éste viendo que Ron perdía terreno se decidió a hacer algo.

_**Obscuro **_ – gritó en dirección a Malfoy y el rubio Slytherin quedó cegado.

**¡ESTO ES ENTRE WEASLEY Y YO!** – la burla que hasta entonces había vivido en Malfoy se transformó en un volcán en erupción.

El grito sumió el ambiente en el silencio más absoluto y paralizó a todos los que allí estaban, incluída Hermione. Malfoy rabiaba. Habían sido demasiados los enfrentamientos, las peleas, los insultos pero nada había quebrado tanto la voz del rubio Slytherin, nada le había encendido como aquello. Nada.

A pesar de su ceguera Malfoy palpó en el suelo y alcanzó su varita. Se puso en pie tan a prisa como le permitieron sus piernas y tras deshacerse del hechizo que lo dejaba sin visión lanzó otro grito:

**¡WEASLEY! ¡¡Acaba con esto de una vez!! **

Ron palideció. Lo sabía. Draco lo sabía. Harry se preguntó porqué la expresión de su amigo había cambiado tanto y Hermione solo pudo dar una absurda hipótesis que rápidamente desechó.

**¡Weasley!** – repitió Malfoy – **¡¡Matamos a tu hermano!! **

El rostro del pelirrojo adquirió el color de la sangre y Ron no se resistió. Avanzó rápidamente, sin parar, con el paso decidido y la mirada clavada en Draco. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

_**¡Crucio!**_ – gritó y Malfoy se dobló hacia el suelo y se retorció en una mueca macabra conteniendo un alarido.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Draco y después a Ron y otra vez a Draco, sin comprender qué estaba pasando. No sabía a quién socorrer: a Malfoy en pleno tormento físico o a Ron en sabe Merlín qué ataque de locura.

**¡Ron!** – reaccionó Hermione pero fue lo único que alcanzó hacer porque el pelirrojo, sin mirar y con el dolor como aliado, lanzó un absurdo _Petrificus Totalus_ que dejó a la Gryffindor fuera de juego.

**¡Soy un mortífago!** – Malfoy deliraba.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Harry y Luna se agazapó a su vera.

_**¡Crucio!**_ – volvió a atacar Ron. Avanzando. Paso a paso. Sin parar.

**¡Fred Weasley!** – chilló suicida Malfoy

Harry tembló y Luna se puso de puntillas.

_**¡Crucio!**_ – otra vez más y miles de afilados dientes se clavaban en cada milésima parte de la piel de Draco. Rabiando, llorando en silencio.

A tres centímetros del oído de Harry el susurro de Luna se coló como el viento helado al caer la noche.

**¿Weasley? **

Y Harry comprendió. Comprendió lo que Luna quería hacerle ver con su juego de palabras. Comprendió el porqué de llamar Granger a Hermione, el porqué de llamar Weasley a Ron.

Un mortífago estaba siendo castigado y una persona estaba muriendo. Malfoy y Draco.

_**¡Crucio!**_– dos lágrimas escaparon silenciosas de la inmóvil figura de Hermione.

Un loco estaba matando y un amigo estaba sufriendo. Weasley y Ron.

No era que cada uno fuera dos caras de una misma moneda, era que los dos eran un todo lleno de porqués. Y nadie merecía tanto, y nadie merecía tan poco. Solo era un nombre. El problema era la etiqueta que venía debajo. Malfoy era tan persona como Ron. Weasley estaba siendo tan macabro como Draco.

**¡Draco!** – se decidió Harry y corrió a su encuentro seguido de Luna.

Y Ron se detuvo.

**¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!** – volvió Harry a alzar la voz mientras se interponía entre su amigo y su enemigo.

**Déja-lo** – balbuceó un magullado a Draco Malfoy – **No** – el chico intentó deshacerse de Harry dando débiles manotazos al aire, tanteando el terreno.

Potter lo miró como si jamás lo hubiese visto y se inclinó a socorrerle. Con cuidado y sumamente despacio obligó al Slytherin a apropiarse de su brazo, dejó que el dolor de su cuerpo descansase en su espalda y le ayudó a incorporarse. Luna hizo lo propio y ambos cargaron a Draco Malfoy.

**Harry, ¿qué…?** – Ron estaba atónito cambiaba la dirección de su varita cada dos segundos, indeciso sobre a quién apuntar, asustado.

**¡Lo vas a matar!** – disparó Harry contra su amigo.

**Tiene que hacerlo** – tiritó Malfoy.

Otra vez la cicatriz en forma de rayo se desfiguró en un ceño de incomprensión. Harry decidió no pensar y dio un pequeño saltito para acoger con mayor fuerza a Draco Malfoy.

**Suéltame, Potter** – susurró éste.

Malfoy vibró entre el apoyo de Luna y la fuerza de Harry e intentó desembarazarse. Estaba demasiado débil como para lograrlo.

**Suéltame o acabaré contigo**

Una nueva sacudida hizo que Harry y Luna replegaran sus fuerzas para sostener el cuerpo de Draco. Al levantarlo, la túnica de Malfoy recorrió su blanca piel dejando desnudos los antebrazos del Slytherin, y por antojos del destino un nuevo rayo de luna se filtró por la ventana apuntando la escalofriante Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry la vio y sacudió la cabeza. Draco lo vio y sonrió en silencio.

**¿Sabes?** – al rubio le temblaba la voz – **Lily Potter recibió una amenaza como esta justo antes de morir.**

Dicho. Harry saltó. Dejó caer el cuerpo de Draco que ya solo pendía de una Luna débil e inclinada y lo mató con la mirada.

**¡Apártate!** – aprovechó Ron

**No sé por qué te sorprende tanto** – continuó Draco desviando su mirada a la figura estridente que relucía en su antebrazo – **Tu amiguito tiene una.**

Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Miró a Ron y luego a Draco como había hecho minutos antes y el pelirrojo se volvió hacia Harry.

**No, no quería…** - la fuerza de Ron se perdió en el aire para toparse con un tono de disculpa que más dolía en desesperación – **No, es…no lo entiendes…no...**

El chico que sobrevivió creyó morir en la disculpa de Ron. ¿Así que era cierto? Weasley marcado, y los mortífagos muriendo.

**Y adivina qué, Potter…**

Ron se volvió hacia Malfoy. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

**¡Hazlo! **– chilló el rubio

_**¡Crucio!**_ – devolvió Ron.

**¡BASTA! **– la voz de Harry se fundió con la de Luna y un desacompasado pero sonoro _Basta_ fue ignorado.

**Fue él que nos atacó a Granger y a mí en el Bosque Prohibido.**

Y todo fue viento una vez más.

_**Septum Sembra**_ – aulló Ron.

El grito fue desgarrador. El dolor se subió por las paredes de Hogwarts y tiñó de sangre cada resquicio. _Inhumano_. Si había una palabra que describiese el tormento esa era sin duda alguna _inhumano._

¿Para quién?

Draco chilló de dolor por primera vez en la noche, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Harry ante el estruendo se llevó las manos a los oídos y cayó al suelo derrotado, con él lo hicieron también todos sus principios. Negó con la cabeza y dejó caer sus brazos hacia la nada. Las palmas de sus manos lloraron sangre aquella noche de tanto apretar los puños. Luna lo vio deshacerse, asintió y silenciosa como un gato se acurrucó ante Draco y puso fin al sufrimiento. Ron paseó su mirada de hito en hito con los ojos desorbitados, incapaz de saber qué había pasado. Se miró las manos con un estremecimiento y dejó caer su varita. La última mirada fue para Hermione y luego desapareció. Y la leona, olvidada en el último escalón de aquella eterna escalera, no lo soportó más y presa como estaba de su cuerpo, se desvaneció manteniendo su altiva postura.


	20. Chapter 20 Canción de Cuna

Sábado xD

Bueno, son las doce y un minuto de la noche y no podía resistirme a terminar el capítulo. Otra vez se retrasó el beso pero después la paliza que recibió Draco, me pareció justo darle un respiro xDxD Espera, espera, espera….me acaba de venir la inspiración: va a quedar un capítulo caótico pero me muero por escribir esto. Mañana os cuento (la cama me llama) Saludos de vainilla*

Domingo xDxD

Conste que no he re-leído el capítulo, pero no voy a tener tiempo. Me esperan en breve xDxD Ahí lo dejo. Espero que os mole, no quería alargarlo pero…se me fue de las manos una vez más….y lo partí en dos, me moriré en el próximo capi xDxD (no sé si vais a entender este último párrafo pero….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah)

Saludos de vainilla*

Pdt. Yo quiero a Ron!!!! xDxD Ah, ah…dije ya que no me dio tiempo a revisar los capítulos? Tendrán que ser críticos por favor! Saludos de vainilla!!!

Reviews (mil gracias!!!!!!) y bienvenida a las nuevas incorporaciones!

**Sam Turner Malfoy: **No odies a Ron!! Y quiero leer tus fics! Así que publicalos por favor!! Yo no me decidía a continuar y viste que recibí reviews y me dije ¿por qué no? Ahora escribo, y aprendo y tengo cada día más ganas y más proyectos y es gracias a vosotros. Así que QUIERO LEER TUS FICS. Besotones*

**Kisii:** Gracias por el comentario. Fue de los que más me subió el autoestima ^^. Gracias por tus mejoras para mi estado de enfermita total (ya estoy mejor yuhu, fiesta!) Y si te pareció extraño lo de Draco, espera a leer lo que queda xP Ah! Que me falta un gracias por explicarme lo de testamento (es que a veces me cuesta xDxD) Pdt. Yo también adoro las posdatas, tengo una amiga que llegó a escribirme 20 posdatas en una carta!!!!! Besotones*

**Shakti: **Hola, hola, hola. Por si no nos hemos leído antes, encantada de leerte por aquí. Muchas gracias por el review y gracias también por los halagos (ahora estoy terriblemente sonrojada y las teclas de mi ordenador también xDxD) Espero leerte más! Muchas gracias otra vez y acá va una continuación…o dos ^^ Besotones!*

**Yequita:** Oh, no….voy a volver a hacerlo… No te molestes por favor…pero no puedo evitarlo …. ¿De dónde viene tu nombre? Es que se me antoja al personaje de una serie argentina que mi hermana sigue con devoción! En fin, espero que no te moleste mi curiosidad ehe!! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. En serio, gracias. La verdad es que yo solo doy pequeñas vueltas para describir lo que Ron y Draco me piden (en serio, muchas veces me pregunto ¿quién está escribiendo esto, yo o ellos?) De hecho llevo varios capítulos soñando con un beso, y no me dejan pintarlo!! No te comas las uñas, acá te dejo dos capítulos! Espero que te molen! Pdt. Draco…se está recuperando, sufrió pero está acostumbrado, lo superará. Es fuerte! ^^ Gracias otra vez, besotones*

**Pabaji:** No me quedo tranquila hasta que te leo xPxP Gracias por seguir ahí!!! Tengo que decirte que no todo es lo que parece! Y es tan especial y raro…que en fin…ahí van dos capítulos (a veces me explico fatal xDxD) Besotones con café!*

**Vadeti:** Jajajajaja Me reí mucho con tu comentario. Ahí va la continuación que ni yo pude dejar a medias, así que a falta de un capítulo, van dos. Espero que te gusten! Mil besotones* Pdt. Adoro que seas tan exigente! Si quieres algo, dilo!!!!!! ^^

**El Collar de Perlas:** Así que vos sos el famoso Collar de Perlas? Es broma...¿Por qué ese nombre? Disculpa otra vez mi intromisión….soy curiosa!!!!! Demasiado curiosa! Ah!! Y otra curiosidad…qué es ECDP (en serio, me rebané los sesos intentando descifrarlo…imposible, me rindo) Gracias por el comentario! Besotones*

**Jessy!**:Muchísimas gracias, sos adorable! Espero pues que te aburras mucho y sigas leyendo (es broma, espero que no te aburras….q es horrible aburrirse, aunque a veces está bien….uhm soy bipolar xDxD) Gracias, gracias, gracias! Q no t decepcione el próximo capítulo. Besotones*

**Capítulo 20. Canción de Cuna**

Una sensación de vértigo gritó en su estómago, como cuando sueñas que caes al vacío y te despiertas empapado en sudor en tu cama. Salvo que allí, no había camas ni almas despiertas. Sintió que caía sin encontrar final y se llevó las manos a la garganta, le faltaba el aire. Iba a morir, estaba segura. Cerró los ojos en un intento de nada y de repente todo cesó.

Blanco. Todo era blanco y brillante. Corría una brisa suave y fresca, y el aroma era perfecto, indescriptible y perfecto. Tampoco había sonido alguno y sin embargo, una melodía maravillosa se colaba por cada rincón de la redondeada e infinita nada.

Cayó de pie, increíble pero cierto. Allí estaba, en medio de aquel mar de paz, en un sueño lejano, en un mundo demasiado distante de la realidad. Tan al compás que vestía de blanco, tan preciosa que el sol hubiese llorado por temor a perder su luz. Hermione Granger se erguía de pie, orgullosa en medio de la nada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el pelo revuelto por un inexistente viento que parecía jugar con sus sentidos y sus brazos bailaban en el aire sostenidos por esa sensación de felicidad casi infinita, como cuando empieza el verano.

La chica abrió los ojos justo en el instante en el que una canción se le antojó hermosa, justo en el instante en el que comenzaba a pensar que la vida había sido un sueño y el dolor… ¿qué era el dolor? Nada era real, nada lo había sido, no había nada, ella misma era nada. Feliz. Felicidad. Parte aquel lugar. Ella.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, el sol le hizo cosquillas. Cerró los ojos una vez más, y los volvió a abrir para correr como nunca lo había hecho. Saltó feliz, rió a carcajadas, se tiró al suelo y llevó sus brazos bajo la cabeza, miró hacia arriba y descubrió otro infinito azul y brillante. Un momento. ¿Y el blanco? Se dejó seducir por el aroma a hierba y llevó las palmas de sus manos al suelo, ya no era suelo, eran briznas de verde vivo. Y se levantó. Por primera vez consciente de nada.

¿Dónde estaba? Peor, ¿dónde estaban ellos?

. . .

Estaba a punto de vomitar cuando tocó el suelo. A diferencia del mundo, su paraíso era negro. Negro y apagado. Negro oscuro, negro protección, negro "nadie me ve". Ese negro. Ese fondo de armario que lo abrazaba de niño cuando escuchaba gritos, esa manta oscura que besaba sus ojitos cuando no lloraba el corazón. Negro perfecto.

Y Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos; como esperaba no vio nada. Y sonrió seguro. Sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, como ningún humano podía imaginar. No saltó pero hinchó los mofletes. Se llevó las manos al pelo y lo revolvió nervioso, apresurado, con sobredosis de felicidad. Ese rubio platino se dejó vencer por la risa de sus dedos bailando. E hizo el pino. Se deshizo de la chaqueta negra, se arremangó la camisa negra, se desabrochó el primer negro botón e hizo el pino. Se sostuvo un el aire y de repente no pudo más y cayó al acolchado suelo. Rió como un loco. Una risa fresca, sincera. Feliz.

Suspiró agotado, todo estaba bien. Todo debía estarlo. Acarició la superficie suave y descubrió que el negro había desaparecido y en su lugar el terciopelo rojo se extendía más allá de su horizonte. Y poblando aquí y allá el acolchado suelo millones de cojines de colores. Miró hacia arriba para toparse con un amanecer.

Y se sintió morir de felicidad. Si, debía estar muerto. Y si él lo estaba…

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

. . .

¿Hola? – susurró Hermione con miedo a quebrantar ese momento - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nada, no había respuesta.

. . .

¡¡Potter!! – gritó Draco - ¡¡Comadreja!! ¿Dónde estáis?

. . .

Hermione se detuvo. Percibió un murmullo lejano. Había alguien más allí. Pero, ¿quién?

. . .

Draco escuchó gritos y guardó silencio. Otra vez. Sin duda alguien estaba atrapado con él. Corrió a su encuentro. Quizás…

. . .

Y de repente ambos chocaron y todo se hizo gris pero un gris hermoso. El blanco radiante y el negro sombrío se arremolinaron y dibujaron figuras preciosas, demasiado bonitas.

**¿Qué haces **_**tú**_** aquí?** – inquirió Draco Malfoy levantándose.

**¿Perdón?** – se asombró Hermione Granger aún desde el suelo - **¿Qué haces **_**tú**_** aquí?**

El chico negó con la cabeza e impulsado por sabe Merlín qué, tendió la mano a la Gryffindor para ayudarla a levantarse. Ésta lo miró con cara de _qué estás haciendo_ y se puso en pie tan sola como había llegado a aquel lugar.

**Vale, definamos **_**aquí**_**, ¿sabes dónde estamos?**

**¿Estamos muertos?** – se atrevió la chica mirando a todos lados.

**Habla por ti, morena** – se apresuró Malfoy a contestar.

Ambos se volvieron alrededor como esperando ver un cartel de _Bienvenida_, como buscando una señal. Él fue el primero en rendirse.

**Esto es inútil** – bufó – **Tú estabas en la escalera, Weasley torturándome, Harry pensando en las musarañas y la loca secundando el ensimismamiento de tu amiguito… Tú y yo estamos aquí ergo ellos también deben estar cerca.** – añadió con cara de cansancio – **Corre, vamos a buscarlos.**

Ella no respondió. Lo miró como si fuese muggle y hubiera visto un fantasma y abrió la boca para darse cuenta de que ningún sonido salía de ella. Draco que había iniciado la marcha se volvió.

**¿Qué? ¿No quieres salir de aquí? **– el chico le mostró las manos en un interrogante.

**¿Harry?**

**¿Qué le pasa al **_**cara rajada**_**? – **respondió él con impaciencia.

**Na-nada. **– susurró ella ¿cómo iba a decirle a Draco Malfoy que había olvidado llamar a Harry por su apellido? De improviso se le iluminó la cara – **Eso es, Harry nos contó que estuvo en un sitio como este cuando Voldemort intentó matarle el año pasado. ¡No estamos muertos!**

**¡Oh! Me asombra tu inteligencia **– contestó con sarcasmo – **Dime algo que no sepa**

**El mundo es redondo **

**Ja ja, muy graciosa. No, en serio, dime algo que no sepa **– Draco Malfoy parecía sincero - **¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para salir?**

**No sé, Harry se encontró con Dumbledore**

**¿Buscamos a Dumbledore entonces?**

**¡No! No entiendes nada… Tuvieron una conversación y Harry comprendió entonces mucho de lo que había pasado en la Comunidad Mágica con Voldemort.**

Draco alzó una ceja**.**

**¿Tengo que escucharte y tener una revelación para poder salir de aquí? **– preguntó.

**Muy Malfoy por tu parte. Deja de ser tan egocéntrico…**

**Adoro herirte con tanta frecuencia como las palabras me permiten pero, ¿qué he hecho esta vez?**

**¡A lo mejor soy yo la que debo tener una revelación! **– gritó la chica.

Draco alzó la ceja por segunda vez. Hermione se acercó al escéptico Slytherin y le dio una bofetada. Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla ahora sonrojada y la miró con un odio infinito.

**¿Qué narices te pasa? **

Hermione no contestó y en su lugar le dio otra bofetada.

**Vale, para, para **– el chico dio un paso atrás, se palpó el bolsillo para comprobar que su varita no le acompañaba esta vez.

**¿No me devuelves el golpe? **

**No hace falta – **Draco señaló la mano de Hermione y ésta la ocultó detrás de su espalda, estaba roja y dolorida.

**Idiota**

**¿No tienes nada mejor? **– contestó él.

Ambos se miraron, sabían que pensaban en lo mismo. Aquel día en el Bosque Prohibido, después de la excursión, cuando había aparecido un mortífago y los había sorprendido.

**¿Fue Ron? **– preguntó ella. Él solo asintió. - **¿Por qué?**

**Mis padres están muertos **– contestó Draco, la Gryffindor lo miró en una mezcla de aprensión y desconcierto. – **Pero siempre he estado solo. No te confundas, me gusta la soledad.**

Hermione no habló. Solo pensó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco? Sus padres estaban muertos. Estaba casi segura de saberlo pero ¿por qué motivo se lo decía ahora? ¿qué tenía que ver aquello con Ron? Los padres de Ron seguían vivos… Un momento. Hermione encajó el golpe.

**Fred… **- susurró.

**Eso es Granger. **– respondió Malfoy – **La comadreja ha perdido un hermano. Su familia estaba demasiado unida como para soportar algo así, cada uno se encerró en su mundo. Encontró un apoyo fuera. La pequeña Weasley se volcó en Potter, los mayores pelirrojos en sus esposas, el viejo Arthur en…en fin. Pero Ron no tenía a nadie. Tú estabas demasiado lejos y Potter demasiado enamorado. No lo habló, se hizo el fuerte y la fuerza le explotó en la cara. – **Draco tragó saliva – **Cuando vio que su amiguita, que la chica de sus sueños pasaba más tiempo con su enemigo se creyó morir. ¿No habías estado ahí para él y ahora lo estabas para el terrible Draco Malfoy? No era justo, no lo era… Así que se fue. Intentó buscar compañeros dentro de una botella, pero fue vacío incluso para él. Solo servían las horas que pasaba borracho, así que no tuvo más remedio. La venganza saciaría su sed.**

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y la paz se esfumó de sus pulmones con un grito ahogado. La opresión se instaló en su pecho y las lágrimas corrieron a sus ojos. Lloró con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable, sintiéndose herida. Dañada, molida. No. No podía ser. Draco Malfoy, el idiota de Draco Malfoy no podía estar dándole aquella lección de verdad. Era imposible. Y era verdad. Terriblemente cierto. Gritó. Gritó. Buscó con la mirada algo que tirar. Algo que golpear y solo encontró una cosa. Una persona más bien. Esa diana de dolor, esa flecha cargada de fuego que la había hecho estallar. Se lanzó hacia el Slytherin y golpeó tanto como pudo, tan fuerte como el dolor le permitía, allá dónde las lágrimas la dejaban ver. Un puño tras otro, un grito mayor.

Draco se dejó abatir. La miró y algo saltó en su corazón. Cualquiera se hubiera sobrecogido ante aquella visión. Hermione Granger, la brillante Hermione Granger derrotada por sí misma. Tragó saliva. No esperó más y alcanzó las muñecas de la chica. Ésta intentó deshacerse de aquella prisión pero estaba demasiado débil, demasiado angustiada, demasiado triste, demasiado todo…

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa y cuando los sollozos de la chica se hicieron menos audibles, cuando su corazón se agitó con más fuerza y cuando ella se dejó vencer por la agonía Draco Malfoy no pudo hacer otra cosa

…y la abrazó.


	21. Chapter 21 Adelante

**Capítulo 21. Adelante**

Luna se miró en el cielo.

_**Oh, madame Pomfrey, ¿es grave?**_

Luna se miró en el cielo y cerró los ojos. Se acabó. Solo escuchaba voces, qué digo escuchar, percibía un murmullo lastimero de fondo que hacía las veces de melancolía. Se acabó. ¿Dónde estaba Ron? Qué importaba ¿Dónde había ido Harry? Tampoco. Ahora su escenario era la enfermería y su público, como siempre, la soledad.

Diez pasos más allá del dolor, de ella quiero decir, yacía el cuerpo magullado de un Draco dormido, y cinco lágrimas y un beso más lejanos la distanciaban de Hermione. Los dos ajenos a este mundo, los dos felices en la nada. Inconscientes. Ignorantes. Como debía ser el paraíso.

_**No puedo saberlo hasta que los examine en profundidad, ¿qué dijo ella?**_

Un tacón, otro. Dos tacones. Los pasos de Minerva McGonagall se hicieron eco en las orejitas de Luna pero no ella no abrió los ojos.

_**Luna, querida, diga algo. Puede ayudarnos a encontrar al culpable de todo esto.**_

¿Culpable? ¿Quién buscaba culpables? No había culpables. Como decía aquella canción _"Culpable eres tú por buscar culpables"_. ¿Cómo era? Era una canción preciosa. Suave. _"Grítame un beso y te clavaré un abrazo"_. Preciosa. _Crucio. Crucio. Crucio_. La canción…

Los labios de Luna tardaron en despegarse, estaban secos de dolor. Crisparon el aire en un ruido sordo. Lovegood sonrió despacio, aún sin abrir los ojos. _Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. _Sintiéndose en el cielo. _"Grítame un beso y te clavaré un abrazo"._ Era un ritmo suave. Casi podía oírlo.

La loquita Ravenclaw empezó a tararear.

_**Está en shock**_

"_Grítame… y te clavaré…"_

. . .

"_Yoho, yoho un gran pirata soy"_

_. . ._

**Arthur cálmate **– la voz sibilante de la profesora de adivinación le perforó los oídos.

Sybill Trelowney se llevó las yemas de los dedos a las sienes, y se masajeó con somnolencia.

**Mi hijo lleva dos semanas desaparecido, Molly no habla, Gin se pasa llorando todo el día, han muerto más inocentes… ¡el plan está fallando! Y en el Ministerio no hacen nada. ¿No lo entiendes? **– Arthur Weasley se paseaba nervioso a lo largo del apretujado despacho Sybill Trelowney, estaba fuera de sí - **Hay dos alumnos de esta escuela inconscientes y nadie sabe por qué. Corrijo **_**nosotros**_** no sabemos por qué ¿Todavía me pides tranquilidad? Estamos solos, completamente solos y cansados…**

El Sr. Weasley se detuvo un momento junto a la mesa, tomó una taza de té caliente, dio un sorbo y la dejó antes de que la infusión hubiese alcanzado su estómago. Se quemó.

**Vamos a averiguar de dónde procede ese ataque **– se defendió la profesora.

**Asúmelo, no podemos hacer frente a todo. Por Merlín **– resopló - **¡Luna Lovegood ha perdido la cabeza por culpa de ese maldito ataque!**

**Se pondrá bien, solo necesita tiempo**

**¿Si? ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? ¿Meses? ¿Años?** – Arthur lanzó una carcajada escéptico - **¿Y Neville, también se pondrá bien? No me hagas reír…**

**Estás nervioso, no ves las cosas con claridad…**

**No cambies de argumentos y no me hables de claridad** – el dedo índice del pelirrojo se alzó en el aire – **¿Cuántas explosiones más hacen falta para que te des cuenta?**

**¡Es por un bien mayor! Lo sabes tan bien como yo **– la profesora perdió los nervios y gritó.

**Voldemort era mejor que esto **– Arthur alzó los ojos para encontrarse con una espantada Sybill Trelowney.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada. No había marcha atrás, estaba dicho. Y como cayendo del cielo un manto de silencio los cubrió. Arthur sintió el mareo y se sentó pasando un pañuelo por su frente, secándose las palabras.

**Lo dejo. **– el hombre no alzó la cabeza, miró al suelo mientras negaba desaforadamente. Imposible, no podía ocultarse. - **Ya está, no puedo más. Ha sido un error tras otro, no debimos empezar con esto jamás. **– soltó de seguido, sin dar tiempo al silencio.

Sybill lo vio venir y cambió de expresión. Si sus ojos antes mostraban un consuelo infinito, sus pupilas ahora le llevaron la contraria y se dilataron en el horror más absoluto. Ya no había tiempo para el _tú_, sino para el _yo_. Pudo leer las palabras al salir de su boca. Lentas, sonriendo en una mueca de triunfo, de orgullo, de prepotencia.

**No, Arthur, por favor. No. No lo digas. **– Trelowney negó con la cabeza aún con más efusividad que su compañero, sus ojos brillaron y su voz tembló - **Vamos a hablarlo. Siéntate por favor…**

El pelirrojo dio un paso atrás en cuanto advirtió que la mujer se le acercaba. Se estaba acabando un _nosotros_. Ella quiso coger sus manos, él quiso olvidar. Eso no estaba pasando. No podía estar pasando. Un corazón tiritó de frío, el otro se controló en su sitio. Una lágrima, otra, otra, otra, otra…

**Arthur **– un susurro tembloroso, como cuando se tiene sueño – **Por favor…**

**No, Sybill, no. Estamos equivocados, no… Jamás. **– él estaba dispuesto a mantenerse fuerte, pero su voz no parecía querer colaborar.

**NO, NO DIGAS ESO **– gritó ella – ¡**No después de lo que hemos hecho, después de lo que TÚ, Arthur Weasley, has hecho! **

Las lágrimas de él se unieron a las de ella. Pero se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. No, no lo convencería de aquel modo. Estaban equivocados, siempre lo habían estado.

**¡¡Eran inocentes!!** – respondió él – **Lo siento, no es el camino. Lo dejo.**

**Está bien, tú lo dejas, - **sorbió la nariz - **pero ahí fuera hay gente que si lo entiende, hay gente que está dispuesta a creernos, a colaborar **- Sybill relajó su tono de voz pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el bombeo de su corazón. Se pasó el brazo por la nariz para acabar con los restos de un lloro sin consuelo y guardó silencio solo un instante.

**Tu hijo está muerto. Pregúntale a él si es o no el camino correcto…**

. . .

"_Saqueamos, robamos, sin nada importar. Yoho, yoho"_

_. . ._

Un desgastado "El Profeta" descansaba olvidado en una mesa del Gran Comedor. Mostraba triste y gris la foto de la confusión, del desastre del 30 de Enero, de otra maldita explosión. Pero nadie lloraba sus páginas, el colegio estaba casi vacío.

_Cho Chang_

_Quien fue alumna de la Casa Ravenclaw_

_HA FALLECIDO_

_a los 19 años de edad_

_el día 30 de Enero_

_como consecuencia de un terrible accidente_

_Sus padres, amigos, compañeros y profesores ruegan un pensamiento por ella._

_D.E.P._

El colegio estaba casi vacío. Demasiados funerales aquel año…

. . .

"_Yoho, yoho, un gran pirata soy"_

. . .

Desnuda entre sabanas blancas y en algún rincón perdido y sellado de Hogwarts la piel nata de Ginny Weasley sonreía entre lágrimas. A su lado Harry Potter cubría los juguetones dedos de su pie derecho con un calcetín.

**¿Vendrás mañana? **– preguntó ella.

**Sabes que si **– contestó él.

Harry se puso de pie y echó un vistazo alrededor. Localizó su camisa azul en el respaldo de un majestuoso sillón bermellón de terciopelo. No dudó y se vistió con rapidez. Una última mirada a Ginny, no se permitió un beso, Harry Potter se desvaneció en el aire.

En silencio y tan desnuda como antes la pelirroja hipó salada. Tres semanas sin noticias de Ron, tres semanas de Hermione y Draco en la enfermería, tres semanas de Luna sin habar: tres semanas después de lo sucedido. Harry se lo había contado todo, lo había hecho y justo después se había ido. Volvía cada noche para dormir a su lado pero ella necesitaba más. La chica había comprendido que su novio quería tiempo, que tenía que procesar lo que había pasado, ella misma tenía que hacerlo. Cho había muerto, Hermione inconsciente, ella estaba embarazada, Ron era un mortífago ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Ron Weasley había torturado a Draco Malfoy.

Y lo más importante… ¿por qué?

Y otra patada en el corazón. La sensación de no haber estado ahí, de no haber escuchado a su hermano, de no haberle abrazado, ni siquiera un golpecito amistoso o una partida de ajedrez. Ahora se daba cuenta. ¿Dónde había estado ella meses atrás? ¿Dónde había estado Ron? Tan poco al compás.

Cómo dolía todo. McGonagall no cerraba el colegio. Cómo dolía todo. El mundo temblaba. Harry volvía con la luna y se marchaba con el sol pero las palabras regresaban cada vez menos. Estaba muerto en vida. Casi todos lo estaban. Otra explosión y más muertes. Mortífagos, magos…y muggles. Y menos sueños y más temor. Ginny temblaba. Todo era confuso.

La chica se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició. ¿Cuándo acabaría todo?

Y como las últimas treinta y tres noches, no durmió.

. . .

_¡Hermione ha desaparecido!_

_**¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo, cómo?**_

_No está, Madame Pomfrey se levantó a medianoche y no la vio en su cama._

_**¿Qué van a hacer?**_

_McGonagall ha informado a sus padres y al Ministerio, tres aurores están de camino._

_**¿Crees que se despertó y se marchó por su propio pie?**_

_Ni Hermione Granger podría hacer eso después de estar un mes inconsciente._

. . .

"…_la botella de ron"_

_. . ._

**¡Ron!** – gritó Harry en un desierto.

El chico avanzó luchando contra el viento. Era increíble pero realmente estaban en el desierto, Ron se había ocultado en el desierto. La arena era fina, no suave, pero hacía cosquillas y era raro porque lo último que deseaba Harry en aquellos momentos era sonreír. ¿Qué cómo había encontrado a Ron? Bueno, le había costado un mes y medio, varias discusiones con Ginny y millones de lágrimas al amanecer, el _cómo_ carecía de sentido.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con el brazo derecho y continúo andando hacia su amigo. Éste le daba la espalda, estaba quieto como una estatua y parecía no haberle oído. El viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza, la arena teñía el aire del color de un _no sé_, pero Harry obstinado en su empeño, dio un paso sobre otro. Necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba comprender qué estaba pasando, necesitaba poder seguir, necesitaba un amigo, necesitaba poder hacer algo. Dos lágrimas brotaron para volar enseguida y mezclarse con dos granitos de arena. Necesitaba tantas cosas…

Pero la cabellera pelirroja no se volvió.

. . .

Madame Pomfrey arrancó el día 18 de Febrero del calendario de la enfermería. Se acercó nerviosa a la papelera y se deshizo del papel al tiempo que Minerva McGonagall se preguntaba por qué motivo la enfermera no empleaba la magia para esos pormenores. Pomfrey percibiendo a McGonagall detrás de sí se acercó a la cama en la que reposaba Draco Malfoy y se dispuso a administrarle las pociones correspondientes.

**¿Cómo fue el funeral? – **preguntó a la observadora directora.

**Como todos los funerales, la familia estaba destrozada **– negó ella sobresaltándose.

**Es una lástima, una chica tan joven **

**No somos nadie, no somos nadie… **- McGonagall negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo pero Madame Pomfrey se apresuró en acabar con él.

**¿Se sabe algo de la joven Granger? **

**Nada aún** – contestó rápidamente la directora – **Sus padres vinieron ayer, también están consternados, todos estamos consternados.**

**¿Y de Ron Weasley? **– atajó la señorita Pomfrey, enseguida sintió un resquemor a nivel del estómago. No era que no le importase Hermione Granger, era que estaba preocupada por demasiadas personas.

**Tampoco, y antes de que lo preguntes: no, Harry Potter tampoco ha aparecido.**

**Tan amigos que eran los tres y verse en estas circunstancias **– Madame Pomfrey abrió un segundo frasco de color violáceo - **No han conocido otra cosa que el dolor. Primero El Señor Tenebroso, ahora esto…**

Otra vez silencio. Untó presurosa el líquido violeta en el cuello de Draco Malfoy. Suspiró resignada. Pobre chico, pobres chicos. ¿Cómo había pasado todo? ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Tenía que preguntarlo. Estaba aterrada como todo el colegio, como todo el mundo.

**¿Va a cerrar Hogwarts? **– indagó. 

La enfermera pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de McGonagall. Ésta se acaloró y miró a todos lados y aún sin comprender dio la tajante respuesta.

**No lo hizo en tiempos de Voldemort, no lo hará ahora**

**Pero querida **– insistió Madame Pomfrey -** ni el Ministerio entiende qué está pasando. Cada vez hay más muertes, más desapariciones…Podrían estar reorganizándose.**

**¿Quiénes? **– la directora la miró por encima de las gafas - **Ah, ¿los mortífagos? Pero ellos también mueren, no tiene sentido.**

**¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿No habrá otro loco como… **- Pomfrey se volvió hacia todos lados y añadió en un susurro - **quién-tú-sabes, otra vez? **

**No – **fuerte, cortante, sin razón a réplica.

Y la enfermera la miró con los ojos como platos, preguntándose de dónde salía tanta seguridad, admirándola como a un Albus Dumbledore lejano, convencida tan a medias. Ella no lo tenía tan claro.

**Esto es peor – **suspiró.

Fue McGonagall la sorprendida esta vez. Su rostro disimuló un gesto de repugnancia, sus dedos se helaron en el aire. Dirigió una mirada a la enfermera que nadie hubiese querido clasificar, bien por miedo a dar una verdad terrible, bien por la locura que conllevaba esa verdad. Y Madame Pomfrey se sintió confusa pero ni ella pudo lanzar un porqué ni McGonagall pudo disculpar sus facciones, porque desde la cama un destello rubio platino tosió débilmente.

**Weasley...**


	22. Chapter 22 Por diente

Tradiciones aparte, acá dejo un nuevo capítulo. Personalmente, me conmovió bastante escribirlo (tengo que confesar que estoy algo triste, sombría, difícil, y que en consecuencia cada palabra se alimenta de ese frío).

Gracias por los comentarios (especial agradecimiento a Jessy ^_^) Muchísimas gracias, en serio, me hacen cosquillas*

Saludos de vainilla

Reviews

**TODOS. **Hoy quiero mandar un gracias muy especial a todos los que leen y comentan, a todos los que leen y no comentan, a los que añaden la historia a sus favoritos, a los que añaden a la autora a sus favoritos (y en consecuencia la hacen llorar de emoción =D) y a los que leen la historia y no les gusta. Porque es genial que todo pro tenga su contra y porque es genial que seamos capaces de mirar el todo de la vida. Así que gracias a todos. Muchísimas gracias.

(Y perdonad…que esté un poco sensiblona xDxD)

**El Collar de Perlas**. Gracias por la respuesta y wow, déjame decirte que admiro el porqué de tu nombre. Me encanta, simplemente excelente, chapeau. Te mimaré en cada capítulo entonces. Precioso porqué. En serio. ^^ Respecto a la historia…en fin, no sé qué decirte, ¡hasta a mi me resulta todo raro y abstracto! Un besoto*

**Kisii. **No me cansaré yo de agradecerte cada palabra ^^. Me encanta que sigas la historia de esa forma porque así la escribo y la siento. Y cuando leo los comentarios me emociona saber que las cosas se entienden tal y como me gustaría. El beso…ay, el beso xDxD. Besos te mando yo y ya veremos qué pasa con estos dos en el capítulo 23*

**Pabaji**. Así que tomando ordenadores ajenos. Eso no está bien (salvo que sea para leer la historia xDxD, es broma) ¿Y cómo que te castigan? A saber lo que has hecho, pillina ^^. Gracias por el comentario (estas gracias son especiales, por el riesgo que conlleva pillarle la compu a hurtadillas; en serio, mil y una gracias) Besotones*

**Shakti**. Te comprendo soberanamente (si es que se puede comprender de ese modo xDxD) Yo también estuve una semana sin internet, o al menos sin internet de ocio xDxD y fue terriblemente difícil (estoy en internautas anónimos, llámame si quieres desengancharte =P=P) Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir la historia y veo que tienes calado a cada personaje, de hecho tu comentario me dio una idea pero no diré cuál ^^. Y pobre Ron, ¡yo le apoyo! ¡Ah! Tengo que decirte que si tienes algo en mente, escribas… estaré encantada de leerlo. Un besotono*

**Lalalá**. No sabes la de veces que he estado tentada de usar un nombre como el tuyo (Lalalá xDxD) De hecho, no sé si te lo he dicho pero pertenecía a un trío llamado Lololó xDxD Me encanta ver que has comentado. Y tranquila, aunque no comentes…te sentiré cerca xPxP. Primero deja que me ría porque me encantó lo de vena sádica y su adyacente WAJAJA. Tremenda que sos. Segundo decirte que a veces me da un montón de pena que la historia sea tan lúgubre, la próxima será una comedia xDxD (no, es broma, mi subconsciente no me lo permitiría =D) Ahí va el capítulo. Besoto*

**Jessy. **Estaba super-triste cuando leí tu comentario y adivina qué, dibujaste una sonrisa en mi cuore ^^. Gracias. La cosa va de desapariciones, si señor. Es que cada uno necesita su parcela de intimidad pero luego me reaparecen para volver a marcharse. La cuestión es que están en algún sitio, haciendo lo que deben hacer y soñando con lo que querrían hacer. Gracias otra vez. Espero que continúen los misterios. Un besoto*

**Capítulo 22. Por diente**

_¿Cómo está? Ha despertado. Sabía que era un muchacho fuerte. Sr. Malfoy. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Minerva, querida la poción. Si, la azulada. Aquí tienes. Qué es. Se pondrá bien. Ha pasado lo peor. Informaré a San Mungo. Qué alegría. Sr. Malfoy. ¿Me oye usted? Oh, claro que está consciente. Ahora acércame el frasco rojo. Nombró al Sr. Weasley. Querido, querido. ¿Recuerda algo? No deberíamos atosigarle. Está consciente. Recuperado. No adelantemos acontecimientos. Al menos dijo algo. Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy…_

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos y pensó en todos los miopes del mundo. La habitación estaba envuelta en una neblina espesa, pesada, agobiante y dos figuras revoloteaban nerviosas a su alrededor, parloteando de acá por allá. Qué decían. Hablaban de él. O no. Qué más daba. Todo era borroso. Qué había pasado. La neblina se esclareció para dejar entrever las paredes blancas de una enfermería casi vacía. Así que estaba allí, en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Qué hacía él en la enfermería. Estaba seguro de que era de noche, y estaba seguro de que Ron Weasley había alzado su varita y le había lanzado un temeroso _Crucio_. Temblando, la comadreja no daba para más. ¿Había sido solo un _Crucio_? Qué va. Varios. Decenas. Millones. Merlín, como dolía. Y Harry Potter también había estado allí, medio muerto por dentro. Bufó. Qué demonios, medio muerto por fuera. ¿No había tardado en reaccionar y ponerse de su parte? Le había socorrido tarde, demasiado tarde, cuando todas las agujas se clavaron en su piel. Claro que era Harry Potter, y él Draco Malfoy, hubiese sido violento. Agradecer no era lo suyo. En fin, el valiente de Harry Potter estaría con él en la enfermería, más si su mejor amigo la había tomado con él por defender al terrible Draco Malfoy.

El rubio Slytherin se incorporó en su cama y enseguida tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Estaba embotado, odiosamente embotado. Cerró los ojos para pestañear después y abrirlos con fuerza. Las dos figuras eran Minerva McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey. Resuelta la duda. Cotorras. ¿Por qué no se callaban de una vez? Se giró a la derecha, la cama estaba vacía. Ni rastro del _cara rajada_. Viró a la izquierda, más sábanas impolutas. ¿Acaso era el único herido? Recopilemos. Ron Weasley le había atacado, Harry Potter le había socorrido. Y detrás del idiota de Potter estaba la loca de Ravenclaw. Si, era cierto. La loca de Ravenclaw estaba allí. Otra pava. Era de noche, lo era. Eso lo recordaba. Pero ¿qué había pasado después?

Y nació antes sus ojos el recuerdo de una noche, de un día blanco, del atardecer besándose con la luna. Ese extraño lugar. Había estado allí, con ella. Allí, hablando. Allí, abrazando. El corazón saltó. ¿Y ella?

**¿Dónde está?** – balbuceó mirando alrededor, buscando, buscándola.

Sábanas vacías, esquinas desnudas, frascos para uno, enfermeras para nada. ¿Dónde se había metido? No estaba, pero debía estar.

Culpable. No, no era culpa. El nunca se sentiría así. Habían hablado, y había dicho la verdad. No por primera vez pero si en una rara decisión. La verdad, lo cierto, lo trasparente era que Hermione Granger había fallado a Ron Weasley. Y ahora ella había abierto los ojos. Más bien, él le había susurrado que los abriera. Culpable. Que no, que no era culpa. ¿Y por qué se sentía tan mal? Debía ser aquella noche pesada en la enfermería, porque solo había pasado una noche en la enfermería ¿verdad?

**El Sr. Weasley está…en fin… deberías descansar **– respondió una agitada Minerva McGonagall.

**No, no…Weasley no **– susurró él.

Si Draco Malfoy hubiese estado en un hospital muggle se habría levantado y arrancado las vías del brazo. Se habría tambaleado al ponerse en pie, y habría arrojado las sábanas al suelo. Habría agachado su cuerpo cuando los enfermeros hubiesen corrido hasta él, y se habría escurrido entre brazos y dedos llenos de agujas y de seguridad. Habría corrido por los pasillos con un espantoso pijama azul, y se habría chocado con un paciente que recién daba su vueltecita diaria por la planta. No hubiese pedido disculpas pero se habría girado para comprobar que un ejército de batas blancas lo acechaba diez metros por detrás. Habría mirado al frente y corrido como hasta ahora. Y hubiese dejado con la boca abierta a un niño sordo en la sala de espera. Habría salido por la puerta enorme del hospital y millones de ojos se habría girado para ver cómo el odioso Draco Malfoy huía de la nada.

Corriendo, sudando, temeroso, tembloroso, impaciente, dolorido, mirando, buscando.

Pero Draco Malfoy no estaba en un hospital muggle y todo eso sucedió en Hogwarts.

Miles de alumnos se habían girado para reír, sorprenderse, para gritar, sobrecogerse, para no saber qué hacer ante un Draco Malfoy en espantoso pijama azul.

Y a él no le importaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Miró alrededor, mejor, el mundo giró en torno a él. En las puertas de Hogwarts, sobre el césped verde, húmedo, fresco, con los pies descalzos, despeinado como si llevara 2 meses en coma, allí estaba. Con medio alumnado como escolta, con millones de brazos alzados para señalarle, allí estaba él. Pero ¿y ella?

McGonagall y la sra. Pomfrey llegaron. Se encogieron para sobreponerse al dolor de la fatiga, tomaron aire y se incorporaron para ver a un Draco Malfoy desconcertado, asustado, solo.

**¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡Sr. Malfoy!** – gritó la directora.

El silencio jugó una vez más a la afueras de Hogwarts. Todos estaban expectantes. Nadie sabía nada excepto dos cosas. La primera, Draco Malfoy se había despertado. Y la segunda, Draco Malfoy estaba loco.

**¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡Regrese, aún está muy débil!** – llamó madame Pomfrey.

Draco se volvió al oír su nombre. Pero no importaba. Él no estaba débil, ella estaba perdida. Alguien tosió. El Slytherin giró hacia el foco del sonido. El alumno se disculpó con la mirada, Draco frunció el ceño en una incomprensión infinita.

**¡Sr. Malfoy!** – Minerva McGonagall dio un par de pasos, imperceptibles para muchos, violentos para él.

Tan violentos que Draco Malfoy volvió a la carrera. Con su espantoso pijama azul, salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, rumbo sabe Merlín a donde, palpito de olor a hierbabuena. Y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada cuando desapareció entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Porque ella; ella asustada, ella llorando, ella pequeña, ella sabelotodo ignorante, ella vencida, ella altiva, ella orgullosa, ella valiente, ella tiritando, ella abrazada; porque ella …olía a hierbabuena.

. . .

Se levantó despacito, para no caer otra vez. Se apoyó en la pared fría como el hielo, sus manos desnudas se encogieron en contacto con la piedra y aún así siguió adelante. Palpo cada recoveco del enrevesado empedrado y por fin se puso de pie. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero de nada servía porque hasta allí no llegaba la luz. Ni el aire, ni el dolor, ni el sabor de la vida. Dio un paso. Recordaba andar. Iba bien. Otro paso. Uno más. Al cuarto, se tambaleó. _No corras tanto_. Se dejó guiar por la pared hasta la puerta y el primer rayito de sol la deslumbró. No se sobrecogió, no se abatió. Continuó sin prisas pero sin pausas y una ventana se abrió ante ella. Era la ventana más grande del mundo. No recordaba una ventana así. Preciosa, fresca, abierta. ¿Qué había detrás?

El mundo. Si, era el mundo.

… en la planta más baja de todo Hogwarts, en la mazmorra más profunda de aquel lugar, y en el rincón más oscuro de una celda abandonada; una encogida Luna Lovegood dejó de tararear.

. . .

**Ginny, Ginny **

Y Ginny se volvió. Escudriñó el ambiente y no descubrió a nadie. Entrecerró los ojos un poco más. Nada. Quizás. Algo se movió tras la piedra. Quizás había alguien detrás de aquella columna. Si. Quizás estaba loca. No. No. Allí estaba. Ginny sonrió. Harry Potter se escondía a pleno sol y en Hogwarts. La pelirroja correteó hasta donde se encontraba su novio y se puso de puntillas para recibir el sabor del rechazo. Sin saber qué pensar, ni que sentir, ni qué decir, ni qué vivir, descansó sobre sus talones. Y el incómodo silencio se quebró.

**Lo he encontrado** – susurró Harry mirándola a los ojos. _Sonríe_ se dijo – **A Ron. Sé dónde está.**

**Genial** – murmuró Ginny con el sarcasmo más absoluto. _Hazlo_ se susurró

Harry la ignoró. Debía ser así.

**Lo he encontrado** – repitió él.

**Pues márchate con él** – contestó ella.

Y sin más desapareció, suspiraron los dos.

Fácil. Había sido demasiado fácil. Sin pensar. Romper, quebrar, tronar, doler, gritar, llorar, adiós, se acabó. Demasiado fácil. Querían engañarse. Estupendo. Querían pero no podían. Dos meses incómodos, dos meses de visitas nocturnas, dos meses de noches en vela, dos meses de besos vacíos. Querían engañarse.

Ella lloró, él no fue menos. Ella se encogió en la cama y se llevó las manos al vientre; él voló en la escoba y palpó un chupete en el bolsillo. Ella miró fotos y comió chocolate, él jugó al quidditch y guardó el color rojo. Ella no volvió a buscarle, él no se dejó encontrar.

Suspiraron los dos.

Un bebé por nacer. Ella siguió llorando; él, sin embargo, sonrió.

Querían engañarse los dos. Solo lo logró uno.

. . .

Capas blancas moteaban aquella habitación oscura. La sala era redonda, sus paredes estaban repletas de antorchas, y el olor era el del azafrán. Se colaba por todos los presentes, bailando ante sus apagados y ocultos rostros; danzaba de nariz en nariz y giraba dando vueltas imposibles para alcanzar cada recoveco del alma, darle una patada y luego desvanecerse. Y de fondo un ritmo monótono, nocturno, grave. Tambores suaves pero tambores al fin y al cabo.

Pum – pum – pum – pum.

**Hermanos** – la voz sonó potente, dirigente, firme – **Estamos** **cerca del final, cerca de la libertad absoluta.**

_**¡Lo estamos!**_ – gritaron a coro un montón de batas blancas.

Pum – pum – pum – pum. Y otra vez los tambores.

**Somos héroes** – se alzó la voz.

_**¡Lo somos!**_

Pum – pum – pum – pum.

**Los nuestros serán al fin vengados** – los tambores sonaron con más fuerza.

_**¡Y la paz reinará en la Comunidad Mágica!**_

Los tambores replicaron con fuerza y rapidez. Tensión. Un ritmo frenético, una carrera de notas graves, un mar de frenesí. Centelleaban las mazas sobre la piel de los tambores, ardían las manos que los tocaban, se sobrecogían las capas blancas y el rubor anidaba en sus corazones. Negro. Todo era rápido. Pum. Todo cesó. Silencio.

**Hermanos** – otra vez esa voz; la capa más blanca, la más alta, la más erguida, la orgullosa – **Estamos cerca pero aún quedan un par de pasos. Dos asaltos. **

** Nuestras fuentes nos informan de que los mortífagos se reorganizan, están asustados, se sienten amenazados y han percibido nuestra fuerza. Os felicito desde aquí. Tanto es así que celebrarán una reunión dentro de muy poco. No será lejos y tenemos tiempo suficiente para preparar el próximo ataque.**

_¿Cuántos son?_

** No muchos, unos cien. **

_Los ataques masivos pasan factura, la última vez murió una joven inocente._

** ¿Acaso dudas, hermano? **

_Tiene razón, se nos fue de las manos._

** Arthur Weasley también dudó.**

_Fue un traidor. Lo fue. Muerte a los traidores. _

** No habrá más errores. Salvo los que cometan los mortífagos. Han osado reunirse y enfrentarnos, pero lo que no saben es que no sobrevivirán a la reunión. Pronto la Comunidad Mágica estará libre de oscuridad y el mundo nos lo agradecerá, limpio, nuevo, fresco. Nuestras mujeres e hijos a salvo. ¿Qué somos?**

_¡La luz!_

** ¡¿Qué somos?!**

_¡El nuevo mundo!_

Los gritos se hicieron fuertes y una canción surgió de las voces más profundas. Las capas blancas no se movieron, alzaron los brazos mostrando dibujos sinuosos tallados en la piel, esculpidos en las mentes, clavados en el corazón. Y sonó una marcha viva, estruendos. Cada vez mayor el ruido, cada vez más hondo el sentimiento. Grave, sobre todo grave, bajo, todo lo contrario a las campanas, todo lo contrario al jazz.

Y resguardadas por las sombras, y vestidas de impoluto y no del todo seguras, y si del todo entregadas; Sybill Trelowney y Minerva McGonagall también cantaban.


	23. Chapter 23 Diecisiete de Marzo

Buenos días, y saludos cordiales!

Siempre he querido decir eso xD. A ver. Antes que nada, os envío una disculpa tremenda por no haber continuado la historia y mira que tenía ganas pero he estado pasando unos días….frustrantes, estresantes, agobiantes y todos los antes que podáis añadir. Así que me ha sido posible pero difícil escribir. Mil perdones.

Por otro lado, y respecto a la historia…. Se trata de la 2ª temporada de Sol de Medianoche xDxD. Así, no se hará tan difícil retomarla. No sé si me mola mucho el capítulo, de hecho pensé en borrarlo y dejar la historia…pero me dije…no!!!! Draco y Hermione se merecen un beso. La oscuridad se acaba hoy o eso espero y las mariposas volverán en el siguiente capítulo. Ay no…me queda un adiós más….ay ay ay xP

Otra cosa más…. Si leeis el capítulo, que me encantaría y os lo agradecería eternamente, os pediré algo. Siempre recibo comentarios bonitos, halagadores, animatorios, lindos, gustosos de leer, que me hacen cosquillas ^^ pero hoy quiero todo lo contrario!! Vuestros "no me gusta", vuestro "yo hubiera escrito…tal cosa", vuestros "que mal escribes!!" … será doloroso, pero lo soportaré y os lo agradeceré.

Bueno, después de este testamento, solo me queda decir….¿Qué día es hoy?

Saludos de vainilla

**Pabaji.** Supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrán quitado el castigo. Y déjame decirte que un 8 es una excelente nota!!!! Bueno, bueno, bueno…. Te he echado de menos. Quiero decir, con eso de no escribir y tal…pues snif snif… Pero bueno… ya está, todo pasó!! Espero que andes re-bien, que te estés cuidando muchísimo y que te mole el capítulo! BesOto*

**Rei**. Me intriga usted. ¿Qué final se espera? Porque puede ser coincidente con el mío xDxD Está hecho desde el primer capítulo, no hay marcha atrás. No sé si es terrible, pero es el final…. ^^ Y me encanta que aprecies a Ron así, yo también lo hago!!!! Besot* Pdt. No puedo creer que haya imprimido lo que le faltab d la historia! O.O

**Ana!** Hola, hola, hola! Muchas gracias por el review, y la verdad es que no cumplí con tus peticiones pero ahí va la actualización… a ver qué tal. Sé que es poca cosa pero he de habituarme de nuevo! Un beso* y gracias otra vez!

**Yue yuna**. xDxD Me gusta tu nombre. Acá va la segunda parte, será más clara menos oscura…o qué se yo…si la final mandan Ron, Harry, Hermione y Draco…yo solo trasmito lo que me susurran! ^^ Un beso! Y gracias por el comentario.!

**Sam Turner Malfoy**. Gracias!! Me siento en deuda por haber abandonado la historia…así que solo puedo decir…lo sient, lo siento, lo siento…!!!! Ahí va la 2ª temporada! Y última…no le queda mucho a la historia. Y ya tengo partes de otra escrita…en fin que me comen las ansias a mi tb! Un besito! Y gracias*

**Jessy.** Gracias, gracias, y gracias. No se me cansará la boca de agradecer, en serio. Ahora queda la otra parte el perdón, perdón, perdón por haber abandonado esto tanto tiempo. Supongo que no es muy importante pero me siento en deuda con vos! Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por los ánimos. Y para el próximo capítulo…quiero valoraciones negativas!! Qué no te gusta de los capítulos?? Un besoT Gracias!!!*

**El Collar de Perlas**. Cuyo nombre me encanta. En serio, ya te lo dije. A ver. Gracias por el comentario. Me encanta tu valoración de los personajes y me encanta que compares las capas blancas con sectas!!!!!! Pero hasta ahí puedo escribir. El próximo capítulo será un _porqué_ continuo …así que…. Solo puedo decir que gracias otra vez!! Un besot!* Pdt. Te he dado ya las gracias? xD

Ahí les va. Críticas por favor! Ensáñense conmigo!!! ^^

**Capítulo 23. Diecisiete de Marzo**

¿Qué cuánto tiempo había pasado? No mucho, quizás un mes, quizás dos. ¿Qué qué había pasado? Ese era otro cantar…

Ginny había olvidado a Harry. Pero un bebé hacía tic-tac en su vientre.

Harry escudriñaba a Ron. Pero el pelirrojo lo sabía e ignoraba a partes iguales.

Ron había matado a Luna. Pero antes, se había suicidado.

Luna despertó a grito de Draco. Pero su locura seguía dormida.

Draco había volado de las garras de Hogwarts. Y Hogwarts, no le echaba de menos.

¿Qué qué había pasado? Pregunta incorrecta. ¿Qué no había pasado?

. . .

Oscura. Negra y oscura dormía la habitación. Las paredes callaban, la madera crujía y una vela tintineaba en la esquina más profunda del dolor. Era de noche, era de noche y aquello era Hogwarts.

Mil recortes de periódicos cubrían el suelo. Desordenados, cada uno por su lado, locos tiñendo de gris la realidad. Las fotografías se movían pero todos los bailes eran lentos, pesados. Dolían. Mil recortes de periódicos narraban la incertidumbre.

_Dos mortífagos hallados muertos. El Ministro de Magia dimite. ¿Cierre de Hogwarts? ¿Ha vuelto el Sr. Tenebroso? Harry Potter desaparecido. Quién-usted-ya-sabe. Minerva McGonagall pierde el control. Otros seis cadáveres en la Laguna Roída. El Ministerio sigue sin pronunciarse. _

Titulares vacíos tapizando el suelo y el silencio guardando luto en aquella habitación desierta. Solo dos pies descalzos se encogían ante tanta verdad. Dos pies pálidos como la nieve, dos mil lágrimas saladas. Ajenos al mundo, centrados en la nada.

Dos meses de lágrimas, quizás menos. Dos meses sin él, quizás más.

Y un estruendo quebró la magia salada. Un grito ensordecedor se rompió en mil pedazos, un aullido doloroso, una espada de hielo entre las costillas. Algo se movió ahí fuera. Algo se movió por dentro. Chillido muerte.

Y tal fue su eco que los muertos…despertaron.

Los pies pálidos se agarraron al suelo.

**¿Qué día es hoy? – **preguntó Ginny a una habitación vacía.

. . .

Harry y Ron se miraron por tercera vez en el día. Fue un segundo reinado por el más absoluto de los silencios pero obstinado en permanecer para siempre. Hacía frío porque era de noche, pero de estar a plena luz del día, el calor los habría achicharrado de nuevo. Siempre allí. ¿Desde cuándo? Mejor dicho ¿Hasta cuándo?

Harry quería matar a Ron. Ron quería hacer lo mismo. Pero había tantas dudas en el aire, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tanto miedo a tener razón que ninguno se decidía a hacer nada.

El pelirrojo había traspasado todos los límites. Y Harry lo sabía.

_¿Eres un mortífago?_ Confirmarlo con su voz. Matarlo con sus propias manos.

El moreno no había llegado ni a la mitad del camino. Y también lo sabía.

_¿No lo entiendes? _La disculpa en sus ojos. El puñal en sus manos.

Y así día tras día. Desde que Ginny dijo adiós y Harry voló hasta Ron, ambos se habían encontrado, se habían mirado y se habían ignorado. Ron dirigía la marcha, Harry solo le seguía desde una distancia prudencial. ¿Y el escenario? El desierto, el seco desierto. No se habían cruzado con nadie y nadie habría querido cruzarse con ellos. Sobrevivían a base de hechizos básicos. Solo comida. El resto era cosa del destino.

¿Hasta cuando esta lenta persecución? Ratón y gato. Estúpidos.

Hasta ya.

Un aullido cruzó el aire. Los ojos de Harry se expandieron con los de Ron, la sorpresa les hizo débiles y el chillido muerte se clavó en sus miradas. Algo se rompió en mil pedazos. Los desquebrajó por dentro. Como sacados de un hechizo volvieron en sí, miraron al cielo y luego a su alrededor. Se volvieron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo y se acabó la espera.

**¿Qué día es hoy? – **mató Ron.

. . .

Él era elegante, malvado pero elegante. Vestía de negro impoluto, bailaba en lugar de andar. Ella era sencilla, fresca y demasiado lista. Sonreía en vez de saludar.

Y los dos tan a la par en astucia… no podría haber sido de otra manera.

. . .

Luna dormía plácidamente, o todo lo plácidamente que había podido dormir, cuando el grito atravesó su habitación de esquina a esquina. Se levantó como una momia de su tumba y miró a alrededor. Los dinteles de las cortinas de sus compañeras de cuarto susurraron al unísono y cinco caras somnolientas se descubrieron las legañas en mitad de la noche. El chillido muerte tampoco pasó inadvertido para ellas.

**¿Qué día es hoy?**

. . .

De hecho, el chillido muerte los levantó a todos.

Una chica de pelo rizado no pudo evitarlo y vomitó. El tercer curso al completo de Hogwarts saltó de la cama. Las guarderías estallaron en sollozos ensordecedores. Los manicomios enmudecieron y sus loquitos clavaron los ojos en la ventana más próxima; porque el chillido muerte no solo amaneció en Hogwarts sino en el mundo entero.

. . .

Frío, gris, pálido, sangre, mil cristales en el alma, aceite hirviendo. De repente, corriendo, sin avisar. Morir era la gloria. Vivir solo un tormento. Era el chillido muerte. ¿Dónde? Qué más da. Era el chillido muerte. En cualquier lugar, estrangulado todos los corazones, rasgando todas las lenguas. ¿Cuándo? Siempre o nunca. Ahora. Tampoco importaba. Chillido muerte. Chillido muerte. Llorar era como reír en primavera. Morir tampoco servía. Dolía más. Mucho más. Aún más. Chillido muerte. No lo imaginas. Jamás.

Chillido muerte.

. . .

De repente cesó el dolor, quiero decir, el mundo. El aire pasmado recobró su fuerza y se coló por los pulmones inhabitados. Y hasta el propio silencio enmudeció.

. . .

Un pájaro, dos. Una hoja cayendo. Y por fin la lluvia.

. . .

**¿Qué día es hoy? **

El último mortífago ha muerto.

Chillido muerte.

Su asesino también.

. . .

Draco lo sabe. Hermione también.

. . .

Otro callejón oscuro, lejano, apartado, sin paradero y en todos lados, otra sombra del tiempo. Allí. Entre gatos que maúllan, entre mininos que ronronean a un cubo de basura por caer, entre roedores que burlan a los reyes felinos con sus bigotes y sus pasitos, entre moscas de fiesta en lo más alto, entre un riachuelo de nadie quiera saber qué. Allí. Matando y muriendo. Apestando. El rostro del último mortífago queda censurado por las sombras, su última mueca mata. El rostro de su asesino reposa contra la fría piedra, bañado por lágrimas, mecido por el viento. Muertos los dos.

Una gata blanca menea sus caderas entorno a las capas negras. Un pasito. Un zarpazo. Una varita que rueda calle arriba. Una placa que cae. Un nombre que araña.

Minerva McGonagall ha muerto.

. . .

Sin tiempo para respirar, con los gemelos llorando de tanto correr, con la frente empapadita en sudor y con la batalla perdida, Hermione Granger se materializa a la boca del callejón oscuro, lejano, apartado. Sus ojos recorren la escena, sus manos tiemblan un sí.

Lo sabía. Y había llegado demasiado tarde.

La varita de la directora de Hogwarts se topó con su pie. La chica se agachó a recogerla. Fina, de madera, olor a pino, mentiras. La partió en dos y la lanzó con rabia al aire. Meció la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no gritó porque no le quedaban fuerzas. Y frunció el entrecejo. La varita no había caído. Se atrevió a mirar.

De pie, elegante, con la verdad en los ojos y la frustración en los labios, Draco Malfoy había alcanzado el fino olor a . . . hierbabuena.


	24. Chapter 24 Pinocho

Buenas, ¿qué tal va todo? ¿cómo están? ¡Cuéntenme!

Ahí les dejo un capítulo más, no lo quise re-leer porque llevo 3 días dándole vueltas y no quiero estropearlo más.

¡Critiquen!

Saludos de vainilla*

**Jessy:** Muchas gracias por el comentario. La verdad es que me sonroja que te cueste encontrar cosas negativas en la historia y te agradezco tus palabras. Coincido contigo en que a veces la escena se enturbia y es difícil seguirla, me cuesta hasta a mi saber por dónde vamos y qué se está escribiendo, pero me esfuerzo para dejarlo todo claro. En este capítulo presté especial atención a tu crítica (muchas gracias ^^) y a ver qué tal. Muchas gracias otra vez. Una pregunta por curiosidad, cuéntame, qué es de tu vida, que haces, qué te gusta…vamos, si quieres, si no…obviamente lo respeto. Es que de repente me planteaste mucha curiosidad! ^^ Un besoT

**Yue yuna:** Actualizo presa de tus peticiones. No quería dejarlo que luego me retraso por un mes…y cuesta volver. Estoy planteando un blog y también me lleva algo de tiempo, me roba historias y a veces es difícil decidir. A ver qué te parece el capítulo, nombre bonito! Un besoT*

**Adrikari:** Hey! No sé si te he leído antes. Si si…perdona la confusión, y si es que no…encantada!!* Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que no te horrorice este capítulo. Advierto que no lo releí así que….en fin, no sé cómo va a salir. He visto que tienes una historia empezada, ¿la seguirás? Parece una obra de teatro…uhm no sé. Si la sigues, dame un toque que la leeré. Un besot*

**Pabaji:** Jojojo, tus preguntas serán respondidas joven padawan xDxD. uAJAJAJA. Perdón que se me va la pinza. Cómo estás? Un besot*

**Shakti:** Me encanta tu comentario, de hecho te pido prestado el resumen que hiciste de la historia porque es genial. Me encanta en serio, yo fui incapaz de sintetizarlo todo. Muchísimas gracias. Y ahora, respondiendo a tus preguntas: Ron mata a Luna con su forma de actuar, no es literal pero se acerca mucho a la realidad, cuando Ron lanza la maldición Cruciatus y después desaparece, Luna queda totalmente afectada, de hecho no habla con nadie, su locura se pierde para dejar paso a una Luna triste, desesperada, en shock. La Luna loquita ha muerto y nace la Luna realmente loca. Está herida en el plano emocional y recién lo empieza a superar, cuando Harry encuentra a Ron. Por otro lado, Draco y Hermione han estado en…el próximo capítulo xDxD. Y respecto a los "purificadores" (que también me encanta) lo mismo…el próximo capítulo. Éste es una escena del cambio, un detalle de la explosión que viene después. Mil gracias* Un besoT

**En capítulos anteriores…**

Bueno, éste es un resumen de Shakti que viene perfecto a la historia (Shakti espero que no te importe que lo copie acá!!! Hazme saber si te molesta y lo borraré ipso facto!!!!! ^^) Solo debo puntualizar una cosilla: hay un detalle del resumen que no es verdad pero que aún no se ha revelado… hagan sus apuestas!

_Draco y Hermione luchan entre si en esgrima, y tal fijación provoca que Ron y Harry se molesten, y los combatientes se conzcan un poco más. Al mismo tiempo ha aparecido otro terror que provoca explosiones matando inocentes y mortífagos. Ron pasa por una mala racha, se convierte en mortífago, tortura a Draco, provoca que Luna enloquezaca, y que Hermione quede inconsciente. Ron huye y Harry le persigue. Hermione despierta y huye. Draco despierta y la busca. Entre Harry y Ginny hay problemas, y parece que acaban rompiendo. Se descubre que Mcgonagall y Trelawney están metidas en el ajo. _

**Capítulo 24. Pinocho**

Llueve.

Es un callejón oscuro y sin salida. Es un montón de basura, ratas desperdigadas corriendo, royendo. Moscas voladoras, gatos que no dan tregua a la suerte y se cruzan sin parar con cualquiera que se cuele en sus mundos. Y telarañas que cuelgan de cada recoveco. Arañas gordas, grandes, negras, peludas, arañitas minúsculas y asesinas. Carteles viejos de grupos todavía más antiguos pegados en unas paredes mugrientas, desconchadas, huérfanas de ladrillos, madres de cristales rotos. Millares de pintadas en centímetros de un muro por acabar, frases de todo, frases de todos; el acusado símbolo de la paz muriendo hacia el suelo por la pesadez de su sonrisa y un _viva_ tachado en color rojo. El olor putrefacto, el olor fuerte de los callejones sin salida, de las cervezas ya en la calle, de lo que se prefiere ignorar. Se desliza con lentitud, recreándose en su paseo. Amarillo amoníaco, verde moho, negro muerte. Cada paso suda, cada palmo pegajoso, pica. Todo entre esas tres paredes, todo, absolutamente todo apesta.

Hay dos figuras inmóviles, dos pálidas y lánguidas figuras postradas contra el suelo frío, pegadas, enmarcadas en el cuadro de lo peor, del olor a retrete. Inertes, heladas, con los ojos vidriosos, cristales pasmados sin vida; tiradas, calladas. Los dos cuerpos se enfrentan aún en el suelo. Él lleva una capa negra, larga; quizás demasiado larga. Ella porta otra elegante, desentona con el escenario, pero no se advierte, ya no. Él quería importar un poquito, algo de respeto, decidir, una milésima de poder, no mucho, lo suficiente para elevar la voz. Ella solo deseaba vivir en paz, aprender, enseñar, dejar de llorar, justicia. Él fue un mortífago; ella, una de las grandes brujas de la historia. Y a los dos se les escaparon los sueños de las manos. Se dejaron mecer por las sonrisas de lo que ansiaban y ansiaron nuevas sonrisas. Pero los dientes al sol dejaron de brillar y buscaron carcajadas. Ese remolino en sus corazones paró su baile con lo poquito que querían y pronto quisieron más, mucho más. Mataron por más, murieron por más.

Y allí estaban, lánguidas figuras de plata. Él, asesino; ella, juez. ¿Quién murió primero? ¿Quién mató a quién? Cómo se ríe el mundo. La justicia asesinó, el asesino juzgó al fin.

Incrédulos dos jóvenes observan el oscuro callejón. Los dos de pie, enfrentados solo en posición, mudos de dolor, recrean en sus mentes lo que pudo haber sido, lo que debió ser. Algo similar a una persecución, algo parecido a una súplica, puede que la venda en los ojos de la justicia cayera antes de tiempo. Quizás él corrió como habían hecho otros tantos, quizás ella bloqueó su huída. A lo mejor él intentó defenderse pero sus manos no atinaron a lanzar un hechizo a tiempo, a lo peor ella se arrepintió en el último segundo. Y ella mató con el placer de la venganza, y él murió con el sabor de la comprensión; y ella murió henchida de poder, y él mató con la verdad en los ojos. Seguramente fue algo así, dolores más, detalles menos.

No hay sangre.

Lo cierto es que Minerva McGonagall ha matado al último mortífago del mundo. Y la última expresión de éste fue tal que ella también cayó.

Draco concede una tregua exacta de tres segundos antes de romper la varita de la directora de Hogwarts, la deja caer, la deja correr hasta su dueña vacía. No sonríe, no llora, no la mira con desprecio o sin él, simplemente no la mira. No se lo merece.

¿Quién si?

Y vuelve sus ojos hacia ella, y como si no estuviera en aquel callejón, como si el olor a retrete no se colase por sus fosas nasales, como si no tuviera dos cadáveres a sus pies, algo salta en su interior. Tose. No es suficiente. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, con desesperación. Traga saliva en un intento de encontrar paz, una mala costumbre de la soledad; pero no lo consigue. Se le seca la boca. Ella. No es capaz ni de pensar, el tiempo se vuelve efímero. Ella. Ella con los hombros desnudos, ella con la piel congelada, ella con sal en los ojos, ella con los pelos revueltos, ella encogida, apenada, nerviosa, inmóvil, fría, distante, rota. Ella.

Draco por fin se atreve. Ahora sí, su mente funciona… para mal, pero funciona.

_¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Porque lo averiguaste. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Yo también quiero la victoria. ¿Por qué no me has buscado? Yo tenía la clave. No te hace falta, lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo dejaste? Estás más delgada, estás más pálida, estás más débil. ¿Te han hecho algo? Dime quién. ¿Volviste a tu casa? ¿Con tus padres? ¿Dónde si no? Imposible. ¿Has comido? Los viste. ¿Dónde? Quizás estuvimos en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora y con los ojos cerrados. Responde. Por favor. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Toma mi chaqueta. ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Has hablado con ellos? Demasiado tarde. ¿Le quieres? Ni un mensaje, ni una carta. ¿Volverás? ¿Le odias?_

Imagen congelada. Solo su mente funciona, no atina a hacer más. Traga saliva, se traga la pregunta más difícil de todas.

_¿Me odias?_

La lluvia sigue cayendo y el tiempo no aparece; ni el sol, ni el calor, ni los pájaros, ni la vida. Gota a gota sobre su piel, helando. El viento sopla, débil, muy débil, remueve sus ropas, remueve el cabello, remueve las capas de quien ahora descansa y los descubre.

El antebrazo de Minerva McGonagall queda expuesto, y la verdad se torna en esperanza. Sobre la piel pálida, sobre la piel muerta hay un dibujo. Es un dibujo precioso, una imagen de luz, una explosión de colores apagados pero hermosos. Nada que ver con la Marca Tenebrosa y tan tristemente relacionada. No es una calavera, no hay rastro de una serpiente, es hermoso. Es bello y triunfante pero vacío. Nada más. Es el cuadro perfecto del pasillo perdido del último museo de una aldea lejana. Es el cuadro olvidado de un autor sin nombre, sin ganas, sin vida. Es una foto sin valor, un trofeo sin premio. Brilla. Y está ahí, en el antebrazo de la directora de Hogwarts, en manos de una justicia sin norte.

Hermione lo mira, lo mira y parpadea.

_Así que es cierto._

A veces desearía no pensar, no ser la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, no intuirlo todo, no trazar planes, no sacar conclusiones. Solo es un deseo, no puede evitarlo. Su mente maquina, estudia, escudriña, aprende y acierta. En el blanco, ni un milésima más ni una milésima menos, justo en el centro.

Hermione espera. Se ve a sí misma despertando en la enfermería, se ve cerrando los ojos, se ve de puntillas escapando, se descubre corriendo. Se ve lejos, muy lejos de Hogwarts y se ve sola.

Draco la sigue con los ojos. La Gryffindor está de pie, con los ojos clavados en la Marca Luminosa. No sabe como bautizarla. La chica está allí pero su mente está muy lejos. La ve tambalearse, la ve temblar por fuera y sabe Merlín qué por dentro, frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos.

Ella sigue ajena, recordando. Devuelve todo al presente; la caída de Voldemort, la fiesta de después, el beso de Ron, septiembre de nuevo, sus manos heladas, las clases de esgrima. Se detiene, se recrea en el tiritar de espadas, en la caricia de las hojas, en las salidas al Bosque Prohibido y lo ve. Al mortífago atacando, a Ron atacando.

Él conoce esa mirada. Algo le está doliendo. Quizás la verdad, la que él supo susurrarle. Borraría aquel instante solo para no verla caer.

Pero Hermione no se vuelve a pararse. Las muertes, la abuela de Neville, Cho Chang, Ginny embarazada. Se ve congelada, se ve huyendo. Y más muertes. Mortífagos. Explosiones. Todo gris. Portadas de periódicos. Y lo ve de nuevo. A Ron, a Ron Weasley, a su amigo pelirrojo, a su primer beso, lanzando la terrible maldición_ Cruciatus _a Draco Malfoy.

Draco se sorprende. La faz de Hermione se relaja, se tensa y se relaja de nuevo.

Draco. Draco. Draco. El paraíso blanco, el sueño negro, el maravilloso gris. Draco gritándole la verdad, Draco abrazándola. Draco susurrando. _Abre los ojos_.

De repente la realidad explota. _Ron Weasley quería venganza. _Mueren mortífagos. _Ron Weasley vió morir a su hermano. _Mueren mortífagos. _Ron Weasley se quedó solo. _Mueren mortífagos. _Ron Weasley culpa a los mortífagos. _

_El mundo culpa a los mortífagos._

La solución estalla en sus ojos. Hermione lo sabe. Las muertes, las explosiones, Ron… todo, todo es culpa de ellos. ¿Y quiénes son ellos? Son Ron. Son personas como él, son tan culpables como inocentes, son las víctimas vengando. Para Hermione todo encaja. El Señor Oscuro cae pero el Ministerio solo plantea la cárcel, quizás el beso de Dementor, para los mortífagos. Las familias ansian más. Maldita sea, han perdido a sus hijos, a su hermanos, a sus padres, todo. Lo han perdido todo por culpa de Voldemort y sus secuaces. ¿Olvidar y ser felices? Jamás. Quieren la justicia en sangre, quieren verles sufrir como lo han hecho ellos, quieren muertes lentas y dolorosas, quieren venganza.

Hermione lo descubre y busca a Ron. El chico no aparece pero quién lo diría el Sr. Weasley, Trelowney, la propia Minerva McGonagall. Todos ellos quieren venganza. Hermione la escoge a ella, a Minerva McGonagall, a su modelo, a su maestro, a su pilar; y la sigue. Confirma lo que ya sabía. La _Luz_, los purificadores, los vengadores existen y vengan a los suyos. No son todas las víctimas pero hay un número considerable. Cada vez son menos los mortífagos, cada vez más las muertes. Hermione desata la verdad y se estremece. Inocentes matando. Inocentes vengando. Manchando sus manos de sangre por odio, por desesperación. Así que la Gryffindor hace honor a su casa y vuela tras McGonagall. Intenta detenerla, intenta cargar sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo. Pero llega tarde. El último mortífago muere. Quien no concibe el dolor lo ha matado.

Y lo que es peor, Hermione lo comprende.

De repente otra lluvia. Otra más. Como la última vez. Desde sus ojos al suelo, desde la vida a la nada. Ella llora. A él se le encoge el corazón.

_No. No lo hagas. No llores. No. No. Por favor. Se acabó. Todo acabó. Estoy aquí. _

Draco alza la mano derecha y la deja en el aire.

_No voy a hacerte daño. Al contrario…_

Draco traga saliva.

_Dime quién, dime quién y te juro que acabaré con él._

Draco enmudece en su cabeza y retira la mano. El corazón se despliega, corre. Taquicardia. Da un paso atrás. Cierra los ojos, la mira otra vez. Traga saliva, y otra vez, y otra, y otra.

_No. No._

Hermione toma aire solo para llorar con más fuerza. Draco la mira.

_No, no. No llores. Por favor. Por favor._

**Por favor **– se escapa de sus labios.

Hermione calla un instante. Las lágrimas enturbian la escena pero es consciente de Draco Malfoy está frente a ella. Le mira. Toma aire. No consigue controlar una última gotita salada. Se frota la mejilla sonrosada con el dorso de la mano.

**Se acabó – **el chico se hace valiente y alza la voz. – **Se acabó. **– repite.

Y el tiempo por fin se apresura, el viento corre y las hojas vuelan a sus pies. Hace frío. Conscientemente hace frío y la lluvia replica con fuerza. Cae al suelo y rebota, no es una gota ni dos, son millones; y están vivas. Un estallido de murmullos surge a la salida del callejón, la luz de una sirena lo ilumina por un segundo, la gente sigue ahí fuera. Corriendo, tapándose la calva con una hoja de periódico, arrastrando a sus hermanos pequeños para que no salpiquen. Una chica grita, un coche acaba de empapar su vestido nuevo. Un muchacho se sonroja, el vestido nuevo es demasiado trasparente para el agua. El claxon de un camión asusta a más de uno y las ratas se dispersan. La música de un taxi ambienta. Los gatos corren por el revuelo formado y la tapadera de un cubo cae dando el toque de platillo final a la sinfonía.

Despierta.

Draco despierta y da dos zancadas en dirección a Hermione. Rápido, fugaz, sin pensar. Ha sido demasiado tiempo. Tiempo perdido, tiempo muerto. La chica se encoge. Obediente no ha vuelto a llorar. Se acabó. Los separa un instante. Solo un instante. Un _pedir permiso_ sin concesión. No hace falta. Un instante.

Y se apresan el uno al otro. Con fuerza, con confianza, con dulzura, con ardor, con desesperación, con comprensión, vivos. Saltan chispas, sale el sol, vibra el alma.

El abrazo es eterno.

**En el próximo capítulo…**

_Entonces, ¿morirías por mi?_


	25. Chapter 25

Disculpad que voy con prisa y no responda. Esto es un aperitivo del final. No me gusta llamarlo capítulo porque realmente no lo es. El verdadero viene después. Más tarde o mañana si el sueño me lo permite.

Saludos de vainilla y feliz año!!!*

**Capítulo 25. Menos es más**

O sea que todo había acabado. Más o menos, nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero ¿qué era ciencia y qué era cierto en magia?

Aquella tarde el Ministerio de Magia había estado más atareado que nunca. Se sucedían las idas y venidas, los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas, las preguntas insidiosas y por supuesto, los implicados. Un mar de gente que reía y lloraba a partes iguales pero a sabiendas de que para bien o para mal todo casi había acabado. En esa casi rezaban las lágrimas.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy habían dado la voz de alarma. No de la mano pero si presurosos, volaron del callejón oscuro presos de la angustia, de la necesidad de dar a conocer al mundo la terrible verdad, de la sed de una justicia no tan justificada. Corrieron hasta el Ministerio, atropellaron a un par de funcionarios, escribieron a Hogwarts, repitieron su discurso veinte docenas de veces.

"_Se llaman a sí mismos la Luz y son un grupo de unos cien. Yo diría que más. Más o menos ciento cincuenta magos y brujas. Se reúnen cerca del ministerio y tienen como cometido ajusticiar a los mortífagos"_

El cuerpo sin vida de la directora de Hogwarts y la fría tez del último mortífago habían servido como pruebas. El solitario callejón pronto se llenó de aurores, buscadores, guardias. Las miradas languidecieron, fueron retirados los cadáveres y examinados los rincones, y las varitas se embutieron en bolsas trasparentes de plástico.

"_¿Qué quiere decir con –ajusticiar a los mortífagos-? Señor, ¿no ha perdido usted a nadie? A un hermano. Y permítame la indiscreción, ¿cómo murió? Mortífagos. ¿Qué deseó entonces? Por su expresión veo que lo ha captado: deseó justicia. Como dice Granger, usted deseó justicia y también otras miles de personas. Pero el concepto de justicia difiere para unos y para otros"_

Alguien entre los "purificadores" dio el soplo y los justicieros se dispersaron y escondieron. Podían estar haciendo lo correcto pero su huída confirmó las dudas, el dolor y la incomprensión a la que serían sometidos. Se alzaron voces contra ellos, miradas de horror y rechazo pero se callaron muchas a su favor. Secretamente muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con los purificadores, en silencio muchos agradecieron sus muertes y otros se avergonzaron de comprender su acometido. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran humanos. Todo, absolutamente todo, fue culpa de los purificadores.

"_Pero, ¿cómo justifican la muerte de la Srta. Chang o de la Sra. Longbottom? No eran mortífagos. Puedo explicar eso. La abuela de Neville murió junto a otras diez personas por un error de cálculo. Los purificadores tenían otro objetivo, una serie de mortífagos cerca del lugar pero fallaron por una milésima. ¿Quiere decir que fue una equivocación de los purificadores? En efecto. Malditos sean, ¿y la Srta. Chang? Eso simple estrategia. Era sospechoso que solo muriesen mortífagos, algunos purificadores se empezaron a arrepentir, ¿era correcto lo que hacían? La duda se sembró y la unión entre ellos se debilitó. Uno de los grandes temores era ser descubiertos así que planearon una coartada. Por primera vez los purificadores mataron inocentes simple y llanamente para protegerse las espaldas. Aunque si les pregunta, ellos responderán que fue por un bien mayor"_

El ministro de magia dio la orden. Mandó apresar a todos los purificadores y no tuvo más remedio que conceder y conceder entrevistas. Comprendía que magos y brujas ansiaran la muerte de los mortífagos, que desearan el infierno a los mismísimos diablos pero también entendía que matar solo los elevaba al mismo nivel y que para bien o para mal todos eran personas. Ningún mortal podía decidir sobre la vida de cualquier otro. El problema eran los valores. ¿Quién debía más a quién? ¿Quién merecía más condena que quién? ¿Aquel que mató por poder? ¿Aquel que empuñó un arma por coacción? ¿O el que asesinó en venganza? Todos tenían algo en común: sangre en sus manos.

"_Quise matarlos con mis propias manos"_

Y al fin Draco y Hermione cayeron exhastos, dormidos, rendidos, en los sillones del despacho del ministro de magia.

. . .

La noticia voló de boca en boca, de texto en texto y en cuestión de segundos el mundo mágico sabía dos cosas: Minerva McGonagall había muerto aquella misma mañana, los purificadores habían sembrado el terror entre los mortífagos.

Ruido. Mucho ruido y gente corriendo. Para bien o para mal, todo casi había acabado.

. . .

Harry y Ron regresaron tan pronto como el chillido muerte los reconcilió, tan pronto como se enteraron de la muerte de McGonagall y tan tarde como los lamentos susurraron después.

Cabizbajos, con la mirada anclada en el suelo, con la piel fría y las manos temblorosas los dos amigos se plantaron frente al gran portón de Hogwarts. Ron pensaba en Hermione. Estaba seguro de que no la vería, al menos no en el colegio, y en lo más profundo de su ser estaba agradecido. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la chica, no sabía si ésta podría perdonarle, no sabía si estaba a tiempo de reconciliarse consigo mismo, no sabía tantas cosas… Harry por su parte no pensaba. Estaba cansado, cansado y aburrido. Antes habían sido los mortífagos, ahora los purificadores… ¿qué sería lo próximo? El joven Potter casi tenía la certeza de estar condenado por toda la eternidad al sufrimiento. Se sacudió la cabeza ante la imagen de Ginny.

**Ron – **susurró Harry justo antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley se descubrió el brazo y una hermosa marca vió la luz. Harry la miró con ojos centelleantes, confusión y una expresión difícil de descifrar. Quiso matarlo pero optó por suspirar y lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo.

Pese a todo ser un mortífago era mucho peor que ser un purificador.

. . .

**Ginny, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir esto? **– Molly Weasley plantó un periódico en la cara de la pelirroja.

Las dos mujeres Weasley entrelazaban sus dedos en la mesa de la cocina de la Madriguera. No había sido Ginny la que había salido corriendo de Hogwarts. Había sido su madre la que se había colado al rescate.

**Si** **– **suspiró ella.

**Son relativamente inocentes**.

La chica intentó sonreír pero inevitablemente la mueca se transformó en la tristeza más infinita. Molly se acercó a su pequeña y la acunó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ese _casi _tan relativo que anunciaba el final de todo dolía para muchos. El chillido muerte había cruzado el vientre de la pelirroja y cerrado para siempre los ojos de un inocente.

. . .

**Arthur Weasley, se le acusa de pertenecer a la hermandad de la Luz o como prefieren otros autores a la hermandad de los purificadores. No se le atribuye ninguna muerte y si en cambio delitos de ocultación, injurias y complicidad. ¿Qué puede decir en su defensa?**

La sala estaba atestada de gente y los juicios eran apresurados, sin embargo las palabras se repetían.

**Soy culpable **


	26. Chapter 26 El final del principio

Bueno, es tarde y no releo así que disculpad las faltas, errores y etc. Os dejo el último capítulo pero advierto de que le sigue un epílogo con la resolución final (UAJAJAJA)

¡Tampoco contesto a los cometarios que si no no me da tiempo a subir el capítulo! Contestaré en el epílogo!!! Pero desde ya os agradezco a todos que hayáis leído y aguantado tanta parrafada!

Y también os cuento en el epílogo otras dos cosillas xDxD!!!!!

Feliz año! Saludos de vainilla*

**Capítulo 26. El final del principio**

Se juró y perjuró que la Comunidad Mágica tardaría en recuperarse. Lord Voldemort había marcado una época de terror, los mortífagos habían dejado un reguero de inseguridad, y sobre las tablas de ese temor oculto los inocentes habían empezado a matar. Se pensó que nadie en su sano juicio recuperaría la confianza, se dedujo que ese atisbo de alegría tras la gran tragedia solo anunciaba un dolor mayor. La Comunidad Mágica se condenó en silencio a una eternidad de horror.

Pero, caprichos del destino y mala pata a la estadística, se pensó mal. Dos semanas.

Los purificadores se fueron entregando con mayor o menor resistencia. En las oficinas de "El Profeta" un cuadro presidía el recibidor. Un vistoso marco dorado con filigranas recogía la portada del periódico de aquel día legendario, de aquel decimocuarto día. En la foto principal Sybill Trewlowney sujetada por dos aurores intentaba escapar mientras lanzaba toda clase de improperios en las puertas del Ministerio de Magia. _"Trajimos la justicia que todos querían" _rezaba el titular versando a la profesora. Y ese era exactamente el resumen de lo que habían vivido: muerte desde cualquier frente, se acabaron los bandos.

Dos semanas. Pasaron exactamente dos semanas antes de que, como dicen, el agua volviera a su cauce. Fueron días intensos, llenos de emoción. Alegría para muchos, confusión para los que más, y penas, que atravesadas en la garganta, comenzaron a descender. Poco a poco y con pan.

Fue magia, similar a un amanecer y algo así como el comienzo del verano. El momento exacto nadie supo distinguirlo y quien supo se calló el truco. En su lugar se marcó aquel día en el calendario para celebraciones futuras. El sol cedió un rayo tímidamente y las nubes se rindieron a ese beso, pronto una explosión cegó el cielo de una luz brillante y hermosa, y el calor abrazó con ternura a cada personita. Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de un pequeño regordete que daba sus primeros pasos. Casi cayó al suelo pero su madre lo alcanzó al tiempo. Y cruzaron una mirada cálida, y se recuperó el mundo. Esos ojos se contagiaron a un vecino que casi vio como caía el niño, sonrió ante el rescate materno y dio un apretón de mano a su compañera. Ésta dejó volar una lechuza y la reconfortante caricia de su novio la obligó con cariño a lanzar un beso al aire. Y poco a poco, y gesto a gesto el mundo mágico se llenó de sonrisas, se cansó de llorar, y juró en silencio.

_Ni una gota de sangre más_.

Hogwarts cerró durante esas dos semanas. La muerte de su directora y el ingreso en prisión de Sybill Trelowney hicieron necesario un reajuste del personal tanto a nivel profesional como a otros niveles.

Azkaban se dividió en dos, o tres o cuatro. Se ajustaron penas y condenas y se cambió la ley. Para bien, todo para bien. Arthur y otros tantos fueron condenados a darse cuenta de su error, a arrepentirse toda la vida y a dos años en prisión. Sybill y otros menos tuvieron una resolución más dura: cargaban a sus espaldas muertes de mortífagos y muertes de inocentes. La profesora de adivinación, presa, fría, con ojos fijos en la nada, no volvió a hablar jamás pero mantuvo la cordura.

Las calles reabrieron su alegría, se decretaron días de fiesta, se hicieron visitas masivas a los cementerios y como algo excepcional el mundo mágico entonó canciones llenas de vida a los pies de sus muertos.

_Ni una gota de sangre más_.

. . .

Y el decimoquinto día abrió Hogwarts y recibió a sus cientos de estudiantes ilusos, felices, calmados y dispuestos a sobrevivir. De nuevo las mochilas volaron, los retratos se estremecieron ante horrorosas contraseñas, se intercambiaron abrazos, besos, risitas nerviosas, no faltaron las alusiones a los exámenes finales. El mundo mágico definitivamente volvió a la normalidad, o mejor dicho estrenó esa ansiada normalidad.

En medio de aquel alboroto, a las puertas de Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley con una maleta en la mano y el vientre más vacío de lo que volvería a estar jamás permanecía inmóvil. Había perdido tanto, había perdido a tantos y sin embargo allí estaba, de pie. Sabía que en cuanto cruzara aquella puerta su vida cambiaría para siempre, sabía que no olvidaría a Fred, que echaría de menos a Ron, que temblaría ante Harry y que en silencio y por las noches dedicaría un sollozo a su pequeño. Sabía que a pesar de todo se repondría, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que le faltarían fuerzas, que querría gritar, que soñaría con no haber nacido pero allí estaba. Sabía que el mundo iba a ser feliz y ella también quería intentarlo.

De pie, fuerte, valiente, no del todo segura pero si del todo serena. Hermosa.

Tremendamente hermosa: esas caderas delineadas por el sol, ese brillo en la cascada roja de su cabello, esa tez clara para besar y besar y besar; y besar. Harry posó sus ojitos en la dulce Ginny, en su dulce Ginny. Se situó justo detrás, lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar desapercibido, lo bastantemente cerca como para saborear su aroma. La observó en silencio, y se odió en secreto. Estaba libre, completamente libre de mortífagos, de purificadores, de amenazas. No tendría que preocuparse por un loco la tomase con su familia, no tendría que abandonar a su familia para protegerla. Harry sonrió, podía tener familia; y en contraste, una punzada al corazón. No habría bebés aún. El Gryffindor se sobrepuso, se obligó a tragar saliva y se juró proteger sin abandonos, codo a codo, rodeando el vientre de Ginny si fuera preciso.

Harry dio un paso movido por el viento, Ginny volvió la cabeza unos centímetros. Harry suspiró, Ginny cerró los ojos. Un alumno de primero que corría hacia Hogwarts desequilibró a Harry con un suave golpe, sonrió a Ginny. Tres segundos después ambos corrieron a los brazos del otro. Lágrimas y besos en los ojos.

Si debían comenzar de nuevo, lo harían juntos; y nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

. . .

Jamás había tenido esa sensación. Hermione Granger asomada a la ventana vio la escena. Vio a Harry correr hasta Ginny, observó a la chica abalanzándose al cuello de su chico. Sonrió.

. . .

Ron Weasley no sonreía en su escondite. Pensaba, daba vueltas y meditaba. Siempre la misma cuestión. Tenía dos opciones: ser un fugitivo en busca y captura de por vida o entregarse a la justicia. Perdón, a la verdadera justicia. Oh. Por Merlín. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? ¿Cómo se había descontrolado tanto su vida? Ron asió su capa y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo. Emprendió la marcha por el estrecho callejón, chocó con un par de transeúntes y sin disculparse continuó avanzando. No estaba a salvo, alguien podía reconocerle y acusarle; delatar su posición y entonces no tendría opción a nada. El pelirrojo apretó el brazo contra su rostro, necesitaba un refugio. Divisó un bar poco visitado y se metió en él sin pensar. De momento ese sería un escondite perfecto, nicho de aquellos que buscan soledad y no hacen preguntas.

La chimenea ardía a pesar de la proximidad del verano, aquel año parecía que el frío no quería ceder su lugar al sol. Ron se acercó al fuego, se sentó en una mesa apartada y con el rostro apuntando directamente a la pared. No levantó la mirada.

**¿Qué te pongo, chico? –**interrogó el tabernero mientras arrastraba un paño demasiado sucio por la mesa.

**Una cerveza de mantequilla** – musitó él sin alzar la cabeza.

En cuanto el tabernero se marchó tras la barra Ron junto las manos y entrecerró los ojos, se permitió una ojeada a su alrededor, solo para comprobar el ambiente. Nada peculiar. Dos hombres cabizbajos miraban sus respectivas bebidas en la barra, otro más delgado y barbudo dormía en otra mesa, un perro dormía frente a la lumbre, y luego un grupo de cuatro, no, cinco jóvenes que entonaban cánticos. Estarían borrachos. Se detuvo en ellos. No, no estaban borrachos, celebraban algo. Ron entrecerró aún más los ojos, con dolor, con envidia. Cómo necesitaba el celebrar.

**Ron** – una voz serena surgió justo a su derecha.

El chico se sobresalto y viró a la fuente del sonido. En cuanto distinguió a quién pertenecía esa voz abrió los ojos como si éstos pretendieran salirse de sus órbitas, apoyó las palmas de las manos contra la mesa y desplazó un milímetro su silla hacia atrás. Era aquel hombre. Aquel pelirrojo que se había encontrado en la cocina de Hogwarts. Destacaba su palidez y tenía unos marcados pómulos. ¿Cuándo había sido? Ah, sí. Justo después de la pelea con Hermione, justó después de la tarde de la esgrima.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. Aquella imagen no era real, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico era viable una visión así.

**¿Te sorprendo? Veo que aún no sabes quién soy, pero me alegra verte de nuevo **– el hombre volvió a hablar ante la reacción de Ron. Éste no contestó intentaba auto-convencerse de que aquello no era real - **¿Recuerdas que te dije la otra vez?**

El Gryffindor tragó saliva. Claro que lo recordaba, vislumbró la imagen en su mente. Recreó la cocina, recreó la bebida y volvió a vivir ese instante.

_**¿Qué te pasa a ti Ron? – **__había dicho el desconocido - __**¿Vas a empezar a ahogar tus penas en alcohol?**_

_**Haré lo que me dé la gana **__– había respuesto él._

_**¿Beber para olvidar? La misma historia de siempre**_

_**¡No estoy bebiendo para olvidar! **__– Ron había gritado en respuesta. - __**¡¡No tienes ni idea de nada!!**_

_**Como quieras. De todas maneras cuando ocurra lo contrario, sabrás dónde encontrarme. Cuando olvides para beber**__, __**quiero decir.**__ – y el hombre de aspecto enfermizo desapareció en el aire._

**Lo recuerdas – **concluyó el desconocido descifrando el rostro de Ron – **Corrígeme si me equivoco… ¿acaso no quieres olvidar para beber?**

Ron volvió el rostro al grupo de los cinco jóvenes que reían y brindaban felices. Sin culpas, con éxitos, sin carga a sus espaldas. No como él. Bebían tranquilos. También él ansiaba esa tranquilidad. Ojalá pudiera, ojalá pudiera volver atrás y no equivocarse tanto como lo hizo entonces.

**Teníamos que vernos una vez más **- el desconocido sonrió - **Ron, haznos un favor: ésta vez no metas la pata. **

Y como había hecho aquel día en la cocina de Hogwarts, el pelirrojo de aspecto enfermizo desapareció en el aire. Ron cerró los ojos conteniendo la sensación. Sabía a lo que se refería aquel hombre y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_**Ron, **__haznos__** un favor: ésta vez no metas la pata**_**. **

_¿Haznos un favor?_ Y tenía razón Ron al llamar desconocido a aquel hombre, no se había reconocido a sí mismo en su imagen.

. . .

Y justamente Draco Malfoy llegó a Hogwarts. Con las manos en los bolsillos y enfundado en color negro miró al frente y se encontró con los eternos enamorados abrazados. Idiota cararrajada. Avanzó sin pensar pasó junto a Ginny, junto a Harry y parándose un solo instante recogió del suelo la maleta de Ginny. La chica frunció el ceño, Harry no soltó su abrazo, la miró y negó con la cabeza deteniendo cualquier posible reacción.

**¿Fresas silvestres? **– murmuró Draco sin dirigirles la mirada.

Potter asintió. Y Malfoy se dirigió directamente a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar la maleta de Ginny en su lugar.

. . .

Un reloj perdido de Hogwarts dio las dos de la mañana. Descalza Hermione Granger avanzó despacio, solo una manta negra de terciopelo la protegía. No sabía de dónde había salido pero se ajustaba perfectamente al temblor de sus hombros y sofocaba con un abrazo cálido la palidez de su piel. No había cogido la varita, no la necesitaba, no sabía cuál era el destino de sus pasos pero no importaba. Tomó la segunda esquina a la derecha más por un impulso que por propia decisión y se topó con las escaleras. Ascendió. Escalón a escalón. El mármol estaba frío pero besaba sus pies con dulzura, la brisa se colaba por las ventanas olvidadas de Hogwarts, aquellas ventanas que nadie había querido cerrar y Hermione continuaba subiendo. Un último escalón le dio la bienvenida a un enorme pasillo. Viró a la izquierda. Allí estaba: la puerta cerrada, la última habitación de la torre más alta de Hogwarts.

Hermione no sonrió. Quizás su cuerpo sabía que necesitaba respirar un poco, aire desde otra perspectiva. Quizás por eso, sus pasos la habían conducido hasta allí. Quizás la inconsciencia la dominó un rato. Paró un segundo antes de cubrir el pomo de la puerta con su helada mano y empujó suavemente. La puerta cedió sin rechistar y ante ella se abrió una pequeña habitación sin esquinas, vacía en mobiliario y presidida por una única y enorme ventana abierta.

Se asomó a la ventana. El Bosque Prohibido cubría las vistas, las nubes se arremolinaban dejando entrever una luna redonda, blanca, brillante, enorme; el viento soplaba removiendo su cabello.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Hermione no se giró.

. . .

**Granger **– arrastró una voz suave, profunda, distinta a la que Draco solía acostumbrar. Tenía un sabor a no sé qué y un tono de quizás.

**Recibí tu carta **– contestó la chica a su vez. No estaba segura pero jamás lo estaría.

Draco no respondió, se limitó a esperar. Solo podía esperar. Era cuestión de tiempo, si no lo hacían ellos, sus cuerpos tomarían las riendas.

**Pero no la que me hubiera gustada recibir **– prosiguió ella, el temor abandonó su voz para tornarse en fortaleza.

El chico tembló. ¿Quién le mandaría escribir cartas? ¿Gracias a quién había escrito esa carta? Sabía que aquellas letras le pasarían factura. _Bendita factura_.

**Sé qué había otra carta. ¿Qué decía? – **preguntó Hermione sin volverse, cerró los ojos, también esperando.

El Slytherin tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, la imitó en secreto y sin saberlo. ¿Quién si no ella podía haber deducido en la duda la existencia de otra misiva?

A veces lo evidente era difícil de mostrar, más que difícil violento, más que violento…arriesgado. Ambos sudaban miedo.

**¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – **acertó decir.

Hermione fue la que calló esta vez. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo contarle? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que…? Suspiró. Trató de calmarse. Lo veía imposible y sin embargo lo sabía, faltaban segundos para que su mundo se desmoronase… otra vez.

**No voy a salvarte el culo esta vez – **jugó él.

La chica sonrió. Recordó aquel día en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando ella y Malfoy habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos por McGonagall. Esta vez no estaba McGonagall y las palabras de Draco tenían un significado muy distinto. ¿Qué de qué tenían que salvarse? De la realidad, de verbalizar los hechos, de ese paso.

**Pero velas por mi seguridad – **Hermione contuvo la respiración.

La chica se reconoció en esas palabras. Esta vez el escenario era el Bosque Prohibido; y la amenaza, Ron purificador disfrazado de mortífago.

**Al fin y al cabo soy un caballero – **respondió él.

Y ahora sí, aún con los ojos cerrados sus corazones se movieron al ritmo de un cuento. Ella era una princesa, no rubia ni demasiado hermosa y por supuesto no estaba en apuros. Él era un príncipe para nada amable y un dragón a la vez. Que hablaba demasiado y escupía poco fuego; dispuesto a comerse a la princesa. Era un cuento distinto. ¿Y el final?

**Un caballero idiota **- añadió Malfoy en un murmullo, algo casi inapreciable.

Otra vez el Bosque Prohibido como guardián de sus secretos.

_**¿Me echas de menos? – **__había copiado ella._

_**No seas idiota – **__había jugado él._

**Idiota como yo – **susurró la chica.

Hermione no dudó un instante, dejó caer la capa negra de terciopelo que besó sus hombros antes de aterrizar en el frío mármol. Draco abrió los ojos y tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire. Se estremeció. Avanzó lentamente, sin prisas, sin pausas.

**No se lo digas a nadie – **susurró al llegar a su oreja.

Hermione tembló. No tenía frío. No se rozaron, no aún. Draco alzó la palma derecha y la aproximó a la espada semidesnuda de Hermione. No. Se humedeció los labios. Esperó un poco más. Quería conservar esa sensación, ese beso sin tocar, ese "estoy aquí, demasiado cerca". Ella entreabrió la boca y dejó que se colara el viento. Tragó saliva.

**Tú también, guárdame el secreto **– demandó.

Y antes de que la fría mano de Draco se posase en el pálido hombro de Hermione, ésta se giró. No se miraron a los ojos, sus miradas eran esclavas de los labios del contrario, no esperaron más que un segundo, no demoraron más ese instante, no se mortificaron más…

Sus labios se unieron en una ternura infinita, el escalofrío fue eterno y la descarga directa al corazón. Y sus manos se buscaron en cada centímetro y sus bocas bailaron un tango lento, apasionado; y sus lenguas se jugaron la vida.

Qué más daba. No había más vida que ese beso.


	27. Epílogo

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Lo sé, lo sé, he estado un poco liada xDxD y lo cierto es que todavía estoy un poco hasta arriba pero bueno… ¡¡¡Mil perdones!!! El caso es que me metí por acá y vi que había llegado un mensaje de mi querida Pabaji; entonces me dije… ¡¡envío lo que tengo!! xDxD.

En primer lugar, felices fiestas y un genial año para todos! (Voy con retraso xDxD)

Y ahora os cuento:

No es **el final** que quise escribir pero si uno parecido al que tenía pensado. Así que no me odiéis demasiado porque la historia terminaba de esta guisa xDxD.

Si te gustó el final anterior, no sigas leyendo. En serio, no sigas leyendo. xDxD

Tengo escrito el primer capítulo de otra historia, si me lo permitís, es más profunda, más trabajada, con más mimo. Tengo las cosas algo más claras xDxD.

Y por último… ¡Tengo un blog!. Sí, me decidí. Siempre me han rondado por la cabeza historias raras y he decidido reunirlas…así que…ahí tenéis la dirección por si os hace pasear por allí ^^

Es reciente, o sea que tiene poco contenido.

Me da mucho…palo publicar, pero en fin…no sé.

Ah! Ah! Está la primera parte del primer capítulo de la historia sin nombre xDxD.

.

Más cositas:

Mil doscientas treinta y seis millones de gracias a los que habéis leído, a los que habéis comentado y a los que, como Pabaji, recordáis la historia.

Sonará cursi y extraño, pero me habéis influido, me habéis hecho reír y soñar, y me habéis dado el empujoncito que me faltaba. Gracias.

Y por último:

**ECDP**: Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. Hace tiempo tuve un profesor que rondaba los sesenta y tantos. Un día llegamos a clase y dijo: _Tengo que confesarles algo. De mayor quiero ser estrella del rock. _ECDP, conserva ese pedazo de carácter que tienes y persigue a los asesinos de periodistas rusos. Para ti… un caballero perfecto.

**Jessy**: Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. Confieso que el violín siempre me ha parecido un instrumento chirriante, perdón. Me gustaría leer algo tuyo, me intrigas. Otra cosa, siento que me vas a odiar después del epílogo. Me despido de ti, por si acaso, me encantaron tus comentarios y apoyos. Sos adorable. Aunque me odies después de esto…gracias, gracias.

**Adrikari:** Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. Ginny estaba embarazada pero perdió al bebé por el chillido muerte. Leí tu historia, continúala.

**Rei**: Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. Me encantas. Me consta que te sorprenderá el final. Me gustó escribirlo para ti ^^.

**Pabaji**: Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. Nunca más vuelvas a estar 26 horas sin dormir, a no ser que estés viva. Queda perdonado. Hace muchos capítulos continué escribiendo porque recibí un mensaje tuyo. Hoy, tú acabas la historia. Gracias por ser ese aliento ^^.

**Din**: Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. Gracias de verdad por la crítica. Coincido contigo en que la historia es confusa y está escrita a golpes de musa. Intentaré mejorarlo, en serio gracias ^^.

**Kisii:** Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. Me gusta leerte porque expresas justo lo que quería trasmitir. Estoy escribiendo otro, y a petición tuya tiene mucho que ver. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Ahí va el último… espero que te sorprenda. Gracias.

**Shakti**: Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. Espero que no te importe que haya usado tu mote, me pareció tan perfecto. Respondo: Ginny ha perdido al bebé, Harry y Ginny reconciliados, Ron pertenecía a los purificadores, Draco y Hermione semijuntos… pero queda el epílogo (si quieres). ^^

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**. Muchas gracias y un millón de besos. ¿En serio lo leíste de seguido? Gracias, gracias. Por cierto, si no es indiscreción ¿de dónde salió tu nombre? Me gusta.

Llamadme repetitiva pero…GRACIAS.

**Epílogo**

Era una noche espesa, llovía a mares y el frío tampoco era de gran ayuda. El Bosque Prohibido se alzaba imponente, grande, misterioso, oscuro; desafiando a cualquier que osase profanar sus árboles, sus criaturas, sus senderos, sus arañas. El cielo parecía predecir el momento, los truenos se sucedían sin descanso, los fogonazos alumbraban por un instante el universo y se apagan para esperar el estruendo; y éste llegaba, con fuerza, letal; el mundo crujía, el corazón daba un vuelco y vuelta a empezar, otro relámpago más. Y el silencio brillaba por su ausencia.

Luchando contra la fiesta que la naturaleza había organizado, un solo hombre. La humanidad sensata se resguardaba en cualquier lugar, a merced de chimeneas y estufas, rendidos al abrazo de mantas y chocolates calientes. Pero él no. Aquel desalmado corría como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus pies se lanzaban contra el suelo con aprehensión, conscientes del chasquido que la tierra y el agua gritaban a cada paso. Sus pantalones estaban empapaditos, sucios, llenos de barro hasta las rodillas, raídos, usados, destrozados y, por más que quisieran, ya no podían controlar a una camisa blanca, trasparente por la lluvia, que se agitaba nerviosa al compás de su dueño. Y su piel helada, pálida, se tornada de un rojo frío en los dedos de las manos, de los pies, en la nariz y las orejas. Respiraba entrecortadamente y de sus labios sin vida se escapaba el vaho que deja el frío cuando congela los pulmones.

Así que con medio torso al descubierto, con las prisas de un conejo huyendo, con el pelo pegado a su paradójica sudorosa cara enrojecida y con el corazón desorbitado, un loco atravesaba corriendo el intempestivo Bosque Prohibido.

El viento silbaba en sus costillas, pero él continuaba corriendo. Tenía que llegar. Se lo debía. Era lo único que correspondía hacer, luego podría respirar tranquilo, a pesar de la respuesta, a pesar de su mirada. Tenía que llegar. _Vamos, vamos._ Qué pesadilla. Cada zancada que daba parecía distanciarlo más y sin embargo su destino, imperturbable a la estrepitosa lluvia, estaba cada vez más cerca. Tropezó con la raíz de algún árbol descuidado, pero no cayó. No podía permitírselo. Llevó sus manos hacia delante, solo por si acaso, y continuó su vuelo. Una cámara invisible le hizo una foto. Él apresuró la marcha esperando el sonido del relámpago. La fría lluvia se colaba por su nuca con ansiedad, repiqueteando. Estremecía. Le faltaban fuerzas, le sobraban ganas. Tenía que llegar.

Un árbol, dos; tres centauros, un quincena de murciélagos, un lobo. Y cubrirse el rostro con lo puesto, y enseñar los dientes al viento. En otra ocasión habría temblado, en cualquier otro instante la imagen lo hubiese paralizado dejándolo fuera de combate, pero no era el momento. Cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza vaciándola de cualquier duda y corrió. Más. Todavía más. Muchísimo más. Los músculos hacía tiempo que habían dejado de quejarse, no les merecía la pena, morirían; su dueño era un loco, un enfermizo loco corredor.

Y por fin, cuando pensó que si el alma se le escurría por la boca tendría que obligarla a volver, divisó el gran castillo.

Hogwarts.

. . .

Irrumpió en el Gran Comedor y cientos de ojos se clavaron en su pálida de tez guardando silencio de la impresión. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera esperado verle allí. No cuando todo el mundo lo buscaba. Alguien se atrevió, se levantó y lo señaló con el dedo, acusándolo. No pudo esperar más reacciones, echó una ojeada antes de cerciorarse de que lo que buscaba no estaba allí y volvió sobre sus pasos tan rápido como había llegado. Dejando en medio de la confusión un charco de lluvia.

Corrió escaleras arriba rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía pero se detuvo al girar la primera esquina. _Calma. Piensa. _¿Dónde podía estar si no cenando? _Sala Común_. No, demasiado tarde para su estómago, demasiado obvio para su cerebro. _Piensa. _Bingo. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza. _Biblioteca_. Tenía que intentarlo. Sin más preámbulos, giró sobre sí mismo y corrió en dirección opuesta. Atropelló a un alumno despistado que no le reconoció, chocó contra una estatua que no recordaba estuviese allí, volvió a tropezar y se dio de bruces con la puerta, con su puerta. La abrió, sin pensar, sin consecuencias, sin aire. Solo tuvo que girar un par de estanterías.

. . .

Hermione estaba inquieta. Sus manos se agitaban nerviosas, sus ojos parpadeaban con frecuencia y su boca era un desierto. No se trataba de síntomas de hace un par de horas; no, llevaba días así, semanas si la apuras. Con la inquietud arañándole la garganta, con la impotencia oprimiéndole el pecho. Se pasaba las noches en vela pensándole, soñándole, días enteros sin comer, horas en blanco en la biblioteca y Draco a su lado, perfectamente consciente de todo, en silencio.

Había explotado la noticia: los purificadores estaban en busca y captura. Ron Weasley también. Pero no había rastro de sus mechones pelirrojos y Hermione tenía que comerse la impaciencia.

_¿Dónde estás Ron? ¿Dónde te has metido?_

La Gryffindor suspiró. Recordaba su carita sonrosada cada día, sonreía a un plato vacío en el Gran Comedor y lanzaba miradas anhelantes al campo de Quidditch esperando verle aparecer de la nada, montado su escoba, radiante, fuerte, feliz como en sus mejores tiempos. Pero nada.

_Vuelve. _

Aquella tarde la agitación había llegado a su máxima expresión. Lo sentía cerca. Había mirado doscientas veces a la ventana buscándolo entre las sombras, entre la lluvia. Se había sentido tentada de salir corriendo y empaparse con él solo para indicarle el camino correcto, el de vuelta a casa. Tenderle la mano

_Estoy aquí_.

Abrazarle.

_Vuelve por favor._

Sabía que estaba ahí fuera, en algún lugar cerca, muy cerca de ella; pero, aún así, no se había movido. No, _otra vez_.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era hora de bailar.

. . .

En la biblioteca Draco alzó la cabeza antes incluso de que él apareciese. Lo presintió. Sonrió. Y el ambiente se cargó de tensión. Al fin el tiempo los había reunido otra vez, al fin los puntos sobre las íes, al fin sería libre una vez más. Se miraron largamente evaluándose con minucia, clavándose las preguntas en los ojos.

Él no lo retrasó más. Se pasó la mano por la frente quién sabe si para retirar los mechones pelirrojos que se adherían a su piel; o en un intento de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y temblar menos. Tomó aire y parpadeó un par de veces.

**Lo siento **– breve y conciso. Ron Weasley miraba directamente a los ojos a Draco Malfoy y, con una voz serena y calmada que sorprendía por el aspecto del individuo que la entonaba, soltó su breve y conciso discurso.

Y lo repitió. No una ni dos veces sino miles.

**Lo-lo siento** – balbuceó **-** **Lo siento** – sollozó - **Lo siento** – cayó clavando sus rodillas en el suelo.

El Slytherin no respondió, se mantuvo firme en su posición, con la mano derecha en el aire, pasiva; y el ceño relajado. Estúpido Weasley, no se daba cuenta y todavía tenía el coraje de presentarse allí y pedir disculpas.

**Intenté matarte – **añadió Ron por toda explicación – **Lo siento. - **el pelirrojo ya no le miraba. Tenía la cabeza gacha, los ojos humedecidos y el corazón desbocado.

Draco esperó. Recordó aquella noche y una punzada atravesó su estómago, visualizó la cara desencajada del pelirrojo lanzándole la maldición, matándole a _Cruciatus_. Sacudió la cabeza pero otra imagen se dibujó en su mente: el Bosque Prohibido y Ron Weasley disfrazado de mortífago en un intento de acabar con su vida. Dolor. Apretó los labios imperceptiblemente. E inmóvil, impaciente y sereno, esperó.

Ron trató de calmarse. Tenía que llegar y había llegado, debía asumir su culpa y lo había hecho. Había corrido durante demasiado tiempo, había atravesado un temporal, se había dejado ver en todo Hogwarts y se había plantado ante el terrible Draco Malfoy. Sumiso, asustado, verdaderamente arrepentido, y con la cabeza inclinada, se había disculpado. Y ahora podría respirar tranquilo y cumplir su condena, podría recuperarse. Estaba en paz, listo para empezar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, tomó otra bocanada y por fin alzó la cabeza.

Malfoy sonrió. Macabro. Concedió una tregua exacta de tres segundos y luego hizo algo que Ron había esperado. Con la rapidez y destreza de un experto alzó la varita y murmuró algo inaudible. El Gryffindor se tensó, tragó saliva. Era su final, no podía pedir otra cosa, no quería otra cosa.

. . .

Hermione sonrió ante lo estúpido que sonarían sus pasos en las novelas románticas. La chica no tenía otro guía que su propio corazón, otro estímulo que verle a él. Continuó avanzando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Lo sentía. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Empezó a correr. Fuera, empezó a llover, _otra vez_.

. . .

Un rayo de color rojo atravesó la habitación con la lentitud de las cosas que duelen. Ron lo vio avanzar, espeso y ligero, letal y brillante, doloroso; lo esperó. Miró directamente a Malfoy, irguió la cabeza y con toda la dignidad de este mundo, esperó.

En un silencioso consentimiento Ron Weasley permitía a Draco Malfoy acabar con su vida.

. . .

Un paso, otro, otro más. Corre. Vuela. Está ahí. Gira. A la derecha. _En la Biblioteca_ le susurró el viento. Y Hermione no tuvo ninguna duda. Sonrió.

. . .

"_Excelente trabajo. No solo has acabado con la resistencia sino que te las has ingeniado para destrozar a ese trío de estúpidos. Primero desquicias a la comadreja y ahora te cebas con esa sabelotodo. Excelente, sencillamente excelente Y ahora que creen que estás de su lado, muy bueno el detalle de recoger la maleta de la joven Weasley. Has cambiado, pensarán. En el momento oportuno. Zas. Excelente. _

_Cuando esos _purificadores_ recuperen la memoria será demasiado tarde. Es gracioso, ahora ni ellos mismos saben que han estado luchando contra mí. Sin éxito alguno por supuesto. Y la comunidad mágica está en su contra. Ilusos. Desconocen que esos _purificadores _solo trataban de protegerlos y ahora las fuerzas más poderosas se hallan en prisión o en el cementerio. Dime, ¿te costó mucho matar a McGonagall? Supongo que con… ¿cómo lo han llamado? ¡ah sí! _El último mortífago. _Supongo que con _el último mortífago_ a tu lado no fue muy difícil. Lástima que luego tuviera que morir él también. Lo sé, lo sé. Hemos perdido a muchos hermanos, pero ha sido por un bien mayor. Recuperaremos las pérdidas, seremos grandes otra vez. _

_Pero qué estrategia. Y te has hecho con la mente de esa sangre-sucia, espero que no te provoque muchas arcadas el volver cada noche a su cama. Solo aguanta un poco más. Te recompensaré, lo prometo. Primero acabarás con Weasley, será el principio de nuestro renacer, con su muerte volveremos a alzarnos. Luego morirá la pelirroja y mientras exprimiremos la magia de esa estúpida de Granger. Nos puede aportar mucho, debemos saber utilizarlo. Y finalmente…Potter. Me encargaré personalmente, sin sus secuaces no será más difícil acabar con él que robarle un caramelo a un niño. Un plan magnífico y el mundo piensa que estoy muerto. Hemos acabado con todos…desde dentro, sútil. Serpientes. Si Nagini siguiera con nosotros… _

_Pero aparta y no nos entretengamos más, es hora de descubrirse, es hora de que el mundo sepa que sigo aquí. Porque tú, Draco Malfoy, serás recordado por todos los tiempos. Y yo, Lord Voldemort, dominaré el mundo mágico o no… para siempre"_

_. . ._

Y en la biblioteca, se acabaron los _te quieros_, el rayo de la muerte llegó e impactó justo en el centro, en el corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿De quién?_

. . .

…nos vemos en otra historia. Saludos de vainilla*.


End file.
